Nothing Without the Other
by RabidAnimeGurl
Summary: COMPLETE: The moon never shines when the stars are not present and likewise, the stars never reveal themselves unless escorted by the moon. One is nothing without the other. Sequel to Hurtful Words: Past and Present, full summary inside. SessRin, please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is Copyright of Takahashi Rumiko

**Nothing Without The Other**

Rin changes dramatically and is forced to rely on Sesshoumaru in order to adjust. The growing closeness of their relationship begins to unnerve Rin and she struggles to deal with it. In an attempt to get away from him, she convinces him to let her visit his friends. But instead of allowing her to make the journey alone, Sesshoumaru accompanies her. Can they survive the trouble fate throws their way and admit that they are nothing without the other before their relationship is destroyed? 

_Chapter 1_

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER YOU BRUTE!" 

Toutousai hovered over Rin's limp form, wailing uncontrollably as tears fell from his eye like a waterfall. The last time he saw her -before he left her alone with that devil called Sesshoumaru- she was perfectly healthy and fit. Now she looked as though she had tried to starve herself in order to lose weight. He thought he might break her hand -her death-like, cold hand- as he held it in his own. Her skin was pale, her breathing was slightly uneven, and her ears sat atop her head instead of framing her face. 

Sesshoumaru leaned weakly against the wall of Toutousai's cave, struggling to regain his energy. "It is now what _I_ have done to her but what _Tenseiga_ has done to her." 

"Oh and I suppose Tenseiga just swung itself!?" Toutousai asked, fixing the inu-youkai with a fierce glare. 

"I came here for answers, old man, not to hear your complaints and accusations. What is happening to Rin?" he demanded. 

"What, you can't tell with your nose?" Toutousai teased. 

He fought to remain calm. "This Sesshoumaru is in no mood for your games. Explain why Rin is...changing." 

Toutousai huffed a breath and sat next to the girl in question. "Don't get pushy with me, puppy. You would not be _here_ and in _that_ condition if you would have just let the girl die and _then_ revive her instead of healing her." 

"I revived her once, I did not want to risk failing to do so a second time," he said grimly. 

Toutousai scratched at his chin and looked up at the ceiling. "I suppose you're right. I've heard of second chances in life, but never third," he said with a sigh. "But what you've done now will change Rin's life forever." 

"I assumed that much. My youki should have healed her, not changed her." 

"And it would have, had she not been so close to death! If she simply were to have broken her arm, for example, your youki would have been transferred from you to her through Tenseiga, quickly healed her, and left her body. That is how Tenseiga's healing ability is meant to work." 

Sesshoumaru mentally locked the information away for future reference if necessary. "Are you saying my youki did not leave her body after healing her?" 

"That is exactly what happened. Her life force was so weak that even your youki needed to remain within her body in order to heal her completely. What did you say happened to her?" 

He narrowed his eyes, not pleased that he would have to repeat himself. "She fell ill and the disease began to destroy her body from the inside." 

"Ahh, now I see why your youki remained," he nodded, proud at how quickly he figured everything out. "As your youki rebuilds her body, it remains in her blood in order to sustain her body until it is completely healed. But because it has laced with her blood, the youki will not leave. Now her body is adjusting to your youki's power and strength." 

"Adjusting?" He sat up a little straighter, directing his full attention to Toutousai. 

"Yes, yes, adjusting," he pointed to the ears on Rin's head. "Her body will change to reflect her human side as well as the demon youki in her veins." 

"Human side? Is that why she smells like a hanyou? Because she is becoming one?" Sesshoumaru was not sure how he felt about that. 

"She smells like a hanyou because she has human blood mixed with the youki of an inu-youkai. Think of this transformation like that of Inuyasha's. When your brother looses himself, his inu-youkai blood takes over and he smells like a full youkai. But while he becomes more like a full youkai, he is still just a hanyou. The same can be said for Rin. Only her transformation is permanent and she may very well have hanyou powers. That depends on how much of your youki you transferred to her. But regardless, she will still be human." 

"You do not sound sure of what you say," Sesshoumaru pointed out. 

"Well how can I be!" Toutousai exclaimed. "This has _never_ happened before. The only sure thing I can tell you is she will live and have the life span, and scent, of a hanyou. I will have to come and examine the results when her body has finished transforming." 

"Is she not finished already?" He glanced at her ears and tried not to be reminded of Inuyasha. "How more can she change?" 

"It is no for certain that she will look like that when this is over. For all we know Rin may have a preconceived image of how she may look as a youkai. And even though she has no control over the transformation, her body may very well shape itself to that image." 

"When will this, transformation, be over?" Sesshoumaru pulled the girl into his arms once more, preparing to take flight again. 

Toutousai scratched his chin. "A week, and she will sleep the entire time. I heard you returned to the Western Lands. It will be nice to see your fathers estate again." 

"Nani?" He looked up at the old man. 

"I'll be stopping by in a week to see the end result. Trust me boy, you'll be glad I did. Now, be on your way, it's getting awfully cold out there." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jaken was impatiently waiting his master's returned from the castle gates. His lord had left so abruptly and with no indication as to where he was going. The only thing he did know was that he would be returning with a guest. Who, when, and why, were a complete mystery. One, he noted as a ball of white light streaked across the sky, that would be solved very soon. 

But much to Jaken's surprise, the sphere traveled clear above his head instead of stopping at the castle gates as he expected. He raced back toward the estate, rushing up to his master's room. When he didn't find Sesshoumaru there, he rushed to the guest room that the servants prepared. 

The sphere transformed into a string of light and burst through the window just as Jaken entered. A final transformation revealed Sesshoumaru, lightly holding a small, strange figure in his arms. He walked gracefully across the room and placed the figure on the bed, seemingly all in one, sweeping movement. 

"S-s-sesshoumaru-sama! You've returned! This Jaken has seen that the guest room is prepared," he bit back the urge to ask of the woman's identity. "Is there anything else you would like for your humble servant to do?" 

"Leave, and see that no one disturbs this room until I say differently." 

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," he turned and quickly left the room. 

Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall next to the futon and slowly sunk to the floor, all of his energy spent from traveling. He glanced over at Rin briefly, his eyes drifting closed as exhaustion began to overcome him. His last thought was her as he slipped into unconsciousness. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It seemed fitting that Rin was his first thought the moment Sesshoumaru awoke the next day. He inhaled deeply, trying to adjust to her new scent and resisted the urge to look at her as he rose to his feet. It was strange to him that she did not smell more like him considering that his youki was laced with her blood. She simply smelled like an inu-hanyou. But, at the same time, she smelled just as she always had. Perhaps, he thought as he left the room, she would not change too dramatically. 

He glided down the stairs, his steps light and determined, and made his way to his study. It was still night and so he would be blessed with a few hours of alone time before daybreak. Immediately upon entering, he pulled several scrolls from the shelves in the wall and spread them over the large, low table. It was the map of Kotetsu Village that he dealt with first. 

Sesshoumaru retrieved a blank piece of parchment and drew a quick map of the village and the waterfall near it. After writing a few short directions beneath it, he set the parchment aside to dry. And as night gave way to day, he spent the remainder of his time updating his information about Tenseiga on its respective scroll. 

It was not soon before his estate began to tingle with life. 

Jaken was the first to disturb Sesshoumaru's silence. He found his master staring out an open window of the study, the table behind him littered with half open scrolls. Regretfully, he cast away any hopes of getting any information about the strange woman upstairs. Apparently his master was all business today. 

"What may this humble Jaken do for you, my lord?" The toad asked quietly as he bent in a deep bow. 

Sesshoumaru turned and sat behind the table before handing a scroll to Jaken. "You are to go to this place and retrieve Rin's things. Bring it here and return by nightfall tomorrow. Take Ah Un." 

Jaken's eyes bulged out in surprise as he grasped the scroll. "That woman upstairs, she is Rin? How can that be, she smelled like a hanyou!" When his question was only met with a cold, blank stare, he quickly remembered his place and bowed again. "Forgive me, Sesshoumaru-sama! I did not mean to question your judgment. This Jaken was only curious." 

"See to your orders Jaken," Sesshoumaru responded coolly. 

"Hai, my lord, right away," he disappeared quickly while he still had his life. 

Sesshoumaru spent his afternoon in cooking area, inspecting what they had that would be suitable for a human. He learned quickly that the carcasses of random creatures may be appetizing to him, but not to Rin. And so he ordered his cook to employ someone knowledgeable of human dishes and to see that they were stocked with plenty of human food. 

It was not until the next night would he realize he would have to employ much more than a second cook. 

Jaken returned with an overly loaded Ah Un and dumped the contents on the ground just within the castle gates. Each item reeked of the sickness that had held Rin captive and the awful scent threatened to upturn the bellies of every creature within his estate. 

Sesshoumaru rummaged through the soon to be garbage, hoping to salvage something. He found that some of the items within the barrels could remain. "These bow and arrows, place them some where Rin may access them easily. These kimonos," he gestured to the one she had worn under her armor and the purple kimono she had worn the day they parted. "See that they are cleaned thoroughly and placed in her room. Keep this piece of armor with the bow and arrows." 

"What shall I do with the rest, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken quickly asked as his master turned to depart. 

"Burn it." 

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama, of course," he added, more than glad to get rid of the horribly smelly things. 

Female servants, Sesshoumaru realized with a miserable inward sigh, would be necessary. The bothersome creatures were only welcome when there was a female present. It had been his original plan to see that Rin saw to her own personal care since she had been doing so for most of her life. But he could see that would not work and why he thought it would, he did not know. 

Every kimono she had kept was at the moment being turned to nothing more than ashes. Normally when she out grew her kimonos or ruined them in some fashion, he left it to Jaken to retrieve new ones. Jaken would be to busy for that now and he would not allow some random _male_ servant to tend to her. They could not be trusted. 

That was exactly why there were currently no females on his grounds. Women were, more often than not, a trouble distraction to the desires of the male servants. They would fight over them, fight with them, fight for them. And when the women were in heat, there would surely be a blood bath. 

This Sesshoumaru would kill most of them himself. 

Order would be only slightly difficult to maintain. But he would rather have female servants causing the uproar in place of Rin. If any male servant dared to so much as entertain thoughts of Rin with a small look, Sesshoumaru would burn his eyes out with his poison claw. 

And so the situation could not be helped. He met with the head of his servants and gave him orders to find three acceptable female servants to attend to Rin. And with a small, but serious threat to any men who night dare cause any trouble with the women, he sent the man on his way. 

The sun melted over the horizon just as Sesshoumaru finished. He stood out on the veranda, watching it intently as it bathed his lands in yellow and orange hues. It was a calm and quiet winter evening. His servants were just beginning to finish their day's work and settle down for sleep, so the world around him was relatively peaceful. But for some reason, he did not feel at ease. 

Something stirred deep inside him as he the seventh day since Rin's arrival began to approach. Everything would be prepared for her awakening in the morning. Everything that she could ever desire would be at her fingertips. She would be happy, healthy, alive, and well prepared to live her life to the fullest. But as Sesshoumaru turned to see himself to his room, he realized that he was not prepared to see this new Rin. 

The old youkai was right. This Sesshoumaru was glad he was coming. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was bright when Rin peaked her eyes open, so bright that she quickly squeezed them shut with a silent curse. It was also noisy. She could hear the tell tale signs of a slow and steady beat of what she assumed was a drum. But there were no other signs of music, just the mumbling and grumbling of incoherent voices. And there were scents, thousands of scents that she could not clearly identify. She assumed it was food since she could smell the soot of a newly put out fire. But something else lingered, something that made her stomach turn and threaten to revolt. Unsure of what it was, she buried her face in her blanket and ignored the festival that she assumed taking place. 

And then there was silence but for the steady beat that she quickly realized was someone's heart. All the scents except that of the fire vanished. She kept her eyes closed and focused on remaining calm as something in her chest began to rumble. Her hand clinched into a fist, itching to hold the sword that could take care of the stranger that was entirely to close to her. If only she had _some_ type of weapon. Then she could - 

"Relax. I swear you're just as ornery as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru himself!" 

Rin recognized the voice and was quickly confused. Then her last memory hit her hard and she sat up quickly, ignoring the wave of dizziness that rushed over her. "Toutousai! What are you...when did..what is going on?" She finally managed. "I'm not dead..." 

"Foolish girl. Did you really think Sesshoumaru would let you die?" He did his best to pretend he was not staring, but the girl's transformation was quite astounding. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama? He's _here_?" She said with a squeak as she looked around. "Where are we?" 

"The Western Lands. This is Sesshoumaru's estate." 

Rin suddenly found it difficult to breathe and she fell back on the futon with a groan, covering her face with her hands. Her timing could not have been more perfect as the very person she dreaded seeing entered the room. The recognition of his presence hit her quickly and she remained frozen in place, spreading her fingers only slightly to peak up at him. 

Sesshoumaru eyes fell upon Rin's form as several servants walked past him with trays full of food. He stared, but saw nothing of her transformed state except for the claws that had replaced her nails. If she were trying to hide her appearance from him, it was working. 

It only made him more reluctant to see her. 

"If you need anything else, there will be a servant waiting at the door." And with that, he disappeared. 

Rin slowly sat up and stared at the door. "There is something bothering him, I can tell. Maybe he regrets healing me, regrets testing Tenseiga's ability." 

"Now, now girl. Don't be foolish." Toutousai selected a dish and stuffed its contents greedily into his mouth. "Healing you was far from a test. If it had been, it would not have worked." 

She pulled a tray in front of her, not trusting her legs to get up and walk. Her hands caught her eyes and she wondered how long she had been sleeping since her nails had grown so long. "What do you mean?" 

"Tenseiga's main function is to revive and so it can be easily done, even it is just a test. Healing and protecting, however, is a different matter. Sesshoumaru must have a strong motive to do both abilities and a motive to test those abilities is not nearly strong enough." 

Rin shook her head as she ate her soup. "I do not understand. Tenseiga protected me quite easily before." 

"That is because that egotistical hound is over protective. _That_ is motive enough," he added as he inhaled another dish. "Wanting to test something is like wanting a new kimono. You want it, not because you need it, but because you can say you have it. If you don't get it, it is no big deal. Tenseiga will not function under those conditions. Had Sesshoumaru wanted to heal you like he wanted a new kimono, the test would have failed and you would have died." 

"I see." 

"Sesshoumaru wanted to heal you more than anything, and he was willing to sacrifice quite a bit to do it. Tenseiga responded to that and here you are! Alive and well," he paused to drink three cups of tea at once. "If anything is bothering him, it is how he is going to handle the fact that when his youki healed you, it turned you into something much like a hanyou," Toutousai said with a grin, pleased that he had found such a clever way to deliver the news. 

The tea Rin was drinking scorched her throat when she sipped too much at once. She choked and coughed on it, struggling to breathe again as Toutousai's words repeated themselves in her head. It was several moments before she found her voice. 

"Nani!?" It was all she could say. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It has been a while, yes, I know. But I didn't want to start updating and then have everyone waiting a month for the next chapter. I started writing over winter break and within a week and a half, I had nine chapters done. I just finished the 10th so I decided hey, why not add the story? Hopefully I will stay on top of things and finish the story before I even come close to posting chapter 10.   
Anyway, I hope this was worth the wait. Please enjoy and review so I know what you think or what to change in other chapters. Thanks so much for the continued support.   
P.S. Sorry for any typos! 

Rabid Anime Gurl 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is Copyright of Takahashi Rumiko

**Nothing Without The Other**

_Chapter 2_

Rin continued to stare at her reflection in the small hand mirror long after Toutousai had explained and departed. Her stomach growled in protest and twisted up in knots. She had no appetite, even now, so she left Toutousai to finish the meal himself.

She was a hanyou.

Yet, she did not look like one at all. Toutousai had explained why, but she still had trouble accepting it. It would seem that her preconceived image of what a demoness should look like was very similar, if not identical, to Sesshoumaru's image.. And it was _that_ she did not like.

She should have had ears like Inuyasha's, but instead of sitting atop her head, they had remained in their original place. They had not lost their roundness, but adopted the slightest, pointed tip at the top. There were three different sized stars in the center of her forehead, each a dazzling bright gold. Her hair was still black, but had some how become longer and thicker. Bright brown eyes stared back at her, revealing only the slightest flecks of gold.

She pushed the mirror aside and threw herself across the futon.

She was torn between being overjoyed and extremely miserable, with no clues for which she should feel. Hadn't she wished to spend eternity with Sesshoumaru throughout her childhood? A granted wish should not make her feel sick to her stomach and yet, it did.

She could not help but recall how quiet Sesshoumaru had been when he came into her room.

He was not pleased, and somehow, she knew it was because of her. He had made her this way, and now he was forced to take care of her. He was too proud to cast her away. Surely he felt obligated to bring her to his estate and see that she was cared for. Now his hopes of living alone once more had been dashed to bits and pieces. He would look at her and regret ever healing her.

She shuddered, thinking of exactly how he would look at her. She had seen it directed so many times at Jaken. How the little toad managed not to feel hurt by Sesshoumaru's treatment, she did not know. Rin knew she would not be able to handle it.

And how weak that made her! Surely she had prided herself on being strong, even in the face of the most horrible odds. She had not spent nearly six years on her own to be considered nothing in the eyes of some overly proud youkai. If Sesshoumaru would not accept her, that was his problem. She was perfectly fine with her new self.

So long as she had a long, hot bath.

Rin finally understood why Sesshoumaru disliked human villages. She could not yet identify all the range of strange scents that lingered on her skin and her kimono, but she did know they were not at all pleasant. The most offending was the scent of her own sickness. Just sitting there threatened to make her sick all over again.

She rose eagerly to her feet and softly padded toward the screen door. It slid open slowly upon her approach and revealed a strange demoness. She was tall, thanks to her remarkably long legs, and stood almost a foot above Rin. The skirt of what Rin at first assumed was a short kimono was frayed at the ends, reminding her of feathers on a bird. And the sleeves that nearly touched the ground were also frayed and looked almost like wings. Her hair, though it only reached her shoulders, was considerably long because of her long neck and clung together at the ends where it became red. Her nose and mouth seemed to draw into each other to form short, black beak, providing a dark contrast to her pale skin and oddly pink eyes.

Rin stood for a moment, staring at the strange creature, and tried to remember the last time she had seen a toki. Though native to the country, crested ibis spent most of their time near water. It was strange to see one here, and as a youkai with a human-like form, so near a mountain.

"What may I do for you, Rin-dono?" The toki youkai asked quietly.

Rin snapped from her reserve and quickly tried to recall what was just said. _Rin...dono?_ Did she really refer to her as madam as if she was someone of importance?

"Are you alright, Rin-dono?"

Rin blinked. "Ano..hai. I would like a bath, if you could show me where I may take one."

"Hai, but first I must see that it is prepared. Please wait here," she added with a bow.

"Arigatou," Rin said quietly, not sure if she should bow or simply nod.

The servant returned shortly after to find Rin staring at the two familiar kimonos as if struggling to decide which one she should wear. She could not help but smile as she and two other servants followed after her with a handful of kimonos and fabrics. They sat before Rin and laid them out before her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru recovered those and a few other of your belongings. The rest, I'm afraid, were destroyed."

Rin blinked at the three seemingly identical women. "Why is that?"

She seemed hesitant to say. "I'm afraid the master could not tolerate the scent.." she cast a wary glance at Rin's outfit.

Rin looked down at her ragged kimono and shook her head. "I understand completely. You will see that this kimono and probably the bedding are destroyed as well, I hope."

"If that is what you wish, Rin-dono."

"Hai, arigatou," she smiled and looked over the fabrics and kimonos in front of her. "Is all this...for me?"

"You may choose which you like and dislike. We picked them out ourselves, but if there is anything you would like but do not see here, please, let us know. Excuse my rudeness, Rin-dono," the toki youkai added. "I have not introduced myself and your humble servants."

"Servants?" Rin interrupted.

"Hai, the three of us shall personally serve you. The only females on Lord Sesshoumaru's estate are currently in this room. He did not wish for inexperienced males to see to you."

She nodded her understanding.

"I am Fumiko, this is Kimiko," she gestured to the demoness to her right with the yellow eyes. "And this is Yumiko," she gestured again, this time to the green-eyed demoness on her left.

"Sisters?" Rin asked curiously.

"Hai, Rin-dono."

"It shall be difficult to tell you apart at first, so I ask of your forgiveness ahead of time," she smiled weakly.

Fumiko returned the smile. "Do not worry, Rin-dono. There will be at least one of us with you at all times, so there is plenty time for you to learn to separate us. Just remember if there is anything you need, just ask. We are here to serve you."

Rin smiled again, trying not to feel awkward about having _three_ full youkai tending to one useless hanyou-smelling, human. While she would have preferred seeing to her own needs, she realized that such behavior might reflect poorly on Sesshoumaru as a youkai lord.

"Arigatou. Now, let me choose quickly, I am in desperate need of a bath."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

No matter how desperate she had been only moments ago, Rin found she regretted ever leaving her room.

It was considerably, and surprisingly, noisy around Sesshoumaru's estate. Her nervousness to see her new surroundings quickly began to evaporate into anger. She heard the tell tale beat of drums as it pounded in her ears in a quick, but steady rhythm. At first she could distinctively make out three sets as she followed the toki-youkai down the steps and out the doors of the house. At that point, several other drums joined in, some off key, others sounding as if they were far away.

And if that was not annoying, surely the sound of feet pounding against the wood was enough. Rin was used to being able to _barely_ detect the quiet padding of Sesshoumaru's approach. And even Ah Un walked more lightly than the two women in front of her! The sound was so oppressive she wanted to scream at them, to silence them in one glorious swipe of her claw.

But the voices kept her hands folded neatly in front of her. Whispers, shouts, laughs, cries. Every high-pitched, raspy voice threatened to make her ears bleed. Rin could not clearly make out what was being said amongst the other disturbing noises, but she was sure they spoke of _her_. 'There she is, they would say, that hanyou Lord Sesshoumaru brought here. What a disgrace she will be to his name! Just look at how she is dressed, how she walks. What a filthy, weak creature.'

Rin felt a rumbling deep in her chest and clinched her fists together. Yes, she was quite sure those horrible jealous youkai thought that of her. She did not trust a single one of those malevolent creatures. They would try to poison her, embarrass her, disgrace her - anything to give Sesshoumaru a reason to dismiss her. Well, she would have _none_ of that. She would slice them in half before--

Rin cut her thoughts off. _What _am_ I thinking?_ She wondered to herself.

Perhaps the offensive scents were clouding her thoughts and good judgment. Again, there were far too _many_ for her to clearly make out each one, but there were a few she recognized. Blood, sweat, and dirt. She knew those all to well. There was a fire burning somewhere and along with it some poor creature that would soon become dinner.

And as they approached the bathhouse, she could smell the wonderful fragrance of fresh water. She stepped inside eagerly and inhaled deeply, anxious to clear her poor nostrils. There were sweet smelling oils sitting here and there, some of which her servants added to the water. But that was all Rin noticed as she quickly began to strip. Before anyone could usher a word, she had submersed herself in the water completely, sighing in contentment as the rising steam created a dreamy haze of relaxation.

There were no loud noises and no offensive scents. Just the sound of her own quiet heart and steady breathing. She sat there for the remainder of the afternoon and would have stayed there for eternity if Fumiko had not entered to light the torches in the bathhouse. Rin quickly realized how late it was, and with a pout like growl, she washed herself thoroughly before getting out.

While Fumiko helped her dress and tended to her hair, Rin enjoyed her last few moments of bliss. She took no more than five steps outside the bathhouse before she was once again bombarded with the horrible scents and sounds that seemed to be so abundant on Sesshoumaru's estate. She stopped dead in her tracks and tried to fight off the incredible urge to destroy the entire place.

It was only then that she noticed she was _growling_. Her teeth, clinched and unclenched in anger as they chattered slightly as the rumbling in her throat and chest grew stronger and stronger. Her clawed hands tingled with power, urging her to destroy the threat those around her posed. Their noises and scents were meant to weaken her, to make her vulnerable so _they_ could have the upper hand.

Rin would not allow it. She looked down at her hands, imagined them covered in the blood of her newfound enemies. And then she felt it. An unmistakable strong and powerful amount of youki. Somehow it was familiar to her, but she was threatened nonetheless. She growled deeper, attempting to warn the creature away. But it continued to move towards her, slowly but steadily decreasing the space between them.

It stopped in front of her. She snapped. Her own ears echoed with the sound of the bark like snarl that managed to escape her lips and the all too familiar voice that threatened to make her legs buckle.

"Rin."

She quickly clamped her hands over her mouth, burning bright with embarrassment as she stared at Sesshoumaru. Somehow, the scents and sounds were not so annoying anymore.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Gomen ne. I don't know what came over me...it was just so noisy...so.." She could not bring herself to finish and merely looked down at her feet in embarrassment.

Sesshoumaru stared in wonder, though his face portrayed nothing, at the beautiful woman before him, hardly believing that _this_ was Rin. For the briefest of moments he caught sight of her bright brown eyes and the flecks of gold that shown so brightly in her embarrassment. And though her face was tinted red, it seemed only to enhance the fine curves of her cheeks and jawbones. Half her hair was held up haphazardly with pins while the rest fell in waves down her back. He could clearly see her pointed ears and the three bright beads that hung from each one. She wore a white, long sleeved kimono that seemed to be sprouting its own garden of bamboo. A sash the same color of the bamboo was tied in a bow and its ends peaked out from behind her back where it could. Every tiny detail seemed to fit her so well.

For once in his entire life, Sesshoumaru was stunned into silence.

"I wouldn't worry about it much. That type of behavior can be expected for the time being," Toutousai chipped in as he walked forward to get a closer look at Rin.

"Toutousai? I thought you left," Rin recalled.

"No, I needed to speak to Sesshoumaru about some of the things he can look forward to while you adjust to your new body." When she only looked at him in confusion, Toutousai continued. "Your behavior just now is a result of the youki in your blood. Until you learn to control it, it will control you!"

Her eyes widened just a fraction. "Demo..why would it try to control me?"

Toutousai turned to follow after Sesshoumaru's departing form but continued speaking. "A youkai's first instinct is self preservation and its youki is key to doing just that. If necessary, the youki will act on its own accord to make you completely aware of any and all potential threats."

"I have no reason to feel threatened by anything around me. Especially at Sesshoumaru-sama's estate," she added easily, her mind grasping to understand this new situation.

"Regardless, your youki will do what it can in order to protect you. It will heighten all your senses so that you are aware of every little thing around you. And if anything does any threatening action, you'll be prepared to deal with it."

Rin entered the small room and quickly took a seat, recalling what had just happened to her. "Well, that explains why I found it so noisy and smelly around here. But why was I so angry?"

Toutousai sat across from her and glanced at Sesshoumaru. "I'd like to say this hound is the cause, considering it is HIS youki, but I doubt that was the case. You simply became angry because you were annoyed. Growling is an inu-youkai's way of warning your enemy against any ideas of attacking it may have."

She looked at Sesshoumaru for a moment and noticed how his attention seemed to lay solely on her. Feeling extremely uncomfortable, she quickly turned back to Toutousai. "Why is it that I am fine now? The scents and sounds are not so intense any more."

"Good question! If only Sesshoumaru and his brother could be more insightful," he huffed out with a sigh. "You remain in control so long as you are focused and calm. Right now you are completely focused on our conversation and your youki is aware that there is no reason to be threatened. When you were leaving the bathhouse you weren't partially focused on much of anything and that is when your youki took control."

"Must I _always_ focus on something? What if I want to daydream? Will I lose control to my youki each time? And what about when I am trying to sleep? It's hard to sleep when your mind is thinking of something else," Rin added with an exasperated sigh. She turned to Sesshoumaru. "Is that why you never sleep?"

"No," he answered, his eyes remaining locked with hers until she looked away. "Your body and youki are simply not in sync. It will take some time for both to grow accustomed to each other."

"Don't think it will be that easy Sesshoumaru. You will have to show her, teach her, and _help_ her find balance. That is the only way," Toutousai rose to his feet before any protest could be made. "Now, if there are no other questions, I'll be on my way."

"You seem to be well informed on Rin's situation," Sesshoumaru commented as he too rose from the floor. "Is there nothing you can tell her that will help?"

"No," he lied easily. "I've done my part, the rest is up to you and Rin." He silently wished he could see the havoc that was sure to erupt later on. It seemed that when it came to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, they always found plenty of trouble with women.

"Arigatou, Toutousai," Rin said with a bow. "Have a safe trip."

"Hai. And good luck to you." And with that, he disappeared.

"Come," Sesshoumaru called to Rin before she had time to think of what to say or do next.

Rin quickly followed after him and soon discovered that they were heading back to the house where her room was located. It was only now that she noticed her surroundings. She had not realized the second house - the one he had taken them to sit and talk. And she saw where the bathhouse was located. But before she could fully take in the sights, she was back inside and making her way up the steps.

"My room is across from yours, should you need to speak to me," he stopped at her door and looked down at her, still trying to adjust to this new woman. He still was not sure how he should feel quite yet. "Get some rest. In the morning we will begin."

Rin let him reach his door before she spoke up. "Sesshoumaru-sama."

"What is it?" Her voice made him freeze in place, but his voice was as cool and calm as ever.

"Arigatou."

No, he was not sure how he should feel about this new Rin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying it so far. Hopefully I'll continue to please everyone in the future. Sorry if the update didn't come as quickly as I'm sure everyone hoped, but I'm so busy with my classes that I really only have time to update on the weekends. Also I'm still trying to finish the story itself and I'd like to think I'm halfway done. So if I do finish the story before its time to post chapter 10, I'll more than likely upload the whole story. Until then, please be patient and keep reviewing. There are a few things I'm considering changing but I am going to base it from response to the story. Thanks again!  
Rabid Anime Gurl


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is Copyright of Takahashi Rumiko

**Nothing Without The Other**

_Chapter 3_

Water tumbled over the cliff with cries of crashing waves. It pounded against the surface of the water beneath it, sounding like endless thunder. Mist hung heavily in the air as though it was rain and made the temperature drop considerably. The scent of fresh water did nothing to lighten the mood.

"Focus," came a strong and demanding voice.

The wind rustled through the bare tree branches and stirred fallen leaves into the air. Rin shivered as it blew through her hair. She diverted her eyes this way and that, though the cloth over her face blinded her to everything. Her ears felt like they were going to bleed, her nostrils were clogged with the scent of water, and she felt as though she had caught ammonia.

"Come," the deep voice beckoned to her.

She turned her head to where it came from. She _felt_ it's presence just beyond her and trusting instinct, she rose to her feet and faced it. She ordered her mind to tune out the crashing water and its scent, to ignore her own cold skin and concentrate on this figure alone.

Cautiously, Rin took a step forward, not quite sure of her surroundings, and then took another, then another. Slowly the figure began to take shape in her minds eye as did everything else around her. What she heard and smelled, she could now feel. Her steps became more confident. There, directly in front of her, was a tree. She sidestepped easily and continued on, smiling with pleasure as she reached her goal.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" She ripped the blindfold from her face and tripped over a small fallen branch.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward and quickly caught her by the elbows. "You are quite clumsy."

Rin beamed up at him. "Gomen ne, Sesshoumaru-sama. I'm just excited. I finally made it to you."

He released her slowly, silently cursing Toutousai. He was well aware that the old youkai wanted him to help Rin adjust and at the same time, he could adjust as well. But Toutousai was unaware that he had placed him in a very awkward position. Sesshoumaru had barely become used to seeing Rin as an adult and now he had to deal with a _woman_ whom he was obviously attracted to.

And did she have to _smile_ at him so and say things like that?

"You should not be so excited over one accomplishment, especially when you still lack focus and concentration. You will do it again."

Her smile quickly turned into a frown, but she turned away without complaint. After all, she _had_ been expecting that. This was the first time in the week of her training that he had said anything more than "again" or "come" and "focus". He never commented on her progress, never offered any advice. He continued to be the same cold and reserved Sesshoumaru who said little.

Rin supposed she should be pleased that he was acting...normal. She had been quite worried in the beginning that he was displeased with what he had done to her. And while she was convinced he did not mind it or her presence, there was still something about him that often made her feel uneasy. Somewhere, deep inside Sesshoumaru's hidden soul, a battle was being raged. Why and between whom was a mystery Rin doubted she would ever get answers to, but the least she could do was try to lighten his mood.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she said lightly as they finally made their way back to his estate.

"Nani?" He asked, keeping his eyes trained ahead of him.

Rin bit her lip and quickly chided herself for the childish act. "May we sit for a moment? I'd like some time to myself before I return to being followed around by Fumiko or one of her sisters."

Sesshoumaru stopped short and slowly turned to her. "Do you dislike them?"

"No, it isn't that," she turned and made her way back into the forest to find a place to rest. "I am simply not used to being waited on. I have always taken care of myself."

When he followed after her without speaking, she continued. "I am quite grateful to them, but I do need my space."

"This Sesshoumaru understands."

He followed her to a small, but spacious field a good distance from the estate. The grass there was still a lush green and grew wildly where it had not been trampled. Hues of red and purple splashed across the cloud filled sky and played across Rin's face as she sat unceremoniously to the ground. The wind picked up, as if trying to send them indoors, and reminded them both that winter was already here.

Sesshoumaru chose to ignore it and the tempting image Rin made.

"The Western Lands are quite beautiful. I don't understand why you spent so much time away," she admitted as she looked up at him.

"I spent the majority of my childhood here," he brushed his hair behind his ear as if brushing away the topic of his younger days. "These lands are the same now as they were then."

Rin, however, ignored his obvious attempt to quiet her. "You make it sound as though your time here was unhappy."

"It was neither happy, nor sad. I was raised to follow in my father's footsteps as Lord of the Western Lands."

"All work and no play then?" She asked quietly, as if she were sad for him.

"I am sure we have very different definitions of play," he tucked his arms in his sleeves. "And the work comes with the territory."

Many moments of silence passed as they watched the sun set. Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru for a moment and wondered how they had come to this. Months ago they had been at each other's throats and making angry accusations. Now here they were, content in each other's presence as if nothing had happened. Some how, Rin felt unsatisfied and felt as though there should be more to their strange relationship after they had gone through so much. Suddenly she desired to know much more.

"What was your father like?" She asked.

"He was powerful beyond imagination and he ruled these lands with equal power," Sesshoumaru turned and began to walk towards to the estate, signaling that this little escape, like their conversation, was over.

Rin rose quickly to her feet and followed after him. "It is obvious that he was powerful when you take into consideration the swords that were forged from his fangs and the power you inherited from him. But I am not asking about his power."

"His actions were driven by his power. That is how he came to acquire and rule these lands," he said with finality.

She raised an eyebrow. "Even his actions to find a mate?"

"Hai."

Rin was well aware that he did not wish to speak further on the matter, but she pushed anyway. "How was his power increased by taking your mother as a mate?"

Sesshoumaru clinched his teeth. "Prestige and alliances."

"Love was not involved?" She asked curiously.

"Such foolish emotions are rarely involved when a youkai chooses a mate," he revealed with just a hint of annoyance.

"But Inuyasha chose his mate out of love."

"Obviously that fool is the exception, as usual."

"Are hanyous always the exception?"

Sesshoumaru stopped abruptly and turned to face Rin. "Why are you asking all of these questions as if you were a child once more?"

Rin gave him a sly grin, pleased she could still get a rise out of him. "I think I should know a little history of those who rules these lands before you if I am to stay here."

His face gave away none of his annoyance as he looked down at her. "You know all that you need to know. My father was a powerful, respected daiyoukai who was feared by many. He ruled these lands with honor. No more questions."

"But Sesshoumaru-sama, except for him being powerful, all that information was new to me. Perhaps there is more that I should know," she added with a smile.

He resisted the urge to growl in frustration before he turned away and marched back to the estate.

Rin smiled wickedly. She rather enjoyed toying with Sesshoumaru. It made things much more interesting since he did not wish to hold long conversations with her. She had to do something to pass the time away when he was not training her. And what better way for them to interact on less serious terms than to get under his skin? She could think of no better way. In fact, she already had an idea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sesshoumaru walked leisurely toward his destination, more reluctant than before to spend the day training Rin. Her behavior last evening had surprised him since he had thought she had put an end to her behavior. It would seem, however, that much had not changed. Rin was still just as determined as ever to rile him up. He knew that he should be pleased that her transformation did not change their relationship, but he was not as eager to settle back in to their bickering just yet. Truth be told, he was stilling finding it difficult to adjust to her being here.

Just two weeks ago she had been on the brink of death. He was still trying to comprehend the strange emotions that had caused him to feel so weak and vulnerable. That strange constriction upon his heart had not eased. It simply was lose enough for him to perform simple daily necessities. The thought of ever feeling that way again terrified him as much as the idea of Rin's death. This Sesshoumaru did not scare easily.

Still, he would not deny that at that time, he could not recall ever feeling so much fear. For Rin to brush of what had nearly happened to her and go on as if everything was normal was a telltale sign that she was far too much like him. He should be the one who treated the situation as though it was nothing, as was normally the case. But he had only to look at her face to be reminded that she had only changed because she nearly died. It was something he found difficult to forget.

Perhaps if he gave in to her games he would find it easier to move on. There was no need for dwelling upon what had happened. He could not change the past even if he wanted to. Rin was alive and more than well, therefore nothing more was needed to be done or said. Once he taught her to better use her new powers, he could spend less time worrying about her safety and simply enjoy his life with her.

Sesshoumaru stopped and mulled over his previous thought. What had he meant by his life with her? What exactly was he trying to imply? For many moments he tried to find an answer, but it seemed content to elude him. Setting the matter aside for now, he continued forward, anxious to get this training session over as soon as possible.

But when he reached his destined spot, Rin was nowhere to be found. Her scent, save what remained from the day before, was not there, nor had it been there recently. Normally they made the short journey out there together, but her servants told him she had left, assumedly to begin her training earlier that day. He had been pleased that Rin had taken the initiative to work harder but now he found that he was severely disappointed. If she was not here and had not been here recently, then she was probably doing something foolish like collecting flowers or some other ridiculous thing.

He set his anger aside, wanting to make her feel the full brunt of it as he made the trip back to his estate. He would send someone to find her and escort him to his study. He would scold her like a child, predicting that it would make her extremely angry, and put her through the most rigorous training session ever imagined. No one wasted his time without penalty.

But as Sesshoumaru entered his study, he was surprised to find that Rin was already there.

Rin turned as Sesshoumaru slid the screen open. Her eyes immediately met his and she saw the briefest hint of surprise before it was quickly masked behind his cold exterior. She held his gaze for several moments, trying to decide if she should acknowledge the time of day or go about what she was doing. Deciding that it would get more of a rise out of him, she went with the latter.

"Is there...something you need Sesshoumaru?" She pulled another scroll from one of the shelves and sat beside the table.

"You do not have permission to be in here."

"I was not aware I needed permission," she lied. "I was simply reading the information you seemed to reluctant to voice."

He crossed the room in a few steps and snatched the scroll from her hand. "I did not give you the information because you do not need to know it."

"Why is that?" She rose to her feet and stared at him. "Do you have something to hide?"

"This Sesshoumaru is under no obligation to tell you anything, whether the information is hidden or not."

"Exactly why I am reading these scrolls," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You have no desire to speak to me more than you have to, so I'm merely saving you the trouble."

"Perhaps I would be more inclined to speak to you if you did not undermined everything I say."

"That is the price to pay when you are overbearing and demanding _and_ secretive."

Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm as gently as his anger would allow and dragged her across the room, ignoring her cries of protest. He spun her around to face him and leaned in until their faces were mere inches apart. When her eyes widened slightly in surprise once she caught the dangerous gleam in his eyes, he was more than pleased.

"If you expect this Sesshoumaru to continue to provide you with anything, be it information about my family or shelter, you _will_ treat me with respect."

He pushed her with just enough force to make her step backwards and out the door. Before she had a chance to speak, he slid the door closed.

Rin stood quietly for a moment before turning on her heel. _Well, that went well,_ she thought with a small smile. Though she _would_ have to learn to bite her tongue. One way or another, she would get him to talk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I hope this chapter is as pleasing as the last two.

Rabid Anime Gurl


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is Copyright of Takahashi Rumiko

**Nothing Without The Other**

_Chapter 4_

Rin lifted the skirt of her kimono as she struggled to keep up with Sesshoumaru's pace. The moment she stepped outside that morning and found him waiting, she knew he was still upset because of yesterday's argument. Though he hid it well, she knew an angry inu-youkai when she saw one. His pace was unusually fast, even though he was walking, and he refused to so much as acknowledge her with a word or look.

His behavior was certainly unexpected. The great Sesshoumaru rarely let a problem carry on to the next day to annoy him all over again. He especially never let that annoyance show. Had her behavior really offended him that much?

She frowned as she slowed down. She _had_ gone a little to far. Had she not learned during their journey to retrieve Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga that arguing with him always made her feel worse after all had been said and done? Still, once she started toying with him, it became so difficult to stop. After so many years of dealing with the reserved youkai lord seeing him so animated, even though it was out of anger, was some how...exhilarating. How could she be satisfied with the boring and quiet inu now?

"Rin. Don't dawdle," his angry voice penetrated her thoughts.

She quickly masked her frown and ignored his comment. He had often told her not to dawdle when she was a child. If he thought he could go back to treating her like one, he had another thing coming! She gave a mental frown. _Be respectful,_ she told herself. _He has done so much for you! Be more grateful!_

"Gomen ne, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said as she picked up her pace and tried to shake feeling of being eight again. "Sesshoumaru-sama, about yesterday, I want-"

"Silence. You missed your training due to yesterday's events, do not interfere with today's by dwelling on it."

"I wanted to apologize," she raced forward until she was walking next to him.

"I do not need an apology," he said without sparing her a glance.

Rin ground her teeth together, trying not to give some biting remark. "Whether you accept it or not, I apologize for my behavior yesterday. It was unacceptable."

"Hai, it was very unacceptable," he added.

She looked up at his face as if to say something and then thought better of it. She faced forward again and quietly walked beside him until they reached the river where they would continue her training. To Rin's surprise, many servants littered the area. Some were holding drums, others practiced on a flute. A fire had been started and mushrooms were already being cooked. They formed a circle around a large, flat rock and appeared to be happy with the break from their chores. But when Sesshoumaru appeared, all fell silent and they parted the circle for their master to enter.

"Sit," he gestured to the rock.

Rin hid her surprise and suppressed any questions she wanted to ask. She sat as ordered and took her regular position. Legs crossed at the ankle, arms resting lightly on her thighs, back straight, shoulders relaxed, breathing even, eyes closed. She felt Sesshoumaru place the blindfold over her eyes and gave no protest when he tied it tightly. She listened to him walk away, trying to follow where he was going. Then all at once, the most horrible noise assaulted her ears.

The drummers played two different beats and the flutes sang at the highest note possible. Something else was added to the fire, leaves or herbs perhaps. The rock was extremely uncomfortable as was the mist from the waterfall. The noise, the scents, the physical and sensed presence of the things and people around her made it more than difficult to concentrate.

Hours later, Rin was swearing revenge on Sesshoumaru. This was her punishment for her behavior, for missing her session yesterday, but he had gone to far. More than once she had attacked one of the servants in her attempt to locate Sesshoumaru. Under those conditions, she could do no more than stumble around and at this point, she no longer cared. Sesshoumaru's treatment had not taught her to respect him, but to spite him. It was something they would both come to regret very soon.

"Enough," she said finally as she ripped off the blindfold.

"We are not through, Rin," Sesshoumaru said from somewhere in the forest.

"Yes, we are," and to prove it, she marched in the direction of the estate.

Sesshoumaru jumped down from the trees in front of her, blocking her path. "This Sesshoumaru has **not** give you permission to leave."

Rin growled low in her throat and felt her body heat up. "I did not ask for nor do I need your permission," she spat with a fierce glare.

When she brushed past him, Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm, ignoring the surge of youki he felt the moment he touched her. She growled again and flung her arm back in attempt to shake him off. He let go as he sensed a great amount of youki being released from her hands. Jumping into the air, he barely missed being hit by the explosion that erupted from her fingertips.

Rin collapsed weakly to the ground and stared at scene before. Terrified servants huddled behind trees and cast a wary glance her way as the dirt cleared the air. Just at her feet a hole was filled with singed trees and burning shrubs. She glanced down at her hands and then up at Sesshoumaru as he stood next to her.

"How did I do that?" She asked in a whisper.

Sesshoumaru inspected the scene himself. "You let your youki control you again and discovered an interesting ability."

Rin looked ahead of her and said nothing, her mood visibly dropping for reasons that escaped him.

"The attack appeared to be similar to Inuyasha's Sakontessuo only instead of shredding things, your youki explodes upon contact. If it was not obvious that you enjoy blowing up things before, it is now."

She rose slowly to her feet, turned, and walked away. Sesshoumaru followed after her.

"Why are you leaving? This should be explored more. You should try to do it again," he suggested.

"No," she said flatly.

"Why?"

"I only did it because I was angry with **you**. I doubt I will do it a second time since it is obvious to both of us that I do not have control over my powers."

"Anger or not, you should try again."

"Get used to hearing no, Sesshoumaru."

He grabbed her arm and stopped. He waited until she turned to face him before he spoke. "You will address me correctly."

Rin snatched her arm away. "Maybe later. Right now, I can't stand to be in your presence."

He once again grabbed her arm and this time, his grip was fierce. "You test my patience Rin. I have tolerated your blatant disrespect far to long. As long as you are on my land, you will show me the proper respect or leave. I will not have you reflecting poorly upon my reputation."

"Then I will leave," she said calmly. "Release my arm, you're hurting me."

He loosened his grip and stared at her for a short moment. "I will not allow you to leave."

She growled and attempted to strike him with her free hand. He caught it firmly in his other hand and quickly transformed into a ball of light as his servants approached. He would not allow them to see how she treated him. They traveled to the top of the waterfall and once there, he released his old on her.

"This Sesshoumaru demands to know the reason for your behavior."

Rin rubbed her arm silently and turned her head to the side, avoiding eye contact.

"Enlighten me, Rin," he said as he tucked his hands in his sleeves. "Why do you continue to do everything within your power to anger me?"

"Why are you so easily angered?" she countered, but did not wait for a response. "To think this all started because I was curious about your family. You chose to be spiteful by punishing me for reading about it. All of this could have been avoided if you just would have told me."

"What gain can there be from knowing?" he demanded.

She turned to him then, barely able to mask the pain in her eyes. She straightened her spine and held her head up high. "You are right, there is no gain. I will speak of it no further."

Sesshoumaru tried to grasp what had just transpired. There was that sudden drop in her mood again and he did not understand why. And why was she suddenly dropping the matter after she had persisted so much? He stared at her intently, searching her beautiful face for answers but found nothing but sadness. Why was she unhappy that he would not tell her of his family?

When he discovered the obvious reason, he felt like a fool and quickly sought to fix his mistake. "Rin-"

"I apologize for my behavior, Sesshoumaru-sama. To be completely honest with you, I must admit that I found it amusing to upset you so. You were always rather reserved and boring. You are easier and more enjoyable to be around when you are not so nonchalant. Still, it is wrong of me to hope to find amusement at your expense."

They stared at each other for many moments. Rin grew increasingly uncomfortable under his intense gaze. There were no traces of anger or any emotion she could clearly identify, but something about his look told her she should be wary. It was as if he was trying to coax something from her, be it a response or a smile. He wanted _something_ from her and judging by his silence, neither of them understood what it was.

"You may go Rin. We will continue your training tomorrow," he said quietly.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." She bowed and made her way back to the estate.

Sesshoumaru watched as she disappeared in the distance, his eyes still burning with that strange look of wanting. This was something beyond attraction and far beyond his comprehension. He felt those strange forces constrain against his heart again as he considered what it would mean to give Rin the single thing she wanted. A memory of her came to mind, one that reminded him of how much things had changed.

_"I have long since accepted the fact that a family is not meant for me...When my family was murdered and villagers would give me no aid, I became convinced that I was meant to be alone. And then I met Sesshoumaru...I considered him and Jaken-sama and Ah Un my family..."_

A family. To be a part of a family. His family. Some how Sesshoumaru knew if Rin became to close, it would be more permanent than either of them was prepared to handle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and compliments!

I know everyone is waiting for some lemony/fluffy goodness, but that aspect of Sesshoumaru and Rin's relationship is developing slowly. There is still a lot for both of them to come to grasps with. So, nothing extreme will happen right off the back, but I have provided some tidbits into what could be and that should satisfy you for the time being. Matter of fact, the next chapter is a little saucy as Tiger5913 puts it. As for losing her head to Sesshoumaru...maybe not physically, if you catch my drift. )

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. From here on out, their relationship begins to change as I'm sure you can tell from the horrible little mini-cliffhanger.

Rabid Anime Gurl


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is Copyright of Takahashi Rumiko

**Nothing Without The Other**

_Chapter 5_

The week went by slowly. Every morning Sesshoumaru and Rin made the short trip to their makeshift training ground in silence. Despite the growing cold, they nearly spent the entire day outside by the river. Just before sunset, they retired to the estate, leaving in the silence that had carried them there that morning.

Sesshoumaru watched Rin closely throughout, noting the sharp change in her attitude and demeanor. He was quickly reminded of the picture he had acquired from the monk at the exterminator's village. She was as cold as the strongest winter, distant as the next summer, and emotionless as he was, if not more so.

It was, he reluctantly admitted, as boring as she had suggested.

A part of him wanted to laugh at his foolishness. What youkai found amusement in bickering with an outspoken female? Perhaps it was simply in his nature to fight for male dominance over a female he considered weak or even strong. Rin was certainly determined to test and question his dominance. And he, without considering the consequences, was determined to assert his dominance.

He glanced at her as they walked back to the estate. Her hair was tied loosely at the base of her neck and her hands were joined together at her lap. She wore a blue kimono with an elaborate black pine tree decorated across her chest and back. She had chosen to tie the black sash in a simple knot as opposed to the large bow she seemed to be so fond of. Her cheeks were slightly pink from the cold, reminding him that she was still very much human. But then he remembered the stars on her forehead and wondered why they made him want to smile.

Rin stared ahead, forcing all her attention on the ground in front. She could feel Sesshoumaru's eyes boring into her once again. She had caught him several times during the week staring at her with that strange want in his eyes. It was strangely unnerving. Sesshoumaru rarely gave her much of his attention. She could not help but wonder what caused him to take such interest in her. Perhaps he was not pleased with her transformation like she had thought from the beginning.

"Don't dawdle Rin. You look very cold."

She glanced up at him quickly before increasing her pace. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Perhaps you should wear more under garments," he suggested, still watching her closely.

"Two is enough," she said.

He stopped abruptly and stared at the site where several servants were currently constructing another building. Rin paused with him and looked up at him questioningly. For a long moment he said nothing as he watched. Then, just as abruptly as he had stopped, he turned his attention to Rin and met her eyes.

She looked away and watched as two youkai carried a large piece of wood to be erected in the ground. "May I ask what they are building?"

"Separate quarters for myself. There will be six rooms, one bath house, a small garden, many trees," he said, envisioning it all in his mind.

"Many rooms for one youkai lord, but as such, you deserve all you want and more."

Sesshoumaru recalled Jaken saying something similar to that in attempt to be overly polite. "Should I decide to begin a family of my own, they will stay there as well. For reasons unknown to me, Chichi-ue desired that he and his family be near his guest."

Rin looked back at Sesshoumaru in surprise. _Was he_ freely _supplying information about his father?_ "Did you...find that strange, my Lord?"

He met her eyes again. "I did, but I suppose I should not. Chichi-ue was not boastful, nor did he wish to flaunt his status. He favored an estate only large enough to house members of the court."

"The court has grown," she assumed.

"Hai, it has," he said as he resumed walking. In the far distant another building was being constructed. "That building shall be used to house meetings and other large events."

She followed after him. "What will become of your old room and floor?"

"Guest rooms."

Rin nodded her understanding and fell back into silence. Since their last argument, she had allowed Sesshoumaru to do all the talking, though he rarely spoke to her. When he did, she tried her best to cut the conversation as short as possible. But her curiosity had gotten the best of her at the mention of the new additions and his father.

So lost in her own thoughts, she did not realize Sesshoumaru had stopped until she crashed into him. She quickly stepped back and gently rubbed her forehead. Her second instinct was to say something foul, but then she remembered her place. She looked up at Sesshoumaru and noticed he was surprisingly stiff. Was there danger about? Surely not. This _was_ the Western Lands after all. No one would dare attack while the Lord was present.

"What is it, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He turned slowly and once again met Rin's eyes. There was the slightest hint of concern in them and he wondered if she realized what he had just discovered as well. He inhaled deeply and caught the new scent once again. For the briefest of moments his vision blurred before he gained control of himself. Somewhere deep inside his head, where his mind still clung to the idea of Rin being a child melted like a victim of his poison.

Children did not go into heat, but Rin certainly was. Though it was just beginning, it still called to his most primal instincts. He was not prepared for it at all, since Rin's body had not under gone such changes in his presence. Rin, he realized finally, had grown up in more ways than one after she left him. She was truly a woman.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Is there something wrong? Why are you looking at me that way?"

He snapped back into reality. No, she was not aware just yet. "Nothing. Go to your room Rin, it is getting cold."

Reluctantly, but without question, she did as she was told and disappeared from his sight, leaving Sesshoumaru to prepare for the worst.

- 

It was not too horrible, Sesshoumaru told himself as he watched Rin return to the estate. Only once had he pictured himself pouncing her blindfolded form to the ground and shredding that fine kimono until there was nothing left so he could pin her arms above her head and have his way with her. Just once. He had made it through the entire training session and only thought about it once.

Should it matter that the one fantasy lasted the entire morning?

Certainly not, he convinced himself. He had kept himself, for the most part, under strict control. His attraction did not show, his desire did not taint the air. By the time Rin sensed that she called to his body, she would no longer be in heat.

And oh how she called. Unlike many demonesses he had encountered, Rin's scent was rather... pleasant. It was not overbearing or overwhelming. It was potent, but in very subtle way. The scent was sweet, almost like spring flowers, and fresh like the first snow. Her virgin body heated his blood and called to his instincts to mate. She was a temptation, a prize to be claimed, an enemy to conquer...a virgin.

It was that reason alone that made it so difficult for him to resist when he should have been disgusted by the very idea. She was still human after all, and he never considered taking a human. But he would be foolish to deny that the youki he sensed in her caused him to overlook that detail. Had she not know her for what she really was, he may not have allowed her to walk away. To be the first to touch, to taste...

He pushed the idea aside and calmly returned to his estate. Her scent lingered everywhere, but he ignored it as he entered his study. Only when he became engrossed in his work was he able to abandon all thoughts of Rin. And so he was lost to the world until sunset came and a servant knocked at his door.

"You may enter."

Yumiko pushed the screen aside and bowed to her master. Quickly and quietly, she lit the lamps in the study.

He frowned inwardly when he realized this was not right. "Where is Jiro? Is this not his job?"

"Tetsuo sent him and the other servants were sent to their quarters for the remainder of the evening. Fumiko, Kimiko and myself shall see to your needs, my Lord."

"Why as he done so without consulting me first?"

"As head of the servants, he took it upon himself to see that your previous orders were obeyed, my Lord. Rin-dono's body is calling quite loudly..."

He set down his pen and looked up. "Has it gotten that bad?"

"Hai, my Lord. Rin-dono has sensed the change herself. She has not left her room since her return this afternoon," she recalled as she moved to stand outside the door. "She fears she cannot control what her instinct calls for."

"Of course. She has not gained complete control over her youki. Did someone...explain what is happening to her?"

"Hai. Fumiko explained almost immediately, my Lord. Rin-dono seems to be very uneducated on the manner of mating. As a virgin should be, my Lord," she added when Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"See that she eats and has a bath," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Hai, my Lord, right away."

-

It was quite late when Sesshoumaru retired to his room. As Yumiko suggested, Rin's body _was_ calling quite loudly. Tetsuo would be awarded for taking the initiative to remove the servants from the estate for the remainder of the night. Such weak youkai would surely give into their instincts and take full advantage of a demoness in heat. Once faced with an aroused youkai, Rin would also give into her instinct to mate.

He passed her door and inhaled sharply only to immediately regret doing so. The blood rushed to his loins faster than he could even attempt to control. He took a deep breath and went to his room. After removing his armor, he collapsed onto the futon. After several moments, he finally relaxed his body. Exhausted by the effort, he soon gave into sleep.

How long he slept, he did not know, but it ended all to soon. The moment his senses came to attention, they were assaulted most viciously. Rin's scent hung heavily in the air and he could hear the racing beat of her heart. He could all but taste her arousal as he sat up. He looked at his door, and though it was still closed, he saw her standing there. They remained unmoving for several moments and then without warning, she turned and rushed away.

When he realized he was panting lightly, he quickly relaxed until his breathing returned to normal. Still it was not enough. His blood was too hot, his body too tense and there were only two things that could put an ending to the wretched throbbing in his loins. Rin or a dip in freezing water.

Deciding it was best not to go past Rin's room, he transformed into a ball of light and dashed out the window. He materialized on the veranda and was once again hit by Rin's scent. He followed it quickly, realizing that she had not returned to her room when she left his door. He cursed her foolishness. Did she not realize how tempting she was? Every youkai within days from his estate could probably smell her!

Her scent led him to the incomplete building that would soon be his private quarters. He could sense her hidden in one of the finished rooms, but dared not come to close.

"Rin," he called instead.

She groaned and shouted angrily at him. "Go away!"

"You're attracting unwanted attention. Come inside."

"No!" She breathed heavily, as if struggling to stay in control. "Just go away!"

He growled and took a step forward, anger getting the better of him. He tired of the woman telling him no. "You **will** come from there."

There was sudden movement from inside. One of the boards fell from its place and crashed to the ground. He saw her out the corner of his eye, just as she dashed off into the forest. Again he growled and gave chase, though some voice inside his head protested against the action.

He caught up with her easily enough and blocked her path. She skidded to a halt and nearly collided into him. He caught her by the elbows and shook her fiercely. His mouth opened to speak, but no words escaped once he caught sight of her eyes. They shown a bright gold and sparkled with flecks of brown - the complete opposite of her normal eye color. He found himself lost in their brilliance, captured as if in a trance.

For several moments they did nothing but stare. Her eyes dropped and fell to his lips. It heated his blood better than any cup of warm sake ever could. Rin sensed his heightened arousal and lost herself to instinct. Before he could stop her, her arms wrapped around him and her lips were pressed to his.

It was so wrong...so...wonderful, Sesshoumaru thought as he pulled her closer to him. Her body seemed to mold to his and heat at his touch. It was so wrong. No creature should taste like morning dew and...he fisted his hand in his hair and pulled her head back...rose nectar. Her disheveled hair should not feel like silk, her slender curves should not have been etched in his memory. Her legs should not be fighting to wrap around his waist, his name should not sound so wonderful on her lips.

"Rin..Rin..stop this," he demanded as he struggled to pry himself from her hold.

Her hands slipped past the opening of his haori and her lips found his neck. "No," she whispered, her voice full of lust.

Sesshoumaru growled and concentrated on his anger. He did not like to be told no, though she sounded positively sexy when she said it. _Concentrate_, he demanded. He quickly turned around and began walking deeper into the forest.

Rin growled playfully as she was pushed backwards. "Deeper into the forest away from prying eyes," she said, nipping at his ear.

His claws dug into her hips as he once again fought for control. "Keep your wicked thoughts to yourself, virgin," he sneered.

"Not for long, Sesshoumaru," she said with a grin and kissed his lips once more. He stopped for a moment and returned her kiss urgently. Before he could prevent her from doing so, she had her legs firmly wrapped around his waist. It was that action that had him breaking this kiss again and moving once more.

"Damn it Rin, stop this at once," he said as he glared at her.

"Hnn, why should I? I know you want me, I can smell it," she inhaled his neck and bit him as if the scent made her terribly hungry. "The way you kiss me, the way you've been looking at me. I know what it means now, and you cannot deny it. Take me Sesshoumaru, it's what you want. Why fight it?"

"Spoken like a true demoness in heat," he told her and without warning, jumped into the river.

Sesshoumaru winced as Rin's scream and stream of curses pierced his sensitive ears. Had the water done anything to sedate his desire to mate, he would have found the situation extremely humorous. Maybe after she left, when her nipples were not peaking at him from her white under garment and the moon was no longer glistening on her skin, maybe he would laugh. He doubted it. Somehow he knew, the memory of this moment would only make him want Rin all over again.

He fell back in the water, cursing the fates to the darkest pits of hell.

-

(hands over the chapter and hides from **sesshomaruhasafluffytail** and **machanbanlover**) I completely forget to add this chapter earlier today, so sorry for the wait!  
**jschu25** - Sesshoumaru doesn't really have much to hide, he simply didn't want to tell Rin. And even if there had been any info about Inuyasha, I don't think Rin would really care that much. But sorry if I've disappointed you!  
**goddess123452003** - Muchas gracias! Thanks for adding this story to your favorites!  
**Forever Tiger**,**Shampoo-chan** - Hope this was saucy enough  
Thank you for all the reviews/compliments! I really appreciate it and it's so encouraging. Hope I didn't disappoint with this one.

Rabid Anime Gurl


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is Copyright of Takahashi Rumiko

**Nothing Without The Other**

_Chapter 6_

For three days, she avoided him like the plauge. Sesshoumaru did not mind the first day, since he himself needed some time to contemplate what had unfolded between them. The second day he was annoyed, but once he recalled how shamelessly Rin had come on to him, he understood she was still too embarassed to speak to him. A third day, however, made him quite angry. Embarassed or not, she had no right to treat him, Lord of the Western Lands, as though he were some unwanted suitor. 

If she would only learn to show him more respect by obeying his orders, the entire situation could have been avoided. When he told her to come inside, a respectful lady would have listened and urgently carried out the order. Instead, he had been forced to retrieve her himself, especially when she ran into the forest. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" 

He took a deep breath as the door to his study opened and Jaken rushed in. "Nani?" 

"Your humble servant has followed your orders and kept an eye on Rin. She and two of her toki serverants are in the garden." 

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet. "Did she see you?" 

"No, my Lord. Even if she had, I was already on my way to speak with you as scheduled. She had nothing to suspect." 

"Good. Organize these letters and note anything that needs to be addressed right away," he said as he stepped around the table. 

"Hai, my Lord." 

Sesshoumaru kept his steps light and deteremined. There was no way he was letting Rin off the hook this time. They would settle this mess today. 

Upon his approach, the three women bowed respectfully. He acknowledged the toki youkai with a nod and dismissed them, leaving he and Rin alone. 

"You have been avoiding me," he said evenly. 

"As have you." She looked over the garden, already feeling he was staring at her again. 

"I stopped avoiding you two days ago. The matter will not be solved until we speak of it." 

"There is nothing to talk about. It was a mistake. We were both driven by instinct and did things we both regret. There is no changing that." 

Sesshoumaru stared at her for some time, weighing what she said in his mind. Though he had considered that night more than once, regret was not the term he used to describe it. He may have lost himself to his desires that night, but he had always been in control. For that reason, there was nothing to regret. Had he blindly taken her without considering the consequences, then he would have regretted both he and Rin's actions. 

Truth be told, the ordeal had given him the opportunity to fully explore is ever changing attitude toward Rin. From the moment he had come face to face with Rin, he found himself attracted to her. Before they had parted ways, he spent quite some time trying to decide if he wished to continue without her by his side. He had come to learn that she was a friendly companion, one he could not live with out. But the moment their lips touched, his heart, wretched organ that it was, desired much more than a friend. 

Rin shifted under his intense gaze. "Would you stop looking at me that way?" 

"What way is that?" He asked. 

She spared him a glance. "As if you **don't** regret what happened that night, as if you've wanted something like that to happen, as if it wouldn't bother you if it happened again." 

He smiled slightly, enjoying where the conversation was going. "It is in my nature to want things like _that_ to happen." 

Rin blushed profusely and took a small step back. "It is **not** in _my_ nature." 

"Of course it is, since you are becoming more and more like a youkai each day. It is typical for many youkai to rut with a prospective mate before finally taking one." 

She paled. "What are you saying, Sesshoumaru-sama?" 

"This Sesshoumaru is merely saying that you should not be embarassed or regretful of what transpired. We did not rut and that is all that matters. To prevent it from happening again, you need only to learn to control your youki." 

She set her jaw. "Do not place all the blame upon me. You would not go away when I told you to _and_ you followed after me. You're just as much at fault." 

"If I had not come after you, someone would have," he said as he took a step forward and leaned down. "Someone who would have done much more than kiss you." 

Rin shuddered at the thought, though she was not exactly sure what "much more" meant. But when she reflected on what happened, she was confident that instinct would have guided her along without a hitch. 

"Damn this youki! Damn you!" She shouted in his face. 

He smiled again. "Your training commenses again tomorrow. Do not be late." 

* * *

Three months went by as smoothly as possible. The changing seasons, however, were determined to stir as much trouble as possible. Though spring was to arrive very soon, winter was determined to hold out until the bitter end. So close inland, the Western Lands saw little snow but plenty of rain. Construction on Sesshoumaru's private quarters was often put on hold, but Rin's training was never stalled. The storms only provided more difficult situations to train in. 

Rin found that her relationship with the youkai lord had taken a turn for the better. She still found him staring at her strangely, but she had grown to live with it. They spent much more time talking of his duties and stresses that came along with being a youkai lord. And to her great surprise, he had become more receptive to her attempts to rile him up. In fact, it had become more like a game to see who could annoy whom first. 

Since he had opened up so much, she found that she was much happier being around him than she expected to be. There were times when she felt like the happy child she had been long ago, but then she had only to look in a mirror or meet Sesshoumaru's eyes to remember just how grown up she was. Things were not the same and she realized they were going to continue to change. She could only hope that luck would hold out and they would not change for the worse. 

"How are your shakuhachi lessons coming?" Sesshoumaru asked as they walked around his grounds. 

"Very well. Kimiko says I am progressing rather quickly," she added with a smile. 

"You have always been a fast learner. You will have to play for me one night." 

Rin thought of the flute and the times she had played a note to high, even for her own ears. "If you wish to have bleeding ears." 

"If you play anything like you scream, this Sesshoumaru may pass." 

"Jaken-sama should learn to knock before entering my room," she told him, reminding herself to beat the toad youkai the next chance she got. 

"You will not have to worry about that very soon," he said with a small gesture toward his private quarters. "It has finally been completed." 

"And here I thought the rain would set them back at least another week," she smiled. 

"Your things are being moved as we speak." 

Rin turned to him warily. "But Sesshoumaru-sama, I don't understand. Guests-" 

"You are not a guest Rin," he interrupted. "Real guest are visting next month. I will not allow you to sleep among people I myself would not." 

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." 

"You will play for us." 

"Out for revenge against some of your guests?" 

"Just a few." 

Rin smiled and continued walking. The sun filtered through the naked trees and onto the ground before her. She imprinted the image in her mind to draw later. Despite the cold weather and the gloomy scenery, it was actually a nice day. She tucked her hands in her sleeves and looked up at the sky, wishing spring would come sooner. 

"I will go on border patrol tomorrow." 

"I see. When will my Lord return?" 

"By the end of the week." Though she masked her disappointment well, he knew it was there. "Haha-ue always hated when Chichi-ue left for patrol. He seemed to keep her in the best of moods." 

Rin looked at him, trying to imagine his mother. "Sounds like someone I know." 

"Hai, but this Sesshoumaru only has those who seek to annoy him." 

She grinned. "What ever it takes," she said, tapping her lips. She gave into curiousity. "Was she every bit as beautiful as I imagine her to be?" 

"More so. Her eyes were a dark gold and she had a purple moon on her forehead. She had a face that some thought to be carved by the Gods themselves since it was so finely shapped. Her hair trailed down to her ankles and was white as a full moon on its most brilliant night. She was tall for her sex, but it only added to her elegance and made her stand out more." 

"You are very much like her, aren't you?" She asked with only a hint of sadness in her voice. 

"Why do you think that?" 

She shrugged. "You sound...genuine..when you speak of her. When it comes to your father, you sound very formal and business like. I assume you are like him in those matters." 

He nodded at her intuition. "You are correct on both accounts." 

She stopped and stared up at him, searching for answers in his eyes. "What was she like?" 

"Proud and stubburn. She was a daughter of my grandfather's most powerful vassals and as such, the attitude came with the position. She learned to fight like most demonesses, but she practiced with her brothers and became just as ruthless, just as powerful as they were. Her spirit was restless. When she was old enough, she traveled the countryside until she grew tired of that life. Once she returned, she was offered to my father as a mate." 

_Just like her son,_ Rin thought. "And how did her restless spirit handle that?" 

"With some protest, but she knew her duty." 

"May I.." she hesitated for a moment. "May I ask how she died?" 

Sesshoumaru looked up at the sky. "There was a war with the ever growing power in the Southern Lands. Villages closest to the borders began causing trouble and some vassals took the matters into their own hands until it escalated. Haha-ue fought bravely and honorably until her dying breath. There were many loses on both sides, but Chichi-ue seemed to feel it the hardest. He won, but the loss was still too great. Since then, there has never been another war, at least in the Western Lands." 

To cry would have been foolish, so Rin saved her tears for later. There was such loyalty in his voice, such love. Her heart reached out for him, wishing to ease the pain of such a loss. She wanted desperately to ask how old he had been, but as there was a sharp difference in their ages, the number seemed not to matter. 

Sesshoumaru looked down and met Rin's eyes. "This Sesshoumaru has made you sad." 

"Nonsense," she forced a smile on her face. 

"You always were a poor liar," he reminded her. 

"It hurts, thats all." She presed her right hand over her heart, her left over his. She knew all to well what it felt like to lose a mother. "Some how, the hurt is always still there." 

Sesshoumaru stepped forward, closing the space between them, and lifted her face with his fingers. "It's not so strong anymore." 

"No," she let out a shakey breath. "It isn't. Sesshoumaru-sama -" 

He silenced her with his lips before either of them could fully contemplate the consequences. His hand slowly slipped down to cup the back of her neck and she trembled at his touch. He kept the kiss slow and gentle, not wanting to frighten her by his boldness. The sadness she tried so hard to mask had called out to him, and he wanted nothing more at that moment than to make it go away. He could think of no other method. 

Rin remained frozen in place, not sure how she should react to Sesshoumaru's surprising advance. Her heart pounded in her chest as his lips caressed her own. She found them demanding but giving, hard but soft, gentle but firm. Each opposing sensation threatened to make her knees buckle. She tried to search for reasons why this was wrong, but found that her head was too foggy. Only when he allowed her to breathe could she really understand why heart felt so heavy. 

As if reading her thoughts, Sesshoumaru slowly pulled away, his hand still cupping her neck. There was a painful constriction on his heart when he saw her flushed cheeks and lips. There was something in her that held her back, something that caused him pain. He could not figure out what or why, and was not sure he wanted to. He took a large step back, giving her the space he needed, and tried to forget about it. 

"We should return quickly. It is going to rain." 

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." 

* * *

I'm afraid there are going to be more and more cliffhangers. I just can't help it. Anyway, I'm glad everyone enoyed the last chapter and I hope this one is good also! Please review and let me know what you think! Any improvements? Ideas and what not? I'm listening! Thanks everyone. 

Rabid Anime Gurl 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is Copyright of Takahashi Rumiko

**Nothing Without The Other**

_Chapter 7_

Rin collapsed on the lush futon, wondering where the week had gone. She had exhausted herself trying to occupy every second of the day so she would not think of Sesshoumaru. Practicing the shakuhachi, helping to furnish the new guests rooms as well as Sesshoumaru's quarters, and exercising. She had only succeeded in wearing herself out and making the end of the week come faster. 

She cursed her luck. 

What had Sesshoumaru been _thinking_? He willingly kissed her as if it was the most natural thing to do. She laughed at the idea. There had been nothing natural about that moment and the way it made her feel. Sesshoumaru disliked humans, or at least the idea of mixing human and youkai blood. But she was not exactly _human_, was she? 

It was then Rin realized that she and Sesshoumaru had many things to address. From the start she had wondered why he had come for her upon Inuyasha's request. A part of her expected him to come and that is why she had run off, but she still found it odd. He wanted them to go their separate ways so why had he come? Why had he been so willing to give up his youki in order to save her? 

And how did he feel about her transformation? She had sensed his apprehension from the beginning and some how, it was still there. He stared at her, with that strange want in his eyes, as if he wanted her to go back to being human. Though he never mentioned it, her appearance mimicked his quite a bit. Did that annoy him? 

She let out a frustrated sigh as she sat up. And what of his strange behavior toward her? She clearly remembered their conversation after the...incident..and realized that it was only _her_ that had acted out of instinct. Sesshoumaru was far too powerful to give in to instinct so easily and he had proven so by dumping her in the ice-cold river. She was left to assume that he had kissed her willingly, just as he had done earlier that week. 

But what she experienced when he kissed her was nothing like with Ichigo. _That_ had felt natural, though it made her slightly uncomfortable when he held her so tightly. The moment had felt just as natural as it had when she kissed Akane or Yuriko on the cheek. What she had experienced with Sesshoumaru made her heart race faster than she thought possible, even though it felt heavier than Ah Un himself! There was nothing natural about that. 

What she needed was someone to talk to, someone who understood what she was going through. She had considered more than once talking to Fumiko or Kimiko and Yumiko, but thought better of it. If Sesshoumaru found out she was sharing information about their...involvement, he would be most displeased. She had a feeling that what happened between them was meant to stay between them. 

"Rin-dono," came Yumiko's voice from outside her door. "Lord Sesshoumaru has returned." 

"Hai, I'm coming," she said and quickly fixed her clothing. Though she was nervous to see him, she had to admit that she missed him greatly. Since he had become so honest and open with her, she found their conversations quite stimulating. 

But as they greeted him at the gates, no one was prepared for anger that seemed to carry from him in massive waves. 

Wanting to avoid their master at all costs, everyone went their separate ways and immediately tended to their jobs. Rin took Ah Un to the stables and saw that he was fed handsomely. After changing the water, she patted him down generously. 

"Rin-dono," Yumiko called to her again. "Lord Sesshoumaru requests audience with you." 

Confused, but obedient, Rin quickly returned to his quarters, Yumiko following closely at her heals. They found him in his new study, still visibly annoyed, and sitting behind the large table. She bowed respectfully and sat as Kimiko brought and poured tea for them both. They sipped in silence for many moments before Sesshoumaru finally spoke. 

"Play," he demanded simply. 

With a nod, she retrieved her shakuhachi from the pouch in her kimono and played the song she had been practicing during his absence. 

"Fumiko tells me you helped organize this room and my own." 

"Hai, my Lord. I wanted to be of some service to you." 

"Hnn. Do you wish for some extensive duty?" 

"If it would be of some help to you." 

"Fine," he said as he rose to his feet and she followed him to his room. "You will be my hostess. Your servants will assist you. Can you handle that?" 

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." 

"That means none of your smart remarks or disrespect. You must conduct yourself like a lady." 

"When you have guests, I will behave and keep my disrespectful remarks to myself," she stopped when they reached his room, not daring to follow him inside. 

"But only when I have guests," he noted, removing his obi and placing his two swords on the table at the foot of his futon. 

She flashed him an innocent smile. "May I ask what is troubling you, my Lord? You look rather drained." 

"There were many annoyances during my patrol." 

Realizing he did not wish to speak on them further, she nodded her understanding. "If there is nothing more I can do for you, I -" 

"Play again." 

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." 

He watched her for a time as she played before he turned and removed his armor. Rin averted her eyes and ignored the growing familiarity of the heaviness on her heart. He stretched out in front of her and let his body slowly relax as he closed his eyes. And as she grew more comfortable once the mood lightened, she played until she was breathless. 

"Well, that tops any amount of practice that I did this week," she smiled. "I was quite bored while you were away." 

"Is that so? This Sesshoumaru was under the impression that you were glad to see him go," when she said nothing, he assumed he was correct. 

She stared at him, glad his eyes were closed. "You made me uncomfortable." 

"How so?" 

She narrowed her eyes. "You know how." 

"It slips my memory," he said, sitting up so they were face to face. "Or perhaps I did not expect you to be uncomfortable and therefore cannot pinpoint the action that caused your discomfort." 

She clinched her teeth together. "You know _exactly_ what you did. Do not toy with me." 

"Do not give this Sesshoumaru orders. Perhaps you should explain or show what I have done to make you uncomfortable." 

Rin rose to her feet, her cheeks flushed. "It's late and I am tired. Please excuse me, Sesshoumaru-sama." 

He nodded to her in dismissal, but followed after her. "Since when do you bite your tongue? And if you are not honest, this Sesshoumaru may do it again." 

She stopped at her door and quickly slid it open. She turned back to him and gave a small bow. "Goodnight, Sesshoumaru-sama." 

When he leaned forward and quickly captured her lips with his, Rin promised herself she would never again be polite to him in private. The kiss was short, but the sensation traveled down her spine and assaulted every nerve on her body. When he pulled away, she could have sworn she saw humor in his eyes. 

"Goodnight Rin." 

* * *

"You may enter," Sesshoumaru called, not bothering to look up when the door opened. He already knew who it was. "What is it Rin?" 

"I would like to visit Inuyasha and Kagome," she said calmly. "And Ichigo as well." 

"No," he wrote something down. "I have no desire to see that wretched hanyou or that disrespectful human." 

"I will go alone. It is not as if I have not done so before." 

"No." 

"I am not asking for your permission, Sesshoumaru-sama." When he looked up at her, she continued. "They tended to me while I was ill, I owe it to them to let them know that I am well." 

"Send a letter," he suggested. 

"I will do no such thing. That would be rude and dishonorable," she added. "I must visit them as soon as possible." 

"It will have to wait. My guest will arrive in three weeks. You wished to be a hostess, did you not? Your duty is here first." 

Rin fought to remain calm. "I know my duty, and three weeks is enough time." 

"You are being unreasonable, Rin." 

"No, Sesshoumaru-sama. You are being just as unreasonable as I thought you would be, that is why I hesitated bringing the matter up until now. I am more than capable of making the journey myself and returning within two weeks." 

"Tell this Sesshoumaru why it cannot wait until his guests have come and gone." 

"It will be spring. With all the beauty of nature awakening, what is to stop me from enjoying the sights and taking two months to do what would take two weeks?" 

He thought of it for a short moment. Rin did have the tendency to obsess over flowers and whatever baby animal that happened to cross her path. Though he honestly could not recall the last time she had become utterly lost in nature, he was not willing to chance it. 

"Fine. But you will **not** go alone." 

"Fine." 

Rin fisted her hands in her sleeves and marched from the room, rethinking her plans. Though she had every intention of visiting Kagome and Ichigo, she would have preferred to do it without Sesshoumaru. After all, he _was_ the reason she wanted to leave as soon as possible. She needed space, time, and certainly not Sesshoumaru's advances, in order to fully understand her feelings _and_ his actions. 

She could only hope he would not further complicate things during their short trip. 

* * *

I hope this chapter clears up any confusion. I know I make Rin quite cunning and clever, she is still rather confused, for lack of a better word, about things regarding intimacy, as you can see from this chapter. I'm developing things a little slowly between them, but I'll never keep you bored! Thanks for all the reviews, they really keep me going! I have also been getting reviews for previous stories I've written. So for anyone who doesn't think I still read them, I do, and thank you for them! 

THANKS EVERYONE! 

Rabid Anime Gurl 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is Copyright of Takahashi Rumiko

**Nothing Without The Other**

_Chapter 8_

_She was a clever little wench,_ Sesshoumaru realized as he glanced at Rin. She was riding Ah Un, consumed by her own thoughts and obviously determined to reach her destination. He scowled inwardly, well aware of her antics. This Sesshoumaru was no fool. He knew the girl was trying to get away from him under the guise of visiting her precious caretakers. Why did she refuse to tell him the truth? 

Sesshoumaru had always prided himself on being honest. As often was the case, his honesty replaced his emotions. Why waste precious energy showing his distaste for Inuyasha when he could clearly reveal as much with words? Though he would admit that his worthless half brother often provoked him into violence and he was forced to use his sword in place of his words. 

He was honest about how he regarded humans and youkai beneath them. He found them to be weak, cowardly creatures and filthy, dishonest beasts. They smelled or engaged in activities that smelled. Most had no respect for those clearly above their status. They were no better than fleas. Such thoughts were perhaps why many believed he hated humans, but they misinterpreted him. He simply disliked them a great deal. 

Had Rin learned nothing of honesty from him? Instead of simply telling him why his actions made her uncomfortable, she chose to be vague in attempt to make him fill in the gaps. _He_ would not be made to do anything. So he would play her game and be just as vague as she was. She would tire out eventually and directly question the reason for his behavior. 

But, he wondered vaguely, did he have the answers? This strange relationship between he and Rin was undeniably confusing. Part of him revolted at the very idea of pursing anything other than friendship with the human woman. And even friendship seemed to irritate this side of him. He had no interest in mating to a woman who would be in constant need of protection and affection. Though it seemed, Rin needed none of those things. 

She was no ordinary human, if she could be considered human at all. She had no desire to be among her own kind with the exception of that rotten boy, Inuyasha's mate and friends. It seemed to him she was far more comfortable with people who had some sort of experience with living in harmony among youkai. Again, with the exception of that rotten boy. 

Then one must take into consideration the fact that she was just as much a hanyou as Inuyasha himself. Most hanyous were treated by both races as a disgrace and in turn, fell under the category Sesshoumaru placed humans and weaker youkai. But again Rin met neither of the qualifications to be placed among them. Hence, his dilemma. 

He could not consider her human or hanyou or youkai. In comparison to him, she _was_ weak, she _was_ beneath him, but for one reason or another, none of that seemed to matter. She had only to smile or annoy him and all he saw was Rin. Her status and blood, nothing else but her presence seemed to matter. He wanted her to be by his side for as long as time would allow. 

Sesshoumaru eyed her suspiciously, wondering why the proposition sounded vaguely like taking a life mate. 

He would admit that he found pleasure kissing her, if only because he enjoyed unnerving her. But it was a dangerous game to play as he quickly found the more he did it, the less he wanted to stop. And while he relished in the idea of rutting with her, it would be done to sedate his sexual frustrations and nothing more. Even that could become as dangerous as kissing. 

Sesshoumaru found himself at a loss. Rin _would_ stay with him, but at a great risk, for he doubted he could keep his hands to himself that long. Rarely did he find a demoness who he was drawn to so intensely as he was to Rin. When he did decide to take her, and eventually he would, it may change things irreversibly. Their relationship would never be the same. 

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" 

He focused quickly, his hand immediately going to Toukijin's hilt, and looked for any eminent danger. When he found nothing, he glanced over at Rin and found her laughing at him. 

"I've been trying to get your attention for some time now," she managed in between breaths. "What on earth were you thinking about?" 

"You," he said simply, pleased when her laughing stopped immediately. 

Rin looked away from him quickly. "I'm going to stop for the day. Ah Un and I need a break and some food." 

He looked over at the horizon. "The sun will not be setting for some time. We can still get some distance in." 

"I have not had a meal since sunrise, we're stopping." 

She tugged on Ah Un's reins and dove from the sky, leaving Sesshoumaru to follow after them. She jumped down from the beast and walked beside him as he searched for a healthy piece of grass to graze upon. She was looking to the trees and bushes, hoping to find some type of fruit or berry, when Sesshoumaru joined her. 

"Try not to let your anger show, it's too nice of a day," she teased him easily. 

"You're wasting time," he told her. 

"Nonsense," she went to catch up with Ah Un. "We will arrive at Ichigo's home no later than tomorrow afternoon." 

He fell into silence. 

"Was your father picky with his time as well?" She asked. 

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms, tucking his hands in his sleeves. "There was no need. No one would dare waste his time, especially when a letter or servant would have sufficed." 

"I find it hard to believe that he was so impersonal," she said, trying to soothe his temper with a smile. 

Again, he chose to say nothing. 

"I could be wrong. I will not presume to know of your fathers ways." She pulled Ah Un to the river she found and watched him drink eagerly. 

"Chihi-ue changed a great deal after Haha-ue's death." 

Rin looked up at him, wondering how much her death changed _him_. "Death always changes people, especially if we lose someone we deeply care for." 

"Hnn," he said in agreement. "He was quite fearsome after the war. No one dared rise up against him after that. While he was never very open with his emotions, he became somewhat colder. It did not last long, however." 

She thought she knew why, but dared not voice it. She knew the consequences of speaking of Inuyasha, his mother, _and_ their father all at once. Jaken was the only fool who failed to learn. 

"When he became involved with Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, he turned much to soft. One enemy took advantage of that." 

Again, Rin chose to say nothing. Assuming anything may anger him and refuse to say anything more. Then how would she learn of how he had become an orphan like herself? 

"To this day, this Sesshoumaru is still unsure what incited the battle between Chichi-ue and Ryuukossei. But neither of them survived long enough to give the answer. Ryuukossei was sealed into an eternal sleep by Chichi-ue's fang. Chichi-ue was too injured to finish him off." 

Memories of bloodshed flooded Rin's mind and suddenly, she felt light headed. She placed a hand over her heart as if to steady its rapid beating. Did she really want to hear the rest? 

"But Izayoi, worthless and weak as ever, was in danger and Chichi-ue did not hesitate to protect his pregnant wife. She escaped with her wretched, dirty blooded child while my father fought until his death against some insignificant human." 

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she hesitated for a moment, fearful of the growing anger she heard in his voice. "Your father was truly great." 

"**No,**" he rounded on her, his eyes bright with anger. "A great daiyoukai does **not** die for a simpering _human_ woman and her bastard hanyou! Such weak creatures gave him a pathetic death. He should have stayed and fought Ryuukossei to the death. **That** would have proven his greatness." 

She stared at him in surprise and took a few steps back. "Any great man such as your father would find honor in dying for his family. How can you be so angry for that?" 

"There is **no** honor in dying for a weak half breed who would later find himself was pinned to a tree by a human woman, thus _proving_ how worthless his life was. There is **no** honor in dying for a fool unworthy of Chichi-ue's blood and Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha and his mother should have died in my father's place!" 

Rin stared at him in disbelief. "Sesshoumaru-sama..you can't-" 

He closed the distance between them and looked down at her fiercely. "Do **not** give this Sesshoumaru orders. Humans and hanyous are weak creatures, unworthy of anything a powerful youkai would bestow upon them. No youkai should _ever_ die in their place." 

She looked away from him and shut her eyes, fearing he would strike her at any moment. _How could he be so cruel?_ she wondered. Sesshoumaru had everything! Memories of his mother and father, his father's home, his father's title, his glory. All Inuyasha had was a sword and still Sesshoumaru believed he did not deserve that. 

Sesshoumaru fought to control his anger as he stared at her. She looked so cowardly and withdrawn that it unnerved him. Never had he been the cause of Rin's fear. He wondered if he had been too harsh. 

"Rin," he reached forward to turn her towards him. 

"Don't!" She slapped his hand away. "How can you be so cruel to your own flesh and blood? Inuyasha has nothing to remember his father by! Why do you find pleasure in torturing him by constantly reminding him of that?" 

"He deserves nothing," he said simply. 

She backed away from him again, tears threatening to spill down her face. "**You** are the one who deserves nothing, Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha would gladly trade Tetsusaiga for the moments you spent with your mother and father, but because he is half _human_, you believe he does not deserve anything but death. Is that what you wish for me?" 

"Do not put words in my mouth Rin." 

"There is no difference between Inuyasha and I! I am a hanyou, I am weak, my father died protecting me. But do you know what he left me with? Do you? Ask me!" She demanded, ignoring the downpour of tears. 

Sesshoumaru hesitated for a long moment. "What did he leave you with?" 

"My mothers screams, my brothers cries, his plea for me to hide! I can't remember their faces, but I remember their **deaths** quite clearly. Should I have died with them? Would that have been more deserving for someone as unworthy of me?" 

He stepped forward, some strange instinct telling him to try to comfort her. "I would never wish harm upon you Rin." 

"Do **not** come near me, liar! How can you say those things about Inuyasha and not realize they apply to me as well?" She shook her head sadly. "For a time, you really made me believe you could care, but you've shown me you're just as heartless as ever." 

"Rin," he called to her when she turned and retreated to the forest. When she ignored him, he thought it best to allow her some time to be alone. A force gripped his heart as she walked away and he damned the organ and his foolishness for causing him so much pain.

* * *

Sorry I couldn't update last week. Very, very busy weekend. I don't even know how much sleep I got, but I do know it wasn't enough! I'm going to make up for it though, trust me! I hope you like this chapter. I'm trying to unfold Sesshoumaru's character much more in order to further develop his relationship w/Rin, even though she is kind of slacking in that area as well. But don't worry! Things will get better.   
Thanks for all the great reviews and comments on my other stories. I really appreciate it. I'm also glad everyone is pleased with the characterizations and the flow of the story in general. Must hone my technique now if I wish to be an accomplished writer! 

Rabid Anime Gurl 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is Copyright of Takahashi Rumiko

**Nothing Without The Other**

_Chapter 9_

Rin sat high in a tree, staring up at the sky as the clouds rolled by. Birds occasionally streaked by, proving that spring was finally on its way. She felt a sense of calm and misery wash over her at the same time as she longed to be like those birds. They had no care in the world, as if their only purpose in life was to enjoy spring and sing. 

She dropped her head to her knees and fought back another onslaught of tears. It had hurt so deep to hear Sesshoumaru speak of his brother in such a way. She knew what it was like to grow up without the love of a family. And if hanyou's were as hated as Sesshoumaru made them out to be, she knew what it was like to be beat for simply trying to survive. Sesshoumaru hated them both for being two weak to do anything about it. 

Kami, it hurt so much. At least now she knew how he felt about her being a hanyou, or something like it anyway. He would never consider her family. How foolish she had been to want to be apart of his so desperately. There seemed to be only room for full youkai in Sesshoumaru's heart. Jaken and Ah Un were probably closest to family to him than she could ever hope for! 

She felt so betrayed. This was nothing compared to pain she felt when she believed he was just using her. To know what he _really_ thought of her despite all that they shared...it was just too much. Maybe she was only fooling herself again. He had said he would never wish her harm and he had never intentionally done anything to harm her, physically or emotionally. That did not explain why he had such a low opinion of humans and hanyous. 

Rin pushed the thoughts away, feeling they were only making things worse. She was hungry and she had left her rice in the pouch with Ah Un. The sun was also beginning to set and sleep would do her well. Hopefully seeing Saori-sama and the girls would cheer her up. Determined to be stronger than her emotions, she jumped from the tree, only to be completely caught off guard as she was punched in the face. 

The force was so incredible that she flew back a few feet. She quickly caught her balance and slowed to a stop with one knee on the ground. Wiping the blood from her mouth, she looked up at the bear youkai and glared. 

"You are going to regret that," she growled fiercely. 

The bear growled in return and charged toward her, more interested in a meal than anything else. Rin unsheathed her sword and took one step before she froze. Some thing flashed in front of her and tackled the bear youkai to the ground. There was a struggle as a smaller figure attacked it. Within moments the movement stopped and the new youkai glanced at her. She took a fearful step back as it stepped out to completely reveal itself to her. 

Rin stared at the strange youkai, caught by the fierceness in his pale yellow eyes. His arms were orange and dotted with many black spots. He had an incredibly round head and smaller round ears that framed his face. A black trail began at the corner of his eyes and ended at the corners of his mouth, as if he had just cried black tears. His black hair, caught in a simple ponytail at the base of his neck, looked as though it was bone straight. He wore blue hakama pants and black do-maru chest armor. There was some sort of weapon slung across his back, but she could not tell if it was a sword or something else. 

"Who-" she started to ask, but he dashed off as quickly as he came. "Wait!" She called as she followed after him. "Wait! I mean you no harm. Onegai, wait!" 

He jumped in front of her and growled at her lightly. "What do you want?" 

His voice was surprisingly light and unthreatening. "I wanted to thank you," she said. "And you're hurt," she noted now that she was closer to him. "Please, allow me to repay you some how." 

He was staring at her, as if considering her request, when Sesshoumaru made his appearance. He wasted no time in attacking the strange youkai and was surprised when it was dodged so easily. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Stop!" Rin demanded and quickly put herself between both youkai. "Don't _trouble_ yourself trying to protect me, we wouldn't want _you_ do die. Besides, he's already saved me from a bear youkai." 

Sesshoumaru stared at the cheetah youkai, ignoring his disrespectful hiss. "Get away from him, Rin. Youkai from China are not meant to be trusted." 

"China?" The admission only sparked her curiosity and she turned to face him. "Are you really from China?" 

He stared at the strange woman in confusion, caught off guard by her friendly smile. "I am." 

"I would love to hear about it if you don't mind. Are you hungry? I have some rice and I was just going to cook it." 

"Sure.." He cast Sesshoumaru a wary glance. 

"Don't worry about him," she smiled. "My name is Rin by the way, what's yours?" 

"Eiji." 

Sesshoumaru watched as they disappeared, fighting the urge to rip the cheetah youkai apart. How dare he save his Rin and walk off as if they had known each other for centuries? He followed after them, ignoring their senseless chatter about China, ignoring their silly attempts to catch fish, ignoring the way Rin seemed to act so care free around him. 

He simply entertained the idea of watching Eiji melt in a pool of his poison.

* * *

They were up at dawn. Rin yawned lazily, immediately regretting staying up so late. Eiji had been so much fun to talk to and even more interesting to look at. But after talking well into the night, he left her with promises to try to see her again. Content with that, she curled up and fell asleep almost immediately. The thought of seeing him again excited her until she saw Sesshoumaru staring at her intently. Yesterday came flooding back into her mind. 

She turned away from him and quickly rose to her feet to send Ah Un off to snack before they left. She built a fire to warm what was left of the rice she had brought with her and ate in silence. 

"Rin, we need to talk about yesterday," his voice interrupted her bliss. 

She tensed up. "There is nothing to talk about." 

"You misinterpreted what I said." 

"No, you made yourself very clear, Sesshoumaru-sama." 

He crossed to her and pulled her to her feet. He saw the hurt was still in her eyes, tasted a small sample of her fear upon the air. "This Sesshoumaru will **not** apologize for what I said about Inuyasha and his mother, I meant every word. But it was never my intention to make you think I equated you to them. You are different." 

She tried to push his hands from her shoulders but found herself firmly caught in his hold. "I am not different! You hate them, you hate me!" 

"I will hate everyone responsible for Chichi-ue's death, whether he willingly gave his life or not!" 

Rin froze and stared up at him in disbelief. There was pain in his voice and in his eyes for the briefest of moments. But he must have realized his mistake and quickly masked it before he continued. 

"Be reasonable Rin. Surely you know what I mean. This fear and distrust you have for your own kind is a result of your own family's death. Do not tell me you no longer hate bandits and expect me to believe it." 

She trembled and paled at the thought. "It...its no the same! They are not my flesh and blood!" 

"Then why are you so afraid to live among humans? Tell me!" He shook her slightly, but got no response. "Because you _hate_ them, you fear them, and you'd rather die than live anywhere near them for the rest of your life." 

She closed her eyes in shame because it was true after all. Though she had come to trust Ichigo and his family, Sango and her family, and Kagome, she would never _willingly_ spend the rest of her days in a village. 

"It angers me to think my father would be alive if not for Inuyasha. I am grateful for the memories we shared, but not for the loss I feel knowing there will be no more. Chichi-ue was indeed a great youkai, but I have never understood his desire to die for someone so weak. Until I understand, I will **not** forgive." 

"Gomen ne, Sesshoumaru-sama. I didn't realize how much it hurt to lose your father," she started crying again. 

"Enough," he released her so she could dry her face. "This Sesshoumaru did not mean to make you feel unworthy." 

She shook her head. "Don't be a hypocrite, Sesshoumaru-sama. I am human, a fake hanyou. There is no doubt that I am weak." 

"You have far exceeding my expectations on how a human or a hanyou conducts herself. You are the exception. Why do you doubt this Sesshoumaru's word?" 

"Gomen -" 

He placed his finger on her lips to silence her. She looked so beautiful with tears sparkling in her eyes, so tempting. But he resisted the urge to kiss her, sensing that it was too soon. "We should get going." 

"Hai," she said and quickly leaned on her does to give him a small kiss. "Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama." 

As he watched her run off to find Ah Un, he wondered why the force holding his heart seemed to loosen so much.

* * *

What? An update so early you say? That's right! I told you I would make up for last week. Hehe. So maybe this wasn't the chapter everyone was expecting, but it's leading up to a lot of complicated juicy drama. Thank you for the reviews everyone! Hope this chapter is as pleasing as the others. 

**D-Chan3** - Rin is much more mature than she used to be and so running isn't an option. And Sesshoumaru worrying to the point of not being able to think straight...I'd like to see that, but maybe later. Hehe. 

**goddess123452003** - Collabo, huh. Hmmm, I don't know. I'm not sure how many more fics I'm going to be writing. hides from any angry people 

**sesshomaruhasafluffytail** - There will be plenty of time for all that lovey dovey nonsense later, but I'm glad you're enjoying the kind of slow pace I am taking. 

**Shampoo-chan** - I'm glad you think I've improved my dialogues. This was something important to me since the relationship between Sess and Rin have to be based upon something. Whether they know it or not, dialogue really brings them together or pushes them apart...mwhahaha cough ermm..yeah. College sucks, by the way. Nah, jk. 

Rabid Anime Gurl 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is Copyright of Takahashi Rumiko

**Nothing Without The Other**

_Chapter 10_

Rin approached cautiously, almost nervously. She suddenly felt very subconscious about her appearance and what the Noboru family would think about her now. True, she had not outwardly changed _that_ much, but the three stars on her forehead made it quite obvious that something about her was very different. She could only hope they would not be utterly appalled by what had happened to her.

She spotted someone sitting out front and immediately recognized it as Akane. The young girl seemed to stare in disbelief for a short time before running inside. Shortly afterwards, she appeared with Yuriko and Saori. Rin smiled brightly, all fear and apprehension rolling off her shoulders. She eagerly quickened her pace and embraced both women affectionately.

"Oh, Rin. I was so worried about you!" Saori exclaimed as she held Rin's face in her hands. "But look at you. You're even more beautiful and healthier than before."

"Hai, Saori-sama, I am fine," she added with a smile. "Your little girls have grown quite a bit since I've gone and I see you already have another on the way!"

Saori rubbed her ever-growing belly. "Hai. Tadaki and I are both hoping for a boy."

She smiled before looking down at Akane. "Can you still fit the yukata I made for you Akane-chan?"

Akane giggled. "Of course I can, Rin-chan! And I've taken very good care of it."

"I'm so proud of you." Rin bent to hug the child again before she spoke to Saori. "When will Ichigo and Tadaki-sama return? I have so much to tell you all."

"Very shortly, I'm sure. Please, come in and sit. Let me pour you some tea. Surely you must be tired from your journey," Saori added.

"I'm fine, arigatou. Oh! Excuse my manners!" She said and quickly turned to Sesshoumaru, whom she had nearly forgotten was there. "I did not introduce you. This is Lord Sesshoumaru. He is the one I spent most of my childhood with and whom I have been staying with this winter."

Saori bowed respectfully. "Thank you for being so kind to Rin and taking such care of her. If not for you, we would not have the honor of knowing such a wonderful young woman."

Sesshoumaru glanced at Rin. "Indeed."

Rin forced a smile before she turned back to Saori. "He doesn't say much."

Saori eyed them both suspiciously for a moment, sensing that _something_ was going on. A mother knows all, after all. "There. Tadaki and Ichigo are returning now."

Rin turned and watched them as they approached, a bright smile across her face. She embraced both men affectionately once they reached them. Tadaki clucked his tongue and tried his best to look angry.

"How long have you been well, young lady? Saori has been quite worried about you. Why didn't you come see us sooner?" Tadaki questioned her.

"The youkai probably kept her locked up somewhere," Ichigo answered for her as he looked at Sesshoumaru with fire in his eyes.

Sesshoumaru returned the gaze with equal fierceness, but said nothing.

"Ichigo please. Had it not been for Sesshoumaru-sama, it would have been you who came to visit me. And at my grave, for that mater. Gomen ne, Tadaki-sama. I came as soon as we felt I was ready."

"Hold your tongue, Ichigo," Tadaki advised his son. "You have been ill this entire time?"

"No, I have been healthy for quite some months. A month passed in Kagome's care before I became well again. There were other circumstances keeping me from reaching my complete strength."

Tadaki raised an eyebrow. "Please explain. You have our attention."

Rin quickly told them what transpired after they sent her to Kagome, how she managed to escape death for a second time, and the transformation she had undergone because she had survived. She summarized her months of training to gain control of her body and her time at her lord's estate, leaving out, of course, and her changing relationship with him.

"Tell me it isn't true," Ichigo demanded. "Tell me he hasn't changed you into a youkai."

"Had there been another way other than this one, Sesshoumaru-sama would have taken it. But I have no regrets. I am alive and that is all that matters. You do not have to accept me as I am now, that is not why I came here."

Saori stepped forward and inspected all the features Rin explained had changed. "It's true. You are no longer human, or at least you are not this close up. But when I look into your eyes, I still see the same woman I have come to love as my daughter."

Rin smiled and did her best to fight back her tears. "Arigatou, Saori-sama."

Tadaki stepped forward. "No matter how much you change physically, you are still Rin. You will always be welcome and loved here."

She bit her lip. "Arigatou, Tadaki-sama. That means so much to me."

"We should be thanking Lord Sesshoumaru," Tadaki reminded everyone as he turned to the youkai. "Saori. Why don't you take the children inside for tea? I would like to have a word with him alone."

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru quickly, fighting a wave of panic. How would he respond to Tadaki's request? "Tadaki-sama, I'm sure- "

"Go inside and make up with your friend Rin," Sesshoumaru advised her. "It seems he still needs some reassurance."

"H-hai," she said and let herself be dragged inside by an excited Akane.

Tadaki walked off a short distance before speaking. "I'm sure you would agree it isn't any of my business, but as I consider myself Rin's father figure, you cannot blame me for asking. A father is always protective over his daughter."

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "This Sesshoumaru understands."

"What are your intentions toward Rin?"

Sesshoumaru merely stared. There were many things he intended to say and do to Rin, but some how he did not think these were the type of intentions the old man was referring to. He mulled over the proper response for a moment before answering.

"I intend to return to my estate with her and carry on with the rest of my duties."

Tadaki shook his head. "You misunderstand me. You obviously _love_ Rin, but what do you intend to do about it? Will you take her as her wife or are you opposed to the idea of being so involved with a human as most people seem to be?"

Again, Sesshoumaru stared, his features slightly lightened with surprise. The ideology of love often escaped his complete understanding. He had seen the things love caused many to do and nothing he felt toward Rin could be considered love, at least to his knowledge. Was there perhaps more to love that he was unaware of? Some emotion, some action or sign? Were _his_ actions toward Rin a sign of love? Was this strange pressure on his heart trying to tell him he loved Rin?

"You _do_ love Rin, don't you? Had I the power to give my life's energy to Saori if she was in death's grasp, I would do it with out hesitation. A man does not do such a thing unless he is deeply in love with the woman."

Sesshoumaru continued to stare at him blankly, at a loss for words. The concept still escaped him.

"Kami, you would think you don't know _what_ love is."

"This Sesshoumaru will admit he does not."

Tadaki stared in shock before he gathered himself. "Tell me, would you give your life, without hesitation, to save her? Would you rather die than live without her?"

The answer came faster than Sesshoumaru anticipated. He _had_, essentially, nearly given his life to save Rin as it had taken most of his youki to heal her. He had been more than willing to do so because the possibility of letting her go had seemed quite unbearable. Now he understood why.

"Hai, I would," he admitted quietly.

"I have never met a man who is so deep in love that he doesn't even know it," Tadaki chuckled to himself. "But I have learned what I wanted. Rin will be in good hands with someone who loves her that much. I wish you the best of luck. But a word of advice my boy. Don't think that just because you figured out that those strange feelings are love that things are going to get easier."

"Hnn."

"Ichigo is getting married in two days. I'm sure Rin will want to stay," Tadaki added. "I am also sure you will not."

"You are quite perceptive, old man."

"Perhaps. If you had any desire to be around humans, Rin would probably have taken leave of you and spent her life among them. That much is obvious."

"Tell Rin I will meet her at the cavern in two days. And take this," Sesshoumaru retrieved two small pouches from his sleeve and lightly tossed them to Tadaki. "I am sure she will want to buy you all something."

"Understood," he said and with a nod he returned to his home. "Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama left these for you."

Rin furrowed her brows in confusion. "Where did he go? You two didn't have an argument did you?" She narrowed her eyes. "Tadaki-sama, did you say something to offend him?"

"Of course not!" He laughed. "He will meet you at the cavern after the wedding. Ichigo has informed you hasn't he?"

"Hai, he has. But I think it is best if I leave. I do not want to further upset Ichigo."

"I am not upset Rin, just...I don't understand. You hated him so much and he hurt you so deeply, how can I trust him not to do it again?"

"I was young and confused and hurt," she admitted with a shrug. "Those horrible things I said about Sesshoumaru-sama were never true and I am sorry I led you to believe they were. I will never turn on him again, even if you still dislike him."

Ichigo sighed. "I will trust your word Rin, as I always have. It would please me to have you at my wedding. Please stay."

Rin looked toward the door, hoping to sense Sesshoumaru nearby. Obviously he had given her the okay to stay even though they were on a tight schedule. She had no choice but to take advantage of this rare, kind moment.

"Hai, I'll stay," she finally said. "Now, tell me how this young woman caught your eye."

* * *

Rin peered into the forest, patiently waiting for some sign, some motion that would give away his position. Remaining focused, she tuned into the sounds around her and listened in hopes of hearing his footsteps. Her ears twitched slightly as the barest hint of a rumbling sound reached them. Smiling, she rose to her feet and dashed silently into the forest. 

She immediately jumped into a tree and bounded to the next. There was a single moment of hesitation before she hopped down and raced through the forest, dodging trees as he pursued her. She turned her head as a tree she passed shook from an added weight. Shifting carefully but quickly, she changed direction and barely managed to dodge being captured.

But he quickly regained momentum and was following closely at her heels. She jumped into another tree, trying to lose him, before landing back down on the ground. But it had not helped. She could feel him reaching out to grasp her. He was close. He had only to pounce and -

They tumbled to the ground, rolled across the forest floor until they collided into bush.

Rin let out a breathless laugh and covered her heart with her hand as if to steady it. "You are much to quick for me Eiji. I think you lied about how often you play this little game."

Eiji sat up and struggled to catch his breath. "It is a game we must play in order to be successful in our hunts. I did not hurt you did I?"

She smiled and sat up. "No, I'm fine. Tell me," she added as her eyes lit up with curiosity. "What other games did you play that also helped you hunt?"

"Well it has always been within the same game," he rose to his feet and hid within a bush. "Sometimes I would stalk my brother or mother," he quietly circled around her. "Hushed in silence, blending with the shadows, waiting for the right moment to catch my victim off guard."

Rin followed him as best she could but he was quite practiced. His heart rate was slow, his breathing steady, and his movements were barely audible. It was quite clear that had it not been for the youki in her blood, she would have been an easy target.

"And then without warning, the chase starts," he quickened his pace. "or I simply pounce if I'm close enough," he jumped from the shadows and landed just inches in front of her. "But as much fun as this game can be, it is always just practice."

"Did your mother teach you?"

"Not really. It is more instinctual to play in such a way when we relax after a meal or when we wake up. Only when we're older do we realize how important it is."

She smiled and nodded her understanding. "It seems you had a very entertaining as well as insightful childhood."

"I did."

Rin watched his ears twitch and gave into the urge to touch them, if only for a moment. She smiled when she was rewarded with a rumbling purr from his chest. He moved closer, urging her to continue, until she obliged him. She pet him eagerly, earning deeper purrs, and longed to take him home for her pet.

"I better go," she looked down at the adorable cheetah lying in her lap. "Tomorrow I have to be up with the sun."

Eiji rose and helped her to her feet. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

Rin brushed the debris from her kimono and hair. "Same place and time," she told him with a smile.

"Tomorrow then," he waved and dashed off into the night.

Rin quickly raced back to the Noboru's home and quietly slipped inside, unaware that she was being watched from a figure hidden in the distant shadows.

* * *

Okay, another chapter and quite informing neh? Or maybe not. I'm sure you're all thinking "What the hell is Rin doing?" Yes..what IS she doing...only time will tell. 

**Verona** - I'm not really sure why the last chapter was so short, to be honest. I was rather appalled myself when I updated it, believe it or not. If anyone remembers when I first began posting this story, I had ten chapters written. Meaning chapters 1-10 (which you are only seeing just now) were complete. So basically when I upload I run through a final spell check and stuff. So yeah...the only thing I can think of is that I wanted to bring an aspect of Sess/Rin's relationship to a close. Rin wants to be apart of Sess's family but first he must deal with his issues with his father brother. Though he doesn't confront it directly, he does, finally, voice his issues to another person. So basically all of that comes to a head and it won't be dealt with again until he sees IY. So that's done! On to issues w/this Eiji person. That is the only justification I can think of for having such a short chapter. As for the chapter being dry (and I'm sure you'll find this chapter dry as well)...ehh...I don't know really what to say to that. I know everyone wants to see more lime, but some things can't be rushed. I can't have a lime scene in EVERY chapter because then I miss the opportunity to develop the subtle and finer side of the relationship. So I just ask for your patience. The juicy stuff will be back next chapter. THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR COMMENT!

**Flor** - Yeah not an abundance of reviews, but I'm extremely grateful for the ones I do get. I know that the way things are going, I think I will get more reviews than on my previous stories and that is what I'm going for. It means that I've improved. So yeah, I encourage people to review and really give me some constructive criticism as well as encouragement!

**Shampoo-chan** - Ahh, already looking ahead. Yes, there WILL be fluffiness when they discover they are nothing without the other. I know these last two chapters have been a little lacking in the lime department, but things will pick up and escalate with the next chapter. So just be patience! Hehe, I promise you won't regret it!

Thank you everyone for the reviews and support! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Rabid Anime Gurl


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is Copyright of Takahashi Rumiko

**Nothing Without The Other**

_Chapter 11_

"Oh, here Rin. Feel this." 

Rin placed a hand to Saori's pregnant belly and resisted the urge to squeal with delight when the child inside playfully kicked at her hand. Something inside her stirred and she felt oddly jealous. Ignoring the strange feeling, Rin looked up at Saori with curiosity. 

"How..how exactly does this happen Saori-sama?" She blushed in embarrassment. "I mean, how do you become pregnant?" 

Saori laughed lightly. "My dear, sweet, innocent Rin. Sometimes I forget that you did not have a normal childhood. Akane has asked me that question a million times over." 

Rin frowned. "I was not aware of how much I missed, how much a mother was supposed to teach her children." 

"Do not fret Rin. You mustn't regret your circumstances. But come," she slowly rose to her feet and gestured for Akane to carry the basket full of clothing. "We'll sit and talk about it over mochi and miso soup." 

Rin eagerly followed after Saori and prepared the meal under her direction. Grateful for the help, Saori relaxed and slowly explained, and with some necessary details, the actions involved that led to a woman becoming pregnant. 

Rin blushed a deep shade of red. When she had been in heat, Fumiko had briefly explained mating, but she left out that the action was essentially meant to bear children and not just for pleasure. She bit her lip and gathered the courage to ask what she had not been too much of a coward to ask before. 

"Does it hurt? That is, giving birth and..and.." 

Saori smiled. "I am afraid that giving birth is quite painful, but it is entirely worth it. And as for intercourse, for some women the first time is painless and for others it isn't. But that is only the first time. The act itself is very pleasurable." 

The image of she and Sesshoumaru in the forest months ago flashed briefly across her mind. Rin blushed again as her body warmed at the thought. Had Sesshoumaru not been in control, she would have experienced this pleasurable act and may have even been with child by now. Not that she _wanted_ to mate with him, let alone _have_ his children and she was sure Sesshoumaru felt the same way. _Or at least I _think_ I'm sure_, she thought. 

"I envy you, Saori-sama. And Ichigo as well." Rin admitted. 

"Why is that?" 

"I shall probably remain a virgin forever. I'll never marry and have children of my own." 

Saori laughed. "Where do you get this nonsense Rin?" 

She frowned. "Sesshoumaru-sama will not allow any humans on his estate and I am to much of a coward to live in a human village. Not to mention humans and youkai alike believe hanyous are a disgrace." 

"I wouldn't jump to such conclusions quite yet Rin," Saori advised her, remembering what she felt when she witnessed the brief exchange between Sesshoumaru and Rin. "Lord Sesshoumaru could change his mind." 

Rin shook her head. "Not very likely. In all my years of traveling with him, we never visited the Western Lands. It was only until I became a hanyou did he take me there. Humans are simply not welcome." 

"He has already changed his opinion regarding hanyous." 

Rin arched in eyebrow. "What are you trying to say, Saori-sama?" 

She sipped her tea. "It would not surprise me if Lord Sesshoumaru wanted to take you as his wife and if you accepted such a proposition..." she added casually. 

Rin laughed nervously. "Don't be silly, Saori-sama. Sesshoumaru-sama would never.._I_ would never..." 

"Sweet Rin, you think I didn't notice how he looks at you? You think I didn't notice how it makes you nervous?" She leaned over and squeezed Rin's hand. "A mother is very intuitive." 

She shook her head again. "That isn't the reason why he looks at me so, Saori-sama. There is something that troubles him ever since I began to change, something that makes him uncomfortable and in turn makes me uncomfortable." 

Saori gave her a weak smile and patted her hand. A young woman should explore love on her own, no matter how oblivious she was. She would interfere no more. "I'm sure you're right Rin. I knew something was wrong and now I understand. But do not give up hope, you will have a family of your own someday." 

Rin nodded and gathered the dishes in silence. She washed them slowly, her mind too preoccupied with the shaky prospects of her unknown future to hurry her along. Would she ever be as lucky as Saori and Ichigo?

* * *

"You were quite difficult to catch this time," Eiji admitted as he walked with her to the village. 

She looked up at him, to breathless to form a smile. "I am accustomed to your game now." 

"This wedding you're going to, it is not for you is it?" He asked. 

"No. My friend is getting married," she said. "I'll probably never wed." 

"When we met, I thought you were mated to that inu-youkai." 

Rin frowned, wondering where this idea about she and Sesshoumaru had originated. "Why would you think that?" 

He looked over at her. "In rare cases, a demoness adopts certain characteristics from her mate after the mating ritual. You are clearly a hanyou but your features resemble a full youkai and that of your Lord Sesshoumaru." 

"I assure you that is not the case. And while we are speaking of Sesshoumaru-sama, I must inform you that I cannot see you tomorrow. After the ceremony I must return to him so we may continue our journey to our next destination." 

He nodded his understanding. "I will try to see you again soon. Is that alright?" 

"Hai, of course," she answered with a smile. "Goodnight Eiji." 

"Goodnight Rin," he said before turning to disappear into the forest. 

Rin walked slowly back to the house, contemplating her ever changing relationship with Sesshoumaru. Though she could not deny that his actions toward her had crossed the line of friendship, it was difficult for her to imagine their relationship going beyond what it was now. She could attribute that to the fact that there was so many things unsaid and unexplained, things that she hoped to have explained once she talked to Kagome. 

But what constantly affected her was the fact that she did not understand her own feelings. The intimate moments that passed between she and Sesshoumaru did not make her uncomfortable. She quickly learned that the sensations generated by those moments were simply strange and unnerving, so much so that afterwards she wondered if she was supposed to feel that way at all. Before she could fully explore the meanings of those sensations, the moment either dissolved into a fit of bickering or left her at a complete loss for words. Why did he cause her to feel that way? 

She looked up at the nearly full moon. The sky was clear and sprinkled with millions of sparkling stars. It was a beautiful sight, but the brilliance of the night did nothing to console her tired thoughts. 

"Rin." 

Could the fates really be so cruel or was she imagining things? 

Rin turned her head and watched Sesshoumaru approach her. "The fates are cruel," she said with a sigh. 

He stared at her intently. "What do you mean by this?" 

"Nothing," she said as she turned to face him completely. "Is something troubling you?" 

He simply watched her for several moments, trying to gauge his own reaction to her. He had not seen her since he had spoken with Tadaki, since he realized that he...It was still difficult to believe that he, Lord of the Western Land, was in love with a simple human woman. He was cold, calculating, and independent, a powerful inu-youkai who protected no one but himself. So why did he feel he needed her so much? 

"The fates are cruel," he told her. 

"Some how I think we're talking about the same thing," she said, brushing the hair from her face. 

"Are we Rin?" He stepped forward, closing the space between them, and tucked the stray strand of hair behind her ear. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please," she took a step back. 

He cupped her neck and placed his other hand on her hip to pull her closer to him. Her heart raced and he felt her breathe heavily against his face. He brought her as close as his armor would allow and leaned forward until their lips were just inches apart. 

"You call this Sesshoumaru heartless and when I show you affection, you act as though I've done something wrong." 

She squeezed her eyes shut to escape the piercing gaze of his golden eyes. "This _is_ wrong, this is _unnatural_! You shouldn't be doing this." 

A powerful hand gripped his heart tightly. "Look at me!" He shouted. "Tell me why you think this." 

"I..I don't know," she shook her head and tired to break free of his grasp. 

Sesshoumaru crushed his lips against hers, eagerly seeking to invade her mouth. She placed her hands on his cheeks in a poor attempt to push him away, but he persisted with a fierceness that matched her own. He scrapped his teeth against her button lip and when she gasped in shock, his tongue darted into her mouth as he deepened the kiss. 

Slowly she began to relax and returned the kiss with equal passion and urgency. Her hands slipped down to tangle in his hair and in response, he slid his hand up to fondle her breast. He pulled her head back and placed hungry kisses on her exposed neck. A shaky moan escaped her lips and she trembled in his arms. Satisfied, he gentled his touch and fought to calm his own desires. 

"Is this what you mean Rin, is it wrong for me to want you? Is it unnatural?" He brushed his nose against her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her arousal. 

"I..I can't think! Please, let me go," she pleaded. "I don't want this." 

"Your eyes are golden Rin," he told her, adjusting her so they were eye level. "You want this as much as I do. Is that what you find unnatural? That you want me?" 

"I don't know..I don't know what I want," she cried in obvious confusion. 

He growled, his anger suddenly building, and pushed her away. "You want that foolish cheetah from China, I saw you with him last night. You went to see him again, that is why his scent is all over you." 

"What?" Rin stumbled backward, trying desperately to keep her footing. 

Disgusted with himself and the fowl youkai, Sesshoumaru turned away. "Go. You are to meet me at the cavern as soon as the ceremony ends tomorrow. No arguments." 

Rin slowly turned and walked away, too confused to do anything but obey. She was sure sleep would not come easy as a single thought repeated itself in her head. _What the hell just happened?_

* * *

Okay! I'm updating today because I won't be updating this weekend. I'll be on my spring break far, far away from computer. So I hope everyone is satisfied with this chapter (finally some kissing right?) and will wait patiently until next weekend for the next chapter! Thank you very much for the reviews! I love you all! (Sorry if there are any typos!) 

**About Eiji** - A curious character he is and he will definitely stir things up. Already we can see a bit of how Sesshoumaru feels about the situation (and:or competition)! Rin doesn't quite understand what he's implying, but that is understandable because she doesn't even get Sesshoumaru just yet. We'll be seeing more of Eiji later, not enough for any lemony goodness between he and Rin, but enough to...well, there will be just enough him to _do_ enough. ;) 

Rabid Anime Gurl 


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is Copyright of Takahashi Rumiko

**Nothing Without The Other**

_Chapter 12_

"I'm not leaving until we discuss what happened last night," Rin told him with a look as piercing as the sun the moment one wakes. 

Sesshoumaru simply ignored her and continued to saddle Ah Un as if the woman was not there. 

Fighting for patience, she crossed her arms over her chest and decided to take a different route. "Well, isn't this new. The great Lord Sesshoumaru, pouting because he couldn't have his way with a woman." 

He appeared in front of her in an instant. Her heart leaped as he stalked forward with a look so dangerous, so threatening, that she could not help but retreat. Within moments she found her back pressed against the mountain wall and trapped between Sesshoumaru's arms. He pressed himself so close to her that their armor scrapped together with a most wretched noise she ever heard. For many moments, as if to torture her purposely with his silence, he calmly stared at her. 

Sesshoumaru dipped his head low and his lips nearly brushed against hers. He let his eyes slowly slip down to capture them in his gaze. He watched in fascination as they trembled and imagined feasting upon their delicate curves. Suddenly he wondered if that cheetah creature had taken liberty to doing just that. He met her eyes again, keeping his face as emotionless as ever. 

"Such soft, pliant lips," he said finally. "But they betray you to your instincts. I don't have to touch you, though there are quite a few places this Sesshoumaru believes to have a burning itch and an equal desire to be scratched." 

He let his eyes fall to her lips once more before slowly closed the small space between them and brushed his lips against hers. 

"I have only to kiss them to make you more than willing to let me have my way with you. Do well to remember that Rin." 

When he turned, she reached out to grab his arm. "Why do you keep doing this? I never asked for any of this!" 

He snatched his arm away, ignoring the sting of pain that came with her words. "This Sesshoumaru does as he pleases." 

Rin's eyes widened in surprise. Deeply offended, she moved forward and stepped in front of him. "It _pleases_ you to use me as some sort of sexual toy for your unsatisfied desires?" 

"Once again, you are putting words in this Sesshoumaru's mouth. You're wasting time," he said as he reached forward to grab her arm. 

She flinched away, as if frightened by his touch. "**Don't** _touch_ me. You _never_ so much as laid a _finger_ on me as a child. You wouldn't even _point_ a finger at me! Now you put your hands on me whatever chance you get! Dragging me this way and that, stopping me from leaving, all so you can _touch_ me. What kind of hentai are you?" 

"**Where** do you come up with this nonsense? Is it from that fowl cheetah youkai? No, that could not possibly be it, his scent _was_ all over you last night. You don't seem to mind _him_ touching you." 

Rin scrunched her face up in confusion. "Eiji has nothing to do with this! The way you keep bringing him up I'd swear you were jealous!" The idea made her laugh. 

Sesshoumaru turned and swallowed the sour taste of disgust, and _maybe_ just a little jealously. "If you're quite finished, Rin, we should be leaving. We've already wasted plenty of time." 

"No, not until we've discussed what happened last night, what has been happening lately. Why have you acted in such a way?" 

He turned back to her, met her eyes seriously this time. "Two days ago, I had an answer for that, but now, this Sesshoumaru is not sure why." 

Rin crossed her arms again. "Oh come now, do not be cruel. I'm sure your answer is simple." 

"If it is so simple, why don't you have the answer?" When her faced softened and she said nothing, he continued. "But it is alright that neither of us understands. You have made it quite clear that you don't want this unnatural relationship. Now if we could leave, we can still make some distance before nightfall." 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

If Sesshoumaru thought his response would satisfy her, he could not be more wrong. Instead of sleeping, Rin spent the night tossing and turning, determined to straighten this entire mess out. If she wanted to understand her feelings, there were two things she needed to do. 

The first, the one she desired to do most of all, was talk with someone who could relate to her own strange feelings. Saori or her servants were somehow inappropriate for the matter. The only person she could think of was Kagome, the woman who had to have been in this similar situation with Inuyasha. Though the brothers would deny it, Rin was absolutely sure they had some mannerisms in common. She could only wait rather impatiently before they reached Kagome's village. How many days, she wasn't sure, and this led her to her second task. 

She needed to start from the beginning, to start where things began to change the most: her near death experience. The last she remembered of her sick days was hearing Kagome and Inuyasha discuss her decreasing health and resolving to send for Sesshoumaru. She decided rather quickly that she would rather die than let Sesshoumaru see her in her last moments. Though she wasn't sure if the sight of her would disgust him or if he would be saddened by the potential loss, she had no desire to part this world with either image on her mind. 

The glistening of the beautiful white snow reminded her of Sesshoumaru. That was her last thought before she fell into unconsciousness. 

But something about what occurred later made no sense. If Sesshoumaru had returned to the Western Lands immediately upon their last day together, why had he arrived so quickly? Though Sesshoumaru _was_ swift, Rin could not believe that he would arrive in such a hurry. Not to mention that Inuyasha lacked his brother's speed and, from what Jaken had revealed, knew nothing of the whereabouts of Sesshoumaru's estate. 

Sesshoumaru, therefore, could not have been at his estate when Inuyasha had found him and he must have been close by, but still far enough. It had taken her _several_ attempts to gather enough energy to lift herself from the futon, write the small note, place the extra futon in her place, and climb out the window. If Kagome had not been so preoccupied with her two boys, she would have surely found her lying on the floor of her own bedroom! It also seemed like she had spent _hours_, even days, walking until she finally collapsed. Wherever Inuyasha had encountered his brother, it was a great enough distance to allow her to make her escape. 

Why had he come so quickly, why had he given so much of his own power in order to save her? Could he...could he possibly _desire_ to take her as his wife as Saori suggested? It _would_ explain the strange looks he had given her since the moment she awoke at his estate. It _would_ explain his surprising intimate and passionate actions toward her. It _would_ explain why he put up with her behavior. It would...it would explain _everything_ but her own feelings. 

There was a part of her that desperately wanted to give in to what he offered, but she was also very terrified by the idea, especially upon learning the purpose of such actions. When he kissed her, her mind spun in circles at such a dizzying pace she felt as though she would faint at any moment. Her heart beat faster than she could ever run and that made it almost impossible for her to breathe. She felt this strange motion in her stomach whenever he gave her one of those looks. Her body heated as if she was bathing in the hot sun whenever he came too close. 

Surely such feelings were not the type of pleasures Saori suggested. 

No, these feelings were the type to confuse and to cause her to shy away from any and all future advances. Unless, of course, she was _supposed_ to feel that way. But it seemed so silly to think that such intimate acts could cause a person to act and feel so weak. So this led her right back to her first idea. If Kagome could not help her understand her feelings, Rin was afraid she was doomed. 

She sighed as the sun began to brighten the skies, wondering where the night had gone. 

Sesshoumaru had been equally tortured the entire night, though he needed little sleep. His mind continued to circle the vicious idea that Rin some how found _him_ unworthy of her affections. As if _he_ was unfit to touch and give her pleasure. As if the idea of her loving him in return was as laughable as the idea of him being jealous. 

He cursed his wretched heart for betraying him to such emotions. 

After all, _he_ should be the one appalled by Rin. He should find their relationship unnatural. A great youkai lord such as himself should not waste a breath pursuing a creature so far beneath him. She was human, she was weak, she was...Rin. How was it that he was able to ignore everything that should disgust him and she could not? 

She was poison. That was the only way to explain it. 

Youkai were not prone to sickness or disease, but some how his constant interaction with Rin had developed into some fowl infestation in his heart. Chichi-ue was a proven victim of such interactions with humans. He had grown much to soft and protective over such a weak and insignificant woman. Chichi-ue had invested entirely too much of his attention on Inuyasha's mother and paid the price. If he continued to follow in his father's footsteps, Rin could very well be the death of him. 

He had been foolish enough to let Tadaki lead him to believe that those feelings...that sickness he was feeling was really love. As if _he_ was capable of feeling love. Lust, perhaps, but never love. Love was a complete waste of emotion and time. Much worse it impeded sensible behavior. Sesshoumaru refused to be destroyed by such a silly ideology. 

It was his bruised ego, not love, which caused him to act so irrationally. He was not the type to yell or force his advances upon a woman, but he had done so as a knee jerk reaction. He was not used to rejection and it was clear that he had not handled it very well. If Rin wanted to be with an untrustworthy creature then she could do what she pleased. He would no longer embarrass himself by trying to make her see the error in her ways. 

Rin had nothing to offer him that would not be a simple matter to find in a demoness so much more worthy of his attention. He was very sure that there were plenty of demonesses willing to satisfy his desire should he require it. There was no need then to waste anymore of his time on Rin. He did not need anything from her. Not her attention, her affections, her approval, nor her heart. 

Some how, he felt very empty inside. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin interrupted his thoughts as she climbed atop Ah Un. "How many days will it take to reach Kagome's village?" 

"Three, maybe four since we must stop at the end of the day." 

She frowned, her mind returning to the thoughts that had kept her from sleeping. "How long would it take if we did not stop?" 

"A day and a half at the most," he glanced at her and noted how tired she looked. "Why?" 

"It took you less than a day to arrive at Kagome's village when I was sick." 

Sesshoumaru said nothing as he built a cloud of youki and floated into the sky. They traveled some distance as the tension mounted before Rin spoke. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she said firmly, hinting that she wanted to know why it had taken him such a short time. 

"I was returning to the Western Lands after a small visit with another lord," he lied, and felt a little low for doing so. "Inuyasha caught me in route." 

Rin nodded, not quite believing him. His story would be confirmed once they reached Kagome's village anyway. Many things, she hoped, would be confirmed. She only hoped they would improve this strange relationship between she and Sesshoumaru. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I won't make any extended comments about any reviews because I feel like crap. I caught a cold toward the end of my spring break and I just want to roll over and die. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Thanks everyone. 

Rabid Anime Gurl 


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is Copyright of Takahashi Rumiko

**Nothing Without The Other**

_Chapter 13_

She had never been so bored in her entire life. 

There were countless memories of wandering aimlessly and leisurely about the country and she had always managed to find something to occupy her attention. And even when Sesshoumaru left her to attend to some dangerous matter, she never found herself as miserable as she was now. 

Two days, two entire days had crept by so slowly that Rin found it difficult to separate them. Yesterday still felt like today, and why would it not? Sesshoumaru had remained quiet and ever since their last little spat. His behavior brought her back to the weeks after she had started following him - when he treated her like she barely existed. He acknowledged her need to eat or rest or sleep, but never with a word or a look. He would simply stop and sit to let her go about her business, but he did not seem to care that she was there. 

Rin sighed heavily as she stared at Sesshoumaru's back. He was much more distant now. She had grown so accustomed to their conversations about this and that or finding some small way to tease him. She felt...lonely...it was the only way to correctly describe her feelings. It was as if she was making the journey alone. 

Even when she stared at him, as she found herself doing quite often recently, he seemed too distant. His attention always seemed to be straight ahead of him during the day and directly up during the night, as if searching for an answer in nature. If he did not stop at night, she would swear he did not know she was there. 

She missed him, she admitted with a sigh and felt silly for missing someone right in front of her. She even missed his stolen kisses. They were always so powerful and breathtaking, so wonderful. She blushed deeply, astonished by her own change of heart. Somehow it seemed more unnatural that he did not show her affection. 

She sighed again. Sesshoumaru clearly wanted nothing more to do with her. It would not surprise her if he abandoned her once they arrived at Inuyasha's village. She certainly deserved it after the things she said. 

Why _were_ the fates so cruel? 

Without warning Ah Un began to descend. She quickly grasped the reins before she lost her balance and refocused her attention on Sesshoumaru. He was already on the ground and making his way to sit beneath a tree, clearly telling her without speaking that they would remain there for the night. 

Rin looked back at the sky and noted how much it had darkened. They were beginning to stop later and later these days, as if he was eager to cover as much ground as possible. Resolved not to let it bother her, she quickly leapt off Ah Un to go in search of food and wood. 

Sesshoumaru watched her depart from the corner of his eyes. He was concerned, and a bit unnerved, by her strange behavior as of late. Her constant sighing was a clear sign that she was unhappy and either wanted something or required some attention. It also hinted that her strange mood could turn much worse if she was not provided with her desires. 

He wanted no more trouble than she had already given him. 

There were already too many complications in their relationship. He was seeking to resolve them by ending his silly advances. Though it seemed to repair things, he could not bring himself to speak to her and that only added to the tension and therefore making things worse. Still, he would rather deal with tension instead of rejection. 

But the way she watched him made him wonder if she would still reject him now. Though he never gave her reason to believe he noticed her blatant staring, he was very much aware of it. She would do it often and at long periods of time, as if watching or waiting for him to say something or do something. 

_What could she possibly want from him?_, he wondered. She probably wanted him to talk to her, to simply fall back into their daily routine when they were in the Western Lands. If she understood his feelings, she would not be so quick to pretend that their relationship had not changed once again. 

Sesshoumaru scoffed. What exactly were his feelings and why should he have any? They were a complete waste of his energy, as was his effort to understand Rin. One minute she was kissing him, the next she told him to stop. Did she even understand her own feelings? 

He spared her a glance and found she was staring at him yet again. She surprised him by blushing and quickly turning away to avert her eyes. But when he looked up at the stars, he felt her gaze return back to him once more. 

Something was definitely wrong. 

Rin only blushed when he was close to her or mentioned some intimate act that had occurred between them. She never blushed when he looked at her. True she avoided eye contact on more than one occasion, but she never just blushed because he caught her looking at him. Was she perhaps entertaining some idea about him...? 

_Foolish girl,_ Sesshoumaru thought. She had passed on the opportunity to explore that potential area of their relationship. He no longer wanted to run his fingers through those lush silky waves of black hair. He did not care if he ever heard her softly moan his name again. And those small, gentle lips...her tiny, warm hands...her firm, taunt legs...he had no particular interest in them anymore. 

She could fantasize all she wanted, so long she kept it to that. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Rin awoke the next morning to find herself alone. She sat up in a panic, fearing that Sesshoumaru had abandoned her sooner than she had first thought he would. But she soon realized that Ah Un was still resting behind her and managed to relax, knowing Sesshoumaru would not leave without his faithful dragon. 

With a small sigh, she decided to take a quick bath in the river before eating. Anything to waste time before Sesshoumaru returned. But as the morning wore on, she began to wonder how long she would be forced to wait. 

Boredom soon became too much and Rin found herself wandering from the makeshift campsite. She took Ah Un with her and located a large field not far away. There she stood for quite some time as she enjoyed the view and reflected on her changing feelings toward Sesshoumaru. 

Rin realized how handsome he was and felt quite silly for never really recognizing it before. His eyes were quite striking. They were such a beautiful rich round gold and unusually calm. Something about them alluded to some mystery, as if he had the knowledge of the entire world locked behind them. Whenever he focused his attention on her, she felt as if they were pulling her, bidding her come closer. 

She sighed pleasantly, a light smile across her face. 

And then there were those wonderful markings on his body. The blue crescent moon that decked his forehead without standing out too much. Those pairs of magenta stripes just beneath his eyes only enhanced their alluring power. She had also seen markings at the ends of his wrist and could not help but wonder if they were located where the eye could not see. 

She blushed brightly and reminded herself of his flowing silver hair. It was always well kept, though she knew not how he managed to do so. And it always amused her to see him tuck it behind his ear, as if he somehow knew the stray strands only added to his beauty and wanted to avoid any further admiration. Or perhaps he wanted to show off his pointed ears. 

His rare smile was most cherished. It was sometimes gorgeous or frightening, but either way, it warmed her blood in a way she could not explain. She would give anything to see it again, to feel that way again. 

Rin laughed at herself and placed a hand to her stomach, trying to ease the strange warmth she felt there. Sesshoumaru made her feel a number of things, some alarming and some all consuming, but in the end, she finally realized, it always felt so...so..she could not explain it. It was beyond words. Maybe..maybe if he kissed her again, maybe she could really begin to understand her feelings. She needed one more sweet moment with him and she would know if it was truly how she wanted to feel. 

She sighed and tilted her head back to let the sun warm her face, wondering if Sesshoumaru would ever want her again. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms and tucked his hands into his sleeves. He pressed on calmly, though every inch of his body burned with anger. Determined not to give into it, he ignored Rin's rich, feminine laugh as it was carried through the wind along with the scent of that disgusting cheetah youkai. 

But as he neared the top of the small hill, it was shock alone that kept him frozen in place when he would have other wise given in to rage. 

Eiji chased after Rin and launched himself at her, tackling her to the ground. They both rolled before jumping to their feet once more and this time, Rin gave chase, laughing and giggling all the while. She managed to catch him in the same manner he had caught her and the momentum caused them to roll once more until Rin found herself trapped beneath his body. They stared at one another for a moment, both panting heavily with sloppy grins on their faces. 

"Riiiiiiiiiin!" 

Sesshoumaru snapped from his shock and looked down at Jaken as he raced forward, waving his staff widely in the air. He followed after him very slowly, not sure he could control his anger if he saw that wretched youkai face to face. 

Rin looked up quickly to see Sesshoumaru watching them and then looked back at Eiji. Panicking, she shoved him away and hopped to her feet and straightened her kimono and hair. She glanced between Jaken and Sesshoumaru nervously, struggling to catch her breath so she could speak. _This does not bode well,_ she thought. 

"Riiin!" Jaken screeched once more and stopped to catch is breath once he reached them. "WHAT are you doing with this youkai?" 

"Jaken-sama, relax, we were just playing a game," she said a little breathlessly and glanced over at Sesshoumaru once more. 

"A game? A game! This fowl creature has no right to manhandle you in such a way! Not that you can expect manners from youkai from China!" Jaken gave him a dirty look. 

Eiji instinctively reached over his shoulder and rested his hand on his pike. "What is this thing Rin?" 

"I am Sesshoumaru-sama's loyal servant, unlike you!" He pointed an accusing finger at Rin. "How could you engage in such activity with Sesshoumaru-sama's mortal enemy? Cats of any breed cannot be trusted! I'm sure he's plotting to attempt to overthrow Sesshoumaru-sama again!" 

Rin stared at him in confusion. "What are you talking about Jaken-sama? Eiji and I are friends, he would never-" 

"You can't trust cats!" He repeated. "They all have something against Sesshoumaru-sama and his family. Even you were with us when they attempted to destroy him!" 

Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru as he made his final approach with evident confusion still on her face. "Jaken-sama, neither you nor Sesshoumaru-sama told me anything about the battles you engaged in and you certainly did not allow me anywhere near them. I was always left behind, remember? I have absolutely no knowledge of any past grievances he may have with cat youkai." 

Jaken scowled and crossed his arms. "Well he should leave you behind again! Allowing some strange youkai to handle you in such a way after Sesshoumaru-sama pushed his plans back an entire month just to accompany you to visit that wretched hanyou and-" 

He was silenced with a small rock. He fell to the ground in pain and cursed Sesshoumaru's aim and power. _How the hell did he manage to find a rock in this lush green field?_, he wondered. 

Sesshoumaru stopped behind Jaken, leaving a good distance between himself and Rin. Her scent was mingled with that of the cheetah youkai and he knew it was not just because it was standing next to her. He resisted the urge to cover his nose and thought about what he just witnessed. 

He was sure that had they not arrived, that youkai would have taken full advantage of the situation he managed to get himself in. Rin called it a game, but Sesshoumaru was no fool. It was a very sly way of getting close and waiting for the opportune moment to steal a kiss or a touch. He probably would have ravished Rin half to death and she probably would have let him. 

Sesshoumaru felt a strange, unnerving feeling rush through his stomach. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama. Eiji and I were just playing a game, that's all," Rin offered quietly. 

"You don't owe him an explanation," Eiji looked over at her. "Don't let these bullies make you feel badly for having a good time. He's the one who left you here all alone." 

"Eiji, don't-" 

"He is right Rin," Sesshoumaru cut her off. "You do not owe me an explanation. You are free to do what you want." She didn't respond. "Maybe you would prefer it if he were to escort you to visit Inuyasha." 

Her faced burned and she felt as though she had been slapped. "If you don't want me around, Sesshoumaru-sama, please just say so." 

"I simply offered a suggestion. You seem to enjoy his company much more." 

"I don't want to go anywhere with him!" She shouted. "We were just visiting, just playing!" 

Eiji glanced between Sesshoumaru and Rin, noting that the situation was spinning rapidly out of control. "I'm going Rin. I'll see you again, if your master says it is alright for you to have fun, that is." He cast Sesshoumaru a dirty look before bounding off. 

Rin stared at Sesshoumaru as he watched Eiji disappear. When their eyes met, she saw something akin to disgust in his eyes. Before she could completely understand it, he turned and walked away. Jaken followed after him, giving her a small look of disdain and left her alone with Kimiko, whom Rin had only just noticed was there. 

Rin placed her hand over her heart and stood there quietly for some moments, trying to ease the pain. 

"Rin-dono." 

"Hai, Kimiko." 

"I thought you would enjoy a fresh meal and a hot bath so I've brought a few things with me. Lord Sesshoumaru has given us permission to go to a hot spring near by and meet him later." 

"Arigatou, Kimiko. That would be wonderful." 

Rin sighed heavily and followed after the toki youkai. She had her answer. Sesshoumaru would never want her again. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

**Bbi:** Rin is so silly, hehe, but I think her lack of understanding is really important. We know only by example what love is and Rin hasn't quite gotten the picture yet, but she's going to come around fairly quickly in the next chapter. Sesshoumaru is not so stable either, he can't make up his mind about how he should feel for Rin. It's not like him, but being in love is new to him so it's expected! Regardless though, my Sesshoumaru will always have a level head. He would never let inward confusion become outward confusion. 

**jschu25:** Cliffhanger? What do you mean cliffhanger? I have no clue what that is... 

**sesshomaruhasafluffytail:** Sorry for any confusion, I'll keep that in mind for future chapters. 

**LonelyInDarkness:** I'm gonna go write another chapter...okay? runs away fearfully 

**Shampoo-chan:** Arg! I don't know what it is w/these chapters being short. Most of them aren't relatively long, but some just come out too short in comparison to the others. But alas, I'm trying! And yes...next chapter Sesshoumaru and Rin will be.. But really, you should know me by now. Getting a lime out of me won't be THAT easy..mwhahaha! 

Speaking of limes...I'm REALLY worried about adding one because of the way has changed the ratings. The highest rating is M, what the hell is that? Either I keep it to M or I risk getting the story booted off. So far my other stories are still up and kicking, but it could only be a matter of time! But, we'll see. I'm a risk taker. Anyway, thanks everyone for all your comments. I am really enjoying them because they are so very helpful and encouraging. I'm trying to keep up the good work and I hope everyone is satisfied with this chapter! Thanks a lot! 

Rabid Anime Gurl 


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is Copyright of Takahashi Rumiko

**Nothing Without The Other**

_Chapter 14_

Rin stared off into the distance, still unable to relax. She had soaked herself in the water only long enough to rid herself of Eiji's scent, though she herself could not smell it. She knew Sesshoumaru could. The bath had not been long enough to calm her nerves. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Sesshoumaru's cold eyes piercing her soul once more. Knowing it was fruitless to try to enjoy herself while Sesshoumaru was on her mind, she got out and let Kimiko massage oils into her arms and legs.

She learned from Kimiko that Sesshoumaru had arranged for herself and Jaken to find them a week after he departed. Apparently he and Jaken had business to discuss and they were already engaged in it when she and Kimiko arrived.

"Did Sesshoumaru-sama really push his plans back an entire month?"

"I believe he did, Rin-dono. But do not allow Jaken to guilt you. The Lady of the Eastern Lands is expected to give birth any day now, if she has not done so already. Her mate requested that Lord Sesshoumaru postpone the meeting for a few days. He agreed only after you asked permission to go on this journey. He did not tell you?"

"However close Sesshoumaru-sama and I may seem, I am still just a guest. He tells me what he wishes and nothing more," she admitted almost reluctantly.

She sat on the ground and slipped back into silence. Seeking some form of comfort, she pulled her shakuhachi from the sleeve of her kimono and began to play something light. As her mood lightened, she lay on her back and stared into the sky as she played.

Something strange caught her eye. Some distance from the sun a shady gray and nearly complete sphere sat in the sky. She stared at it in curiosity and wondered why she had never noticed it before. She wanted to believe it was the moon, since it looked so identical, but the moon was always so bright, not this dull thing that she saw now. This had no life whatsoever. She had seen clouds much more brilliant than this thing was. Still it hung there, as if trying to compete with the sun.

"Enough with all this noise!" Jaken interrupted her thoughts.

Rin sat up and hit him playfully over the head with her shakuhachi. "It is better than hearing your noisy voice!"

He scowled at her and rubbed his head. "Wretched girl."

"Lazy toad."

"Ungrateful wench."

"Useless coward."

"This Jaken is not useless!"

"But you don't deny you're a coward!" Rin laughed. "Ne, Jaken-sama."

He eyed her suspiciously. "What is it?"

"What is that?" She pointed to the strange object in the sky.

He huffed out a breath. "The moon, you stupid thing."

She narrowed her eyes with a look of doubt. "How can that be the moon? It is so dull and boring!"

"Foolish girl. The moon never shines when the stars are not present and likewise, the stars never reveal themselves unless escorted by the moon. One is nothing without the other," he told her, feeling very satisfied with his answer.

Rin considered this. "Then why has it shown itself so early? Why doesn't it wait for the stars?"

"The moon does at it pleases. The stars will catch up eventually."

"Ne, Jaken-sama."

He sighed. "Nani?"

"That may very well be the smartest thing I have ever heard you say. Are you feeling alright?"

When he squawked angrily and began waving his staff in her direction, Rin quickly rose to her feet and ran off, laughing as he tried to catch her. She looked up at the moon and brushed her finger over the markings on her forehead. With a smile, she turned back to look at Sesshoumaru. When their eyes met and a blush crept up her cheeks, she did not turn away this time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rin folded her kimono and tucked it inside her armor. It felt so wonderful to be free of the constricting armor and she thought the kimono Kimiko had brought would be her new favorite. The red kimono suited her much better and she adored the intricate white and yellow flowers woven all over it. It made her feel like a spring flower after it first blooms.

The day was going very well. They had risen early that morning to see Jaken and Kimiko off before she and Sesshoumaru continued on their journey. Inuyasha's village was perhaps a day away. Even though Sesshoumaru was not speaking to her, she felt extremely optimistic about their relationship, or at least what she would learn about it from Kagome.

She smiled and looked over at Sesshoumaru with a small blush on her cheeks, remembering what Jaken had said.

Sesshoumaru ignored her, wishing he could erase her from his mind. His thoughts kept circling back to what Jaken had told her, and that only served to further annoy him. The toad rarely said anything worth remembering, but somehow, it stuck in his mind nonetheless.

Yes, the moon and the stars were nothing without the other. This much he already knew, but the way Rin began to look at him since she learned this obvious fact made him wonder what deeper meaning it implied.

He had wondered from the very beginning why Rin had adopted markings on her forehead after her transformation. If she truly had inadvertently mimicked him, why not take on the stripes he had on his cheeks as well? Why were the markings on her forehead of stars and not of the moon?

It was too much of a coincidence that she should adopt stars to accompany his moon.

He also began to wonder if _he_ was some how the cause. Though Toutousai did not mention it, it was all together possible that he had some small influence in her transformation since it was his youki that caused it. Was it meant to be some sort of sign of his most hidden desires that he had not realized yet?

Was he _truly_ nothing without Rin?

_No, it cannot be so,_ Sesshoumaru told himself. He had resolved to forget about Rin, to cease his foolish advances toward her. His decision was made so it did not matter if there were signs saying otherwise. And she had also made it quite clear that such a thing did not apply to him.

His stomach revolted at the thought of seeing Rin and that bastard youkai together. They would have kissed and who knows what else had Jaken not interrupted, so it would seem as though Rin was nothing without her cheetah youkai.

So why was she staring and smiling at him?

"Sesshoumaru-sama."

He looked over at her, hiding his annoyance at having his thoughts interrupted.

"May I stop to eat?"

He had not realized how quickly time had passed while he fought with his circling thoughts. While he felt they had only just left, the sun told him otherwise. It was already making its way for the horizon. He was amazed Rin had held out so long without food.

Saying nothing, he descended from the sky and found a tree to sit under while he waited. He sat back and closed his eyes, forcing his mind to empty any and all thoughts of Rin so he could relax.

Rin, however, seemed to have other plans.

Sesshoumaru had only been relaxing for a short time when he sensed Rin sit beside him. When he opened his eyes to find her staring intently into his face, he was reminded of their first meeting. Having been disturbed then as he was equally annoying.

"Nani?"

Rin blushed and lifted her hand slowly, almost shyly, to his face. She brushed his bangs aside and traced the crescent moon with her fingertips. When he made no attempt to discourage her, she slide her fingers down to caress the stripes on each of his cheeks, fascinated with the smoothness of his skin.

"I was just thinking about what Jaken-sama said...about the moon...and the stars," she said quietly.

"If you are through eating, we can be on our way," he said, ignoring her comment, and pushed himself up right with his arms.

"Wait," she pushed him back down and climbed on his lap in attempt to keep him from moving.

They stared at each other for some time, both too shocked to move or say anything. Then Rin leaned forward and placed a small, shy kiss on his lips. She sat up and stared down at him. Again, he made no attempt to discourage her, so she pressed her lips firmly to his again...and again...and again.

Still he did not respond. Taking full advantage of the moment, Rin placed a hand on the back of his neck and toyed with the strands of his soft hair. She traced the crescent moon on his forehead once more and kissed it lightly. Then she moved her fingers down and across his nose, following them closely with her lips. She stopped at his mouth and brushed her thumb over his smooth lips. She pulled his bottom lip down gently to open his mouth and placed a kiss there, allowing her tongue to slip between his lips for a small taste.

It took quite a bit of his will power to keep his body from reacting.

Rin took his face in her hands and brushed the tips of her fingers over the stripes on his cheek once more. She leaned forward again and kissed just where his face and ears met. From there she trailed kisses across the stripes on the right side of his face down to his mouth and then up the left side of his face in the same manner. This time her lips came much to close to his ear.

Sesshoumaru sat up straight and moved his leg up, causing Rin to fall unceremoniously from his lap. He rose slowly to his feet and turned his back to her, not daring to meet her eyes.

"You are ready to leave?" He asked.

"Hai," she answered quietly and rose to her feet. "Just let me get Ah Un."

She rushed quickly past him, leaving her scent to torture him. Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply, trying to cool his blood. He stood there for a moment before following after her. He found her sitting on Ah Un, ready to continue their journey and smiling as if nothing had happened.

"If you wish to travel after sunset to make for the time we've lost, I would not mind. I'm not very tired."

Sesshoumaru masked his confusion and gathered his youki to take flight. His mind wandered and circled back to what had just happened, making it difficult to concentrate. He was not entirely sure where they were going or if they were going the right way or even why they were going. His mind, or maybe his loins, seemed to persist that he stop and finish what Rin had started or at least find out why she had started it.

He cursed her over and over again, trying to figure out what she was up to. It was not like Rin to let the matter drop so easily, especially since she seemed to be quite reluctant to speak of whatever intimate thing transpired between them. And it was even more odd that she should be so bold with him. What were her intentions?

Finally he saw the waterfall. The stars and moon shone in the waters reflection, cruelly flaunting Jaken's idea in his face. Determined to learn the truth for himself, he quickly descended toward the ground, eager to battle it out with the woman. He turned and faced Ah Un as the dragon landed.

Rin slept comfortably on it's back.

Sesshoumaru clinched his fists and let out a small breath of frustration. He reached forward to pull her into his arms and dismissed Ah Un with a nod. Turning, he walked towards the waterfall. He felt her stir, but he paid her no attention, even when she spoke.

A blush crept over her face once more as she looked up at him. "What are you doing? Where are you taking me?"

When he said nothing, she looked around cautiously to take in her surroundings. She saw the waterfall that had awoken her, but noticed that though they were much closer to it, their current area seemed to be very secluded. Here the forest crept in close to the rivers edge and there were few open spaces.

Rin released a shaky breath and brought her hands to her chest to steady her heart. "Sesshoumaru-sama. What do you intend to do to me?"

"What do you think?" He asked in return and stopped to put her down.

She found herself trapped. The mountain to her back, the waterfall to her left, the forest to her right, and Sesshoumaru in front. It suddenly became all too difficult to breathe.

"Relax," he said evenly. "This Sesshoumaru only said that to make you nervous. Sit."

Rin quietly obeyed.

He slashed the nearest bush with his claws, mostly to calm his own nerves than to help her. He ripped it in half and threw it in her direction. He took the other half and began to pull the leaves off so she could start a fire. Though confused and nervous, Rin quickly did the same.

"I want an explanation."

She looked up in surprise, accidentally breaking one of the branches in her hand. She opened her mouth but could not find any words, so she began to rub the branches together to start the fire.

"Rin."

She combed a hand through her hair and looked in her lap. "I..I'm just confused and...and scared."

"You did not seem very frightened when you climbed into my lap today."

Rin blushed and met his eyes. "You don't understand. Gods, I don't even understand."

"I do understand. You made it quite clear that you do not want my advances. Why then try to arouse some?"

She sighed in frustration. "How can you expect me to really know what I want if I don't understand _what_ I should want?"

She rose to her feet and moved to sit beside him. Turning so they faced each other, she took his hand and placed it over her heart.

"My heart races when I'm around you. I feel light headed when you kiss me. My stomach flips when you look at me. I feel like I have a high fever whenever you touch me. It scares , Sesshoumaru-sama. The last time I felt anything like that, I nearly died. Why should I want to feel that way again? Why shouldn't I think that those feelings are unnatural?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her in astonishment, unable to speak.

"But I realized that it felt more unnatural to have you ignore me the way you have been. I did what I did today because I want to understand why I feel this way. I want you to help me understand."

He placed his hands on both her cheeks. "You are the most amusing virgin I have ever met. The only virgin," he added with a smile.

Rin narrowed her eyes and pushed his hands away. "Don't make fun of me."

"This Sesshoumaru is merely being honest. I did not mean to offend you."

She crossed her arms over her chest and did her best not to smile. "Fine."

He reached forward and grabbed her by the waist to pull her into his lap. Both her heart rate and temperature spiked and he could not help but smile because she so adequately detailed her reactions. Her breathing became labored and she stared at him with something akin to desire and fear. He rested his hands on her waist and held her gaze, waiting for her to relax some before he spoke.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked, finding it hard to believe he was so eager to give in to his..._feelings_ for her once more.

Rin could only nod.

"Do you trust me?"

She looked at him in confusion for a moment. "Hai, of course I do."

"If you truly wish to understand your own feelings," he said while he untied her sash. "Do not object to anything I'm about to do to you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**DPM:** Thank you for all your wonderful comments! I'm blushing so much! I definitely try when it comes to Sesshoumaru. He's a character you have to constantly study because he is just so wacko. He may be firm and unyielding on certain things, but sometimes his actions suggest otherwise. I try to know my characters well so they come to life for the reader as well. I'm so glad you're enjoying my stories. Thank you so very much for the extensive review!

**Shampoo-chan:** You know, I considered combining chapter 14 and 15 together (don't you all just hate me for holding out on you?), but I thought NAH. I'll let my reader's imagination go to work and it will also give me a chance to write some more chapters. Hehe. I'll consider it though. My chapters are getting a little longer though, just for you!

**Guaja:** Mediaminer is a definite choice I began considering when I realized they changed all the ratings. Either way, I'm going to take the risk.

**sesshoumaruhasafluffytail:** Eiji dying is an absolute possibility. In fact, I really like the idea. But naturally, you know I have to twist everything up, so don't get too excited!

**Verona:** Hey, what can I say? If no one had a reason to admire Sesshoumaru, they do now! Just pointing out the obvious. I am obSESSed with Sesshoumaru, by the way.

**bluediamond-hime:** every character through chapters 1-14 needed, at one point or another, to be hit in the head. That's just how stories go! .

**fluffyrachel:** I'd say they understand very well now, mwhahaha! Or maybe, that's the next chapter .

(hides from **LonelyInDarkness** in a very secluded, safe place)

As I'm sure you are all assuming (and cursing me for as well), the next chapter will be a lime. Yes, I'm risking it, because hey, I wrote this damn chapter months ago. And if they take it off, well, whatever! I'll go to mediaminer like everyone else! So, on a final note, I think I'll create an account at mediaminer tomorrow, just incase. Love you all, and thanks for the reviews!

Rabid Anime Gurl


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is Copyright of Takahashi Rumiko

**Nothing Without The Other**

_Chapter 15_

Sesshoumaru threw the sash behind him and leaned down to capture her lips. She was surprisingly open to his advances and seemed to be eager for his touch. It was almost as if she wanted get this over with as quickly as possible, but he had no desire to rush. If he was to be the first to touch, he intended to take his time doing it. He would savor every last inch of her.

Yes, she was eager, and a fast learner. Her mouth was hot and anxious. She titled her head just to the right, knowing it would deepen the kiss, knowing he would respond. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head down further. His tongue dipped into her mouth and he once again tasted morning dew. It was somehow sweeter this time and made him feel lightheaded, as if he had been drugged.

He realized it was probably just because he could not breathe.

He broke the kiss abruptly and kissed her ear, lingering there as he spoke. "How do you feel?"

"Dizzy...hot...drowsy. I can barely breathe," she added, resisting the urge to push him away so she could have a moment to catch her breath. "Am I supposed to feel this way?"

"Hai. But," he trailed open-mouthed kisses down her neck and pushed the kimono over her shoulders. "You are still coherent."

Rin struggled to grasp what he said from the fuzzy haze that was her mind. "What? Why is that a proooo.."

Her words died out on a soft moan as Sesshoumaru slid his tongue across her shoulders. She shuddered as a wave of...she did not know what...but it traveled all the way down her body until every inch of it began to tingle. His mouth was so agile and clever. A nip here, a flick of his tongue there, a gentle kiss; all of it set her body on fire.

She had never felt so wonderful in her life.

Sesshoumaru reminded himself to go slow. He could taste her desire on her skin, the scent of her arousal seemed to make him more alive than the air they breathed, and even through his armor he could clearly feel the heat that radiated from between her legs. It took every ounce of his power to resist ending this little exploration and sending them both into oblivion.

But Rin was no help. Her hands were tangled in his hair and she all but guided his head where she wanted. Her body seemed to arch toward him, creating such glorious curves in her back that his hands tried to permanently mold it in that position. But though she persisted, he remained in control and it made him more determined to slowly send her over the edge.

So he dipped his head down lower and began kissing her chest. His hands slipped slowly up and he gently caressed her breast. She moaned his name with what sounded like desire and confusion. Clearly she did not understand the new sensation, but he did not give her any moment to adjust. Once her nipples were taunt and bright pink, he could no longer resist them.

He sucked one into his mouth and ruthlessly teased it with his tongue. Her hands tightened in his hair and her entire body trembled in delight. Pleased with her reaction, he kissed his way to her other breast and assaulted it in the same manner. When both were red and tender, he kissed them gently and lightly caressed them with his palms.

Sesshoumaru took a moment to catch his breath and gather his strength as he stared into her eyes. Though glazed with desire, they were brightest gold he had ever seen. She looked at him in fascination and adoration, making him feel powerful and weak all at once. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, on those stars that seemed to have been placed there only to complete him. His heart stumbled and he wondered what he had gotten himself in to.

So when Rin began to kiss him, he could only blindly respond with equal passion and desire. When she brushed his hair back and nipped at his ear, he could only cling to her. Her tongue traced the shape of his ear and he only growled in response. She placed open-mouthed kisses on his neck and employed the same actions with her tongue as he had. Still he accepted her advances, trying to remember why he should not let her touch him so.

Her clever hands undid the tie of his obi and he suddenly remembered. In one smooth movement he had her lying on her back with her arms pinned above her head. Her arousal spiked as he hovered over her. He leaned down and nibbled at her neck until her struggles to escape died out. He released her slowly and set his hands on her body, memorizing every curve and every dip.

Her body was gorgeous. He could not help taking his time just admiring it. Beautiful shoulders, plump breasts, slim waist, smooth, distracting thighs. His hand lingered there and he parted her legs slowly. He brushed the tiny black curls and sought further to explore the treasure they hid. But as his fingers brushed her lower lips, Rin's hand shot out and gripped his wrist.

Sesshoumaru pulled himself further up so that they were eye level. She focused on him in silent understanding and relaxed her grip on his hand, but did not release it. Slowly his fingers began to tease the ache between her legs. She let out a soft moan of approval as the pleasure increased. Wetness developed as his fingers continued their deliberation and intensified the sensation. She panted heavily, fighting to remain focused on his, and wrapped her free hand around his neck to cling to him.

He slowly slipped a finger between her soft folds. Her hand tightened her grip on his wrist and her entire body went tense.

"Trust me," he said quietly, wiggling his finger so that she could adjust.

Rin let out a shaky breath and nodded to him. Slowly she relaxed as sensation after sensation coursed through every inch of her body. His fingers seemed to stroke and pull waves of pleasure from inside her. She did not understand why she felt this way, but it did not seem to matter anymore. Somehow she knew she was supposed to feel this way, that only Sesshoumaru could make her feel this way. So when her toes curled and her entire body seemed to explode, she gladly welcomed the feeling.

Her entire body went limp and she felt numb. Still every nerve tingled and became excited when Sesshoumaru slid his hand up her body. She felt giddy and dizzy and ravished and absolutely incredible. She closed her eyes and smiled.

Sesshoumaru kissed her neck lightly and whispered something that made her entire body come alert.

She opened her eyes to look at him, blushing profusely. "How much bigger? Saori-sama said it might hurt," she added, biting her lip nervously.

He nuzzled her neck with his nose and chuckled. "It might. But we'll worry about that another time."

Rin pushed him up so that they were face to face. "But why? Don't you..don't you want to? Don't you want me?"

He stared at her for a short moment. "I know what I want Rin. I'm not sure you do."

She stared at him in confusion. "I would not have let you touch me in such a way if I wasn't sure."

"Regardless, I only did this to show you and to help you understand your body's reactions."

She frowned. "What if I want more? What if I want to mate?"

"You have to wait," he leaned down and kissed her neck. "Besides, I'm not done with you."

Rin raised her eyebrow. "Not done, hnn? I find it hard to believe that-"

She struggled to remember what she wanted to say, but her mind went hazy again. She stared at the stars instead and held on for dear life as Sesshoumaru's clever mouth found it's way between her legs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was the oddest thing, having her so close, _allowing_ her to be close without being annoyed or angry. There were no vicious voices complaining that this was not right, no whispers of guilt or shame. All that there was to feel was a sense of great content. He, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, was content to allow a _human_ woman sleep by his side and to allow her to do so for the rest of their lives.

If he were not so frightened, which was a bizarre feeling within itself, he would have done something more bizarre and laughed at himself.

But here they were. Rin was tangled in his fur, lost in a deep, peaceful sleep as if she _belonged_ there. And though he desperately tried to convince himself that she was being pretentious, even in her sleep, he found his heart simply agreed with her silent declaration.

The heart truly was a vile thing.

So he had spent the entire night simply watching her, replaying the intimate moments they had shared. Her taste was still fresh in his mouth and her scent was thickly mixed with his, making him feel entirely too possessive. Still, he knew she was not completely his and felt deeply unsatisfied.

He resisted the urge to groan and buried his face in her soft hair, trying to understand what was happening to him. He had never felt so vulnerable, so open, so damn _soft_ in his entire life. Still none of that seemed to matter. He knew, with all of his being, that what he wanted and where he wanted to be was here with this woman.

_"I have never met a man who is so deep in love that he doesn't even know it," Tadaki chuckled to himself._

Sesshoumaru cursed the old man, hearing his laughter fresh in his ears. Yes, damn her and every one else he knew, he _was_...**he** was...in...in...

This time he _did_ laugh at himself.

Rin stirred beneath him, mumbling some complaint about his fur and armor. He lifted up slightly and stared down at her, hoping she would wake up. It was sometime after sunrise and he assumed his brother would be awake. The sooner they finished this visit, the sooner he could take her back to his estate...

When she settled next to him and offered no sign of waking, he considered waking her but he had no desire to destroy this tranquil moment. Her face was softened with sleep and her disheveled hair made a rugged frame around her face. Her chest rose and fell evenly, giving him small glimpses of her breast beneath the half opened kimono. She made a beautiful picture and even though he was tempted to touch, he could not bring himself to disturb her.

So he remained there, quietly watching as he had during the night, until she finally woke up.

Rin slowly opened her eyes and blinked in obvious surprise when they focused on him. When she realized _why_ she found herself in such a predicament, her body seemed to blush from head to toe. A strange sensation danced in her stomach and her heart began to race as they stared at each other. She remained frozen in place, unable to move and barely able to breathe, and simply watched him watching her.

Sesshoumaru stared at her curiously, trying to understand her strange reaction. Either she was having a panic attack or she was already aroused by what he could to do her again. He was about to say something, but she rolled over on her back and squinted up at the sky.

"It's late," she said.

"Some would consider it early."

Rin found that she was not in the mood to offer some smart remark so she said nothing in return. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. There was something strange about waking up practically wrapped in Sesshoumaru's arms, though it was not a bad thing. It just felt...right and...exciting. Was this a glimpse into the future she could have with Sesshoumaru?

"You had your dream again," he said, interrupting her thoughts. "But you did not wake up this time."

She rolled on her side and stared at him. "Hnn. It wasn't the same this time."

"You have never allowed me to know what it is about."

"You have never asked."

"I'm asking now."

"That was a very poor question then," she said teasingly and then sighed. "It used to be mostly about my families death, but then I met you. I am running from the wolves, but you scare them off, then _you_ transform and start to chase me. I hide for a while and then there you are again, but I'm not afraid anymore. This time though..."

He raised his eyebrow when she blushed. "Nani?"

She blushed even more. "This time after I come out of hiding, you...you did those _things_ to me again..."

He resisted the urge to smile with a difficulty that surprised him. "What _things_?"

"You _know_..."

He leaned over and brushed his lips over hers. His hand slide down and over the curves of her body. When she trembled, he kissed his way up her neck and to her ear.

"_These_ things?"

"Hai.." She grabbed his wrist again when his hand slipped between her legs.

"Do you _enjoy_ these things?"

"Hai.."

He caressed her thigh. "Do you _want_ these things?"

"Hai.."

"Then you must decide if it is this Sesshoumaru _alone_ who will do these things to you."

He abruptly disentangled her from his fur and rose to his feet, leaving Rin gaping up at him in confusion. "Bathe and eat. We will leave as soon as you are finished."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Shampoo-chan:** Cliffhangers are the worst, and the best! I hope you're satisfied with this one. A lot happened, but a lot didn't happen, if you know what I mean. Blushing is fun I guess, hehe. I'm glad that you find everything realistic enough, so I'm pleased with your compliment! Thanks a lot!

**Yami Yasha 4ever:**Because doesn't allow links in anything, you'll have to give me the link again with spaces in it or something. Thanks.

**sesshoumaruhasafluffytail:** I haven't decided exactly what Eiji's fate will be, but you'll definitely see some violence involving him and Sesshoumaru.

**Verona:** I don't think I've ever seen a Sesshoumaru doll. Places that I've seen that have anime stuff NEVER have him. Its always Jaken (of all things) or Miroku or Inuyasha, but NEVER my Sesshoumaru. I guess he gets sold pretty quickly. I would LOVE the website link to get one of my own!

**Lena:** I would yell at you for not paying attention in class, but I can't blame you! I get bored myself more often than not! Thank you for the complement! I'm really working hard at improving my writing skills.

**Latina5Chica5:** Chainsaws are cool! Save the crazy ravings for when the story is over though. Won't that be sadder?

Everyone else, THANK YOU, for all the reviews. They make me feel so special. And I am very excited to say that this story has received the most reviews out of all the stories I've done, so I'm very excited. Maybe I'll break 200? I don't know! Also, for those who have added this story (or any other) to their favorites, THANK YOU! Thanks a lot everyone!

Ahh, I haven't created my account on mediaminer just yet, but if this story should up and disappear by the end of next week, you will find it there. My screen name and title should also be the same once I go to mediaminer. So if this story poofs, go to my info and I'll let you guys know everything that you need to know! Thank you!

Rabid Anime Gurl


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is Copyright of Takahashi Rumiko

**Nothing Without The Other**

_Chapter 16_

"Well, little brother. You came much faster than I anticipated. Should I be grateful that you are so anxious to see your big brother?" 

"Keh, don't kid yourself Sesshoumaru. I have something to protect," said Inuyasha, looking around cautiously for the other threat he sensed. "Not all of us can just order our swords to protect someone, I actually have to make an effort." 

"And here I was considering protecting _you_, but for that remark, I'll leave you to your own defenses," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Nani? What are you-" 

Inuyasha cut himself off as something rushed toward him from the trees. He had only enough time to unsheathe Tetsusaiga and block the sword that had tried to slice him in half. An involuntary growl escaped his lips as he met the eyes of his opponent. He started when the undeniable resemblance in the woman's face dawned on him. 

"Rin?" 

She grinned. "Come now Inuyasha, if you don't pay attention, you could get hurt." 

Her eyes shifted to her left and Inuyasha followed them. They pushed back from one another as Sesshoumaru rushed at them, Toukijin withdrawn for attack. Inuyasha was put on the offensive again, but with an aggressive growl, he attacked Sesshoumaru fiercely. Much more skilled than he used to be, he unleashed Kaze no Kizu and forced his brother to retreat for the moment. 

Sesshoumaru flipped to the side and landed on one knee. He pushed himself quickly to his feet and dashed forward as he saw Inuyasha racing toward him. Rin jumped in front of him, apparently to attack Inuyasha again, but turned on him instead. He barely missed being nicked with the pathetic thing she called a sword when he resigned himself to dodge her second attack. 

"What are you doing Rin?" He said calmly. 

"I can't let you two boys have all the fun," she said, attacking him aggressively. 

He blocked her easily with Toukijin. "Move before you get hurt." 

Rin smiled wickedly and spoke barely above a whisper. "If I do, will you promise to _personally_ attend to each and everyone of my wounds?" When his eyes widened in surprise, she allowed Inuyasha to take advantage of the distraction and quickly stepped to the side. 

Inuyasha braced his sword against Sesshoumaru's. "Well isn't _this_ a surprise. Looks like Rin still hates us," he said with a grin. 

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. "Maybe she needs to be taught a lesson." He sent Inuyasha flying back with a wave of jyaki and turned to attack Rin. 

Without hesitation, she met him head on. Their swords clashed and he pushed her back the same way he did Inuyasha. But she was prepared for it and twirled to the side and swung her sword at his head. He caught it in his hand and started in surprise when she turned and used her shoulder to shove him away. He took one step back to let Inuyasha take over. 

Sesshoumaru watched them closely, waiting for the perfect moment to attack before he dashed toward them. Rin saw him at the corner of her eyes and jumped back a few feet away from Inuyasha. She hurled her sword at him, which he easily dodged, but it was a distraction that gave her the opportunity to flip over his head. Sesshoumaru caught the sword in mid-air and dropped it to the ground. 

Rin landed on her feet and immediately extended an arm in either direction. Purple youki spewed from her nails and exploded just inches in front of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's feet. Inuyasha was completely caught off guard and waved the smoke from in front of his face, yelling such bizarre obscenities that she could not help but laugh. 

Realizing the game was over, Sesshoumaru picked up Rin's sword and handed it to her. "You need a new one." 

Rin blinked and inspected the blade. She pouted as she looked at the many lacerations and indents it had taken from much stronger swords. "You ruined it!" 

"Keh." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "Who told you to attack me with such a weak sword? As if it could stand a chance against Tetsusaiga." 

"Or Toukijin." 

She scowled at them both. "I didn't think it would be damaged so much." 

"I will have Toutousai make a youkai sword, not some useless human sword," Sesshoumaru added. 

"As if Toutousai will do anything for you," Inuyasha told him with a sneer. "Now can one of you explain why you came all the way out here to attack me?" 

"As if this Sesshoumaru would waste time so frivolously." 

Rin smiled. "That is not why we came, Inuyasha. I wanted to let you and Kagome know that I was fine. That little spar was just a spur of the moment thing." 

Inuyasha took the moment to judge Rin's new appearance. "I'm surprised you could handle Sesshoumaru's youki, but the transformation does suit you. How does it feel to be one of _us_?" 

"It has its perks." 

"Keh," he turned and led them to the village. 

Sesshoumaru stiffened involuntarily when they came upon Inuyasha's house. The memory of that day flooded his memory. The scents, his panic, the hasty search, her pale body laying in the snow...He glanced at her and realized he was still greatly bothered by the fact that she had ran from him in such a terrible condition. 

"The boys are probably terrorizing the villagers and Kagome is sleeping with the baby." 

"Oh! I had forgotten she was pregnant. What did she have?" 

Inuyasha smiled proudly. "A girl." 

Sesshoumaru sat close to the door as Inuyasha went to check on his mate and child. Rin sat a small distance from him, squirming with excitement. Her face was lit with a happiness he had not seen since her youth and it greatly unnerved him. He had no chance to explore the feeling when Inuyasha came out of his room with a child in his arms. 

"Kagome has a bad habit of sleeping longer than our little Rei," he smiled and sat next to Rin so she could see his daughter. 

Rin smiled down at the gorgeous girl. She had short black hair with unruly bangs much like her father. Her eyes were a bright honey color and they smiled back at Rin almost curiously. She had ears quite similar to her father as well, but Rin felt she looked more like her mother. 

"Would you like to hold her?" 

She quickly sat up. "I couldn't Inuyasha. I've never held a baby that small, I don't know how." 

"So what? Kagome says taking care of babies comes natural to women," he said, holding Rei out to her. 

Rin bit her lip nervously, looking down at Rei and back up at Inuyasha. She moved away from him and removed her armor before holding out her arms. Cradling Rei's head as ordered by Inuyasha, Rin pulled the child closer to her and smiled with delight. 

"You sure I won't steal her like I stole Tetsusaiga?" She grinned up at him. 

He lay on his side and rested his head on his arm. "Keh, I'm sure. Kagome would be the one to come after you, not me, and what she would do once she caught you I'm sure is too scary to even voice." 

She leaned her head down so the girl in her arms could touch her face as she seemed to wish. "That's fine then. I'd much rather leave _you_ to Kagome's temper. Her hands are so tiny and cute," she added, letting Rei hold her thumb and looked over at Sesshoumaru. "Don't you want a closer look at your niece?" 

"Careful, Sesshoumaru. Little girls have the awful ability to steal a man's heart the moment you look at them. You of all people should know." 

Sesshoumaru would have said something in return, but Kagome came stumbling from her room, wiping the sleep from her eyes and looking for her daughter. 

"Inuyasha. How many times do I have to tell you it isn't a good idea to take a mother's child from her arms while she's sleeping?" 

Everyone stared at her as she finally realized that she had company. She squealed with delight when her eyes rested upon Rin. She immediately flew to her side and embraced her tightly. Rei cried out in protest and Kagome automatically redirected her attention. The noise level only escalated more as Kagome tried to silence her child. 

Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru rose to their feet. 

"I'm going to find the boys Kagome," he said and rolled his eyes when she ignored him. "Let's go, Sesshoumaru." 

Sesshoumaru followed his brother without complaint or protest. 

"Ah, Rei! You must be hungry," Kagome said as she rocked the baby in her arms. "Would you like to feed her?" 

"I..ano..sure," she took Rei from Kagome and tried to soothe her tears away. 

"Hold on a moment while I warm her bottle," she called from the cooking area. "I'm so glad to see you Rin-chan, how has everything been?" 

"Strange and new. It took me quite a while to adjust to all this youki, but I have control over it now." 

"That's good. Do you regret what happened? Does Sesshoumaru regret what happened?" 

"I have no regrets, and I guess Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't. At least not anymore." 

Kagome sat next to Rin and instructed her how to feed Rei. "I don't see why he would. He was already troubling himself going to get you. Giving you his youki so you could survive shouldn't have been that big of a deal since he wanted you to be with him." 

She held the bottle securely and looked up. "What do you mean?" 

Kagome frowned. "He didn't tell you? Sesshoumaru was going to your cavern when Inuyasha went to find him, that is why they came back so quickly." 

Rin stared blankly into space, finding herself more confused than she would have liked. If Sesshoumaru had been coming for her, why had he lied in attempt to hide it from her? And why had he been coming for her at all? It had not been her sickness or Inuyasha's request that had brought him to her. He _wanted_ to see her again. Had it been his intention to take her to the Western Lands whether she was sick or not? 

"Rin-chan, are you okay? You look a little pale." 

"Kagome-chan. Take Rei." 

She obliged the request and watched Rin closely. "You're not telling me something and it has to do with Sesshoumaru. Has he been treating you cruelly?" 

Rin laughed at the idea and would have pushed her hand through her hair if it had not been braided. "Things may be easier if he had, but his treatment has been quite the opposite. Sesshoumaru-sama has been treating me...I don't even know what to call it." 

Kagome noted the deep blush that crept up her face and quickly caught on. "He's been coming on to you?" 

"It's much more than that. The way he _kisses_ me...the way he _touched_ me last night..." she stood up quickly and began pacing the room. "I think he wants to take me as a mate," she said finally and stared at Kagome very seriously. 

Her eyes widened in surprise. "How do you know?" 

"This morning...this morning he basically said I need to choose between him and...well I'm not really sure what other choices I have, but it seems that he thinks I have more." 

"I knew it!" Kagome shouted with delight. "I _knew_ Sesshoumaru was into you. The way you two would bicker and his protective behavior - just like Inuyasha! He probably didn't realize he wanted to be with you until _after_ he left you at the cavern." 

Rin sat down and held her head in her hands. "What am I going to do Kagome-chan?" 

"Nani? Don't you love Sesshoumaru?" 

"I..think so." 

"You _think_ so?" She stared in shock. 

"I have never been in love before." 

"Do you think Sesshoumaru has?" 

Rin looked up. "No, I don't think so." 

Kagome sat next to her and looked her straight in the eye. "Then you must know that he is just as afraid as you are, believe it or not, just as unsure and confused. Just take things slow and follow your heart. All you need to know will come to you eventually." 

"Arigatou, Kagome-chan." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rin approached Sesshoumaru slowly, taking a final moment to gather her courage. She was glad that she had not seen him for the remainder of the day since it had given her time to fully explore what she had learned. At times she felt giddy with joy while others she felt she would faint from fear at any moment. She wanted to be with Sesshoumaru, to be his mate, but there was something that made her deathly afraid of the doors it could open. Not knowing why only made her more afraid. 

She stopped a short distance behind and watched him. He was staring at the sky again and she knew he was lost in thought. The moon bathed his face with light and made him stand out amidst the shadows of the forest. He turned to her and stared in a manner that took her breath away. He said nothing, choosing instead to wait patiently for her to come to him. 

When she stood by his side, he looked back up at the night sky. Rin decided to seize the moment before she lost her courage. 

"You lied to me. Why?" 

Sesshoumaru looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "This Sesshoumaru does not lie." 

"Ahh, but you do. I asked why it had taken you less than three days to reach Kagome's village and you lied in return. Why?" 

Sesshoumaru said nothing, realizing he had firmly dug himself in a hole. He recalled what exactly had caused him to do such a disgraceful thing as telling a lie. He quite easily remembered the anger he had felt toward her and himself because she had denied him, had told him it was _unnatural_ for him to touch her. There was no way he could have told her that he did not want them to be apart, so a lie had to suffice. At the moment, however, he was regretting it because he still had no idea how he was going to tell her. 

"Sesshouma-" 

"I am thinking," he cut her off somewhat angrily. 

Rin frowned. "I don't understand. Is it that difficult to tell the truth? Inuyasha said you were on your way to see me. Why? You made it clear that you did not want me around. What changed?" 

He turned and met her eyes. "I have always said that humans and youkai live different so I felt it was only right for you to live among your own kind. But you said that you live differently from humans." 

"So you thought it was okay for me to stay with you again," she finished for him. 

"Hai." 

Rin bit her lip nervously and looked down. "I don't know what to say, Sesshoumaru-sama." 

He stepped forward and cupped the back of her neck in his hands, forcing her to look up at him. "I wanted you around then and I want you around now, but the decision is yours Rin. You must decide where you want to be and who with." 

When he would have released her, she held him firmly in place. "Don't." 

Sesshoumaru leaned forward slowly and pressed his lips to hers. He remembered all too quickly how she tasted, but there was something more, some sweet after taste on her tongue that pushed him on. His tongue darted into her mouth and searched for more with a greedy speed. Her hands tightened on his arms and pulled him closer. He answered her plea for more by pressing hungry kisses down her neck. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama...please. I need.." 

It was all she had to say before he lifted her into his arms, seized with a most violent desire to fulfill every request she made of him. He carried her back to the area they had spent the previous night and gently laid her on the grass. Sitting up on his knees, he pulled his swords from his obi and tossed them aside. She sat up impatiently and placed kisses over his face while he fumbled with the knot of his obi. When it finally came undone he pushed her to the ground and quickly removed his armor. 

Rin pulled him on top of her the moment he was free. Her hands roamed over his back, down his arms, across his chest, and around his waist as she _truly_ touched him for the first time. His skin was hot and smooth and finely toned. She wanted nothing more than to feel it against her own, to meet him heart to heart as their bodies rubbed against each other in passionate love making. But even as her body screamed out for more, she found herself breaking their kiss and pushing him away. 

"Too...fast..." she managed in between breaths. 

Sesshoumaru shifted his weight to the side but remained on top of her. He flicked his tongue across her neck, keeping his hands to himself only long enough for her to catch her breath. She let out a broken moan and resisted pushing him away for a moment. He pushed the sleeves of her kimono over her shoulders and trailed kisses across them. As he kissed his way back up to her neck, he smelled something that made his entire body tremble with desire. 

Then she was pushing him away again and struggling to move from under him. He sat up and pulled her into his lap. He held her close to him and buried his face against her neck, taking the moment to catch his breath and figure out why this scent was so familiar to him. Rin clung to him, resting her head against his shoulder. 

"We can't," she said after much effort. 

"I know," realizing that scent meant she was in heat. 

She would have sat up, but she felt to weak and dizzy. Did he know she wanted to take things slow? "Kagome-chan...she said Miroku and Sango are bringing their family for a visit. They should arrive within three days. May we stay?" 

_Why not?_, he thought to himself. _What was one more week of denying himself what he wanted most?_ Reluctantly, he lifted them both to their feet. He adjusted his haori and put his armor back on. Rin handed him Tenseiga and his obi. 

"You may stay for week at the most," he told her, picking up Toukijin to tuck it into his obi. 

"Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said. She noted the look of heated desire in his eyes and felt her body react to it. When she took a step back, he stepped forward and enclosed the space between them. 

His arm slipped around her waist as he lifted her to the sky and carried her back to the village. He placed one final lingering and passionate kisses on her lips before letting her go. Rin stared up at him as he rubbed her lip with his thumb. 

"Tell me, what were you eating before you came to me." 

"Ano, I think Kagome-chan called it chocolate. Why?" 

"Hnn. Ask her for more before we leave." 

"Why?" 

He placed a small kiss on her lips. "Trust me and just ask." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lots of blushes for last chapter! I'm not sure what to say...I'm just glad you enjoyed it! Now I have to worry about doing much better the next time! 

Shampoo-chan, I don't even know why you asked! I would not mind at all if you translated my stories! It is an absolute honor to me! Please, by all means, go ahead. I do recommend, however, that you go to Mediaminer to get "Hurtful Words". As I'm uploading it there, I've made small changes and corrections. It's not all up yet, but in a week it should be. 

Among other things, the story is still up! But, like I said, if it should disappear, I will put it on mediaminer. I have begun uploading "Hurtful Words" there so I can maybe draw in some more people before uploading this story. My author name is RabidAnimeGurl. 

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I think they inspired me a lot last weekend as I kept getting praises after praises. I wrote two chapters last weekend, I believe, I'm not sure though. As of right now, there are 19 chapters to this story, all of which are still being edited. I imagine there are only maybe 3 chapters to write, but I'm not sure how long I'm going to make this story. I'm so proud, and happy, and it is all thanks to my reviewers. Thank you so much, this means everything to me! 

Rabid Anime Gurl 


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is Copyright of Takahashi Rumiko

**Nothing Without The Other**

_Chapter 17_

Sesshoumaru stood a small distance from the great Goshinboku, quietly watching Rin as she gave yet more of her attention to the baby girl in her arms. She seemed to be spending every waking moment with Kagome's child and he wondered why the mother offered no protest. It put him at ill ease. It was as if Kagome was helping Rin discover her motherly instincts, planting the idea of having children of her own. Rin went right along and as three days passed, he saw a new brightness in her eyes. Rin wanted children, and he had a nagging feeling she would require _his_ assistance in the matter. 

Instead of being pleased that she had chosen him, he was simply not sure how he felt about the situation. 

Inuyasha approached and stood beside him, joining him as he watched Rin sit under the tree he had once been pinned to. Instead of being flooded with painful memories, he could only hear his daughter's precious laughter. He smirked and looked up at his brother. Rin and Rei made a pretty picture, but he wondered how Sesshoumaru felt about it. 

"I see you still prefer watching to action," Inuyasha teased. 

Sesshoumaru tucked his hands in his sleeves. "My actions or inactions toward Rin are none of your business." 

"Keh, you're testy today. Could it be because Rin is in heat? Even with youki running through her human blood you still resist her." 

He resisted the urge to pummel Inuyasha into the ground. "Quite the contrary, Inuyasha. I have no reason to resist what is mine. It is _you_ who makes me testy." 

Inuyasha glanced up at his brother for a moment. "You've just confirmed my suspicions. Kagome and Rin have been whispering and giggling quite a bit, so I assumed something was going on between you two. But gossip is the least of your worries." 

"And what should be worrying this Sesshoumaru?" He asked haughtily, though he was truly curious about what the hanyou thought could be troubling him in the future. 

"I'd say you are the thing that stands between Rin's happiness and your own. You hate humans, you hate hanyous, even those related to you. How can you possibly give Rin what she wants?" 

"The last time you underestimated me, Inuyasha, I stepped through a barrier you believed me incapable of passing." 

"Keh, so you're trying to tell me you don't hate humans or hanyous anymore?" 

"Hate is an inappropriate word to use. I simply considered them pests and nuisances. And as far as my _relations_ go, I did hate you Inuyasha. You and your mother were responsible for Chichi-ue's death." 

"Nani? Responsible? He _chose_ to protect us, to give his life for us and _we're_ at fault? You are so full of shit, Sesshoumaru!" 

Rin looked up at Inuyasha as he continued to yell at his brother. She met Sesshoumaru's surprisingly calm eyes and tried not to feel hurt when she gathered what they were talking about. But when his eyes seemed to soften when theirs met, she found herself feeling a bit at ease. 

Sesshoumaru turned to face Inuyasha. "Yes, little brother, I blamed you, even hated you, for Chichi-ue's death. To die for such weak creatures..I did not understand then as I understand now." 

"Nani? If that's how you feel, you can leave and go fu-" 

Sesshoumaru punched him in the face, effectively silencing him. He leaned forward, his expression touched with annoyance, and held Inuyasha's wrist firmly when he would have reached for Tetsusaiga. When he spoke, he kept his voice low so Rin would not hear him. 

"I understand why Chichi-ue _willingly_ gave his life to save you and your mother. I understand why _anyone_ would give his or her life for the ones they love. It would therefore be pointless to say I still hate you. I will not further dishonor Chichi-ue's choice." 

Inuyasha resisted the urge to growl and instead fixed Sesshoumaru with a fierce gaze, trying to comprehend what he was insinuating. "And who wised you up to the obvious?" 

Sesshoumaru released his brother and turned calmly, setting his watchful gaze on Rin once more. She had stood to her feet and watched them with evident worry on her face. His eyes softened once more before he turned his head to glance back at Inuyasha. 

"Do you not have eyes, Inuyasha?" He didn't wait for a response. "I am having a counsel meeting in three weeks to formerly announce Chichi-ue's heirs and ever growing family. I expect you there." 

Inuyasha nodded his understanding. "Thanks, Sesshoumaru, and be careful," he added when his brother began walking toward Rin. "You may not hate me, but I can tell you're not sure about having your own pups yet, especially hanyou ones. I wouldn't look into Rei's eyes if I were you." 

"This Sesshoumaru will risk it." 

"Keh, don't say I didn't warn you," he turned and left them alone. 

Sesshoumaru joined Rin under the tree and stared at her for a short moment before he spoke. "Why don't you sit." 

Rin frowned at him, but sat down slowly, mindful of the child in her arms. "What was that about, Sesshoumaru-sama?" 

"Nothing," he said, looking up at Goshinboku. 

"He was yelling at you about your father, about his death," she reminded him. 

"Hai, he was." 

"It sounded as though you still blame him." 

"This Sesshoumaru was simply explaining the very opposite of that statement." 

Rin pulled on his obi, drawing his attention before she spoke. "So you don't blame him anymore? You don't hate him?" 

He kneeled down so they were eye level. "No Rin, I do not." 

She smiled so brightly he wondered why he did not go blind from the intensity. He sat besides her, enjoying the shade of the tree. It was a relatively cool, but sunny morning. They had made the short trip to the Bone Eater's Well in anticipation for the monk and taijiya's arrival since it seemed to be a customary meeting point, though he knew not why. Still, it was a perfect day to be outside. Birds singing in the trees, butterflies seemingly dancing to the melody, and a small woman cradling a child. 

Sesshoumaru desperately wanted to leave. 

Inuyasha was right. The idea of pups, hanyou pups, did not put him at ease. He had no apprehensions, he realized that now, but only worried of how difficult life could be for them. Inuyasha was a clear product of that. His pups would have better advantages, coupled with much more difficult disadvantages. Being heirs of a powerful lineage would bring many expectations. It left him to wonder if a hanyou could handle his territories and keep it under tight control as those before him had done. 

He did not want to doubt his pups before they were born, but it was something to consider sooner rather than later. He might have to find himself requesting a sword not only for Rin, but for future pups as well. It might be necessary to seal their blood as his father had done Inuyasha's. 

Was he even _ready_ for pups? 

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what are you thinking about?" 

He looked down at Rin. "Nothing." 

"Liar. I can always tell when you're thinking of something important," she explained. 

"This Sesshoumaru portrays nothing but a stoic expression." 

"Hai, your expression his flawless, but your body is tense." 

"Clever thing," he told her with a small smile, but decided not to reveal his thoughts. "Tell me, why does the child sleep so much?" 

She shrugged. "Its what they do. Sleep and eat. Kagome-chan tells me the human body does the most work while it sleeps, so I imagine it is a growing process." 

"Hnn." 

"Would you like to hold her?" She sat up on her knees and faced him directly. 

"Iie." 

"Come on, Sesshoumaru-sama. She's your niece." 

"Let the child sleep. Besides, my armor could hurt her." 

"Oh look! She's waking up," obviously ignoring his comment. 

Sesshoumaru looked down at Rei, not knowing he would regret it later, as she slowly opened her eyes. She stretched her little arms and legs lazily, mouth wide open in a yawn. When her eyes focused on Rin, her lips immediately curled into a smile. She waved her arms in excitement, making, he assumed, little noises of joy. Rin leaned down, her eyes bright and happy, to let Rei touch the stars on her forehead. 

Rin looked back up at Sesshoumaru with a smile. "She's a clever one. Kagome-chan says she is already so interested in things that stand out. Whenever she gets a new outfit, or something simple like that, Rei always notices." 

He peered down for a closer look and caught the baby's attention. Her entire body went still, and she seemed to stare at him in wide-eyed fascination. Then she suddenly went into a fit of giggles and stretched her arms out toward him. Rin shifted closer to him and held Rei out a little, surprised when Sesshoumaru leaned his face toward her. Rei's tiny fingers grasped at the stripes on his cheek as if trying to pull them off. Then she reached for the crescent moon on his forehead and ending up tugging on his bangs instead. 

Rin laughed and untangled Rei's finger from Sesshoumaru's hair. "She does that quite a bit to Inuyasha. I'm sorry, I should have warned you." 

Sesshoumaru sat up a little, equally fascinated by the child as she was with him. "It's alright." 

"I think she likes you," she said when the child giggled again. 

"Is that so?" He brushed his finger across the baby's cheek with a gentleness that surprised him. She wrapped her hand around his finger and waved it in the air along with her arms in obvious enjoyment. Then she fixed both her hands around it and brought it to her mouth. 

Sesshoumaru pulled his finger away with less ease than he expected. Her tiny grip was firm and it was clear to him that she wanted to continue sucking his finger. When her face scrunched up and she began to cry, he immediately felt guilty. He looked up at Rin in surprised confusion. 

"Have I hurt her? Why does she want to eat my finger?" 

Rin laughed and pulled the girl closer to her. "She doesn't want to eat your finger, that's just her way of telling you she's hungry. That and the tears." 

Sesshoumaru was helping Rin to her feet just as Inuyasha appeared with Miroku by his side. Rin quickly went to them and, after a short reunion, disappeared to join Kagome and Sango. He approached the men with his usual casualness and raised his eyebrow when he noticed the strange looks they were giving him. 

"Oh no," Miroku said. "She was able to conquer even the great Sesshoumaru? There is no hope for the male race, no hope at all." 

"What is this foolishness?" Sesshoumaru demanded. 

"You looked at her, you looked into her eyes!" Inuyasha accused him. "I warned you Sesshoumaru. Now she'll have you wrapped around her finger for the rest of your life." 

He was too appalled by the ridiculousness of Inuyasha's words to respond. How could a hanyou brat possibly bend him to her will? Not even Rin had that power over him. And how the hell did his brother know he looked at her? 

Miroku shook his head sadly. "He doesn't even realize what's happened to him. But it's there, even through that cold expression I can see it there. You face is brighter, as if you've just realized your purpose in life." 

"He has a purpose, alright. Spoiling Rei with all his power." Inuyasha would have laughed, but he really felt bad for his brother. 

"I'm curious," Sesshoumaru crossed his arms over his chest. "How do you come up with all this nonsense just by looking at me?" 

"Because we have also fallen under Rei's spell and we know the signs," Miroku admitted. "You know I brought Rei more gifts than I did for Inuyasha's sons? She can't even use half the toys I've bought! Doesn't matter though, I would do anything to make that little angel smile." 

"You have to remember how you met Rin, what she did to make you take pity upon her and resurrect her when she died," Inuyasha reminded him. "Little girls have awful powers that make our fatherly and protective instincts kick in." 

"Hai," Miroku agreed. "I'd rip any man to pieces who would dare harm Rei." 

Sesshoumaru reluctantly recalled the day he met Rin. She had come to him fearlessly, spent time in search for food for him even though she needed it more than he did. She had taken a most violent beating stealing fish for him. And that smile she had given him when he asked what had happened to her face...Inuyasha, bumbling fool that he was, could not have been more correct. He had pitied her, he had protected her, and it had almost been instinctive to do so. He had always wondered when exactly Rin had infested her way into his heart, and now he knew. 

And just moments ago, he had been infested by a girl not old enough to even feed herself. 

Miroku shook his head. "There may be hope for you, though." 

Sesshoumaru looked to the monk eagerly, feeling overwhelmingly foolish for needed answers from creatures so inferior to him. But he _had_ been conquered by a baby, so how much lower could he go? 

"Have you held her?" 

"Iie." 

"Better not have!" Inuyasha added with a small growl. Sesshoumaru may not hate him, but he did not trust his brother to handle his baby. 

"Good, this is good!" Miroku's eyes gleamed with excited. "Don't hold her, don't let her touch you, don't even look at her again!" 

"Keh, he's a lost cause, Miroku. Don't bother. He's going to take Rin as his mate and she'll probably give him a million daughters." 

"Oh?" Miroku expression suddenly turned grim. "You are a lost cause then. Last time I saw Rin, you were both at odds. Now you've lost yourself to her. There is no hope for you. When Rin's belly grows with child, you'll understand why." 

"I've had enough of this nonsense," Sesshoumaru said, feeling more than annoyed by being analyzed so much. "Whatever happens from this point on happens because it must." 

"Brave approach," Miroku told him. 

"Keh, I'm way too hungry to waste any more time on this conversation. You coming Miroku?" 

"Hai, Inuyasha, but wait for me!" He chased after him, leaving Sesshoumaru alone. 

He was doomed, he realized with a small ounce of regret, and there was nothing he could do but accept it. Inuyasha and Miroku may try to fight against the inevitable, but Sesshoumaru was too smart for that. He would not see much of his niece, that much he knew, so he would have no problem fulfilling his purpose as her uncle. Spoiling her, he believed Inuyasha had called it. He would have to figure out what exactly that meant. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama." 

He turned to face Rin and was glad, for some odd reason, that she did not have Rei with her. "What is it?" 

"Where did Inuyasha and Miroku go?" 

"They headed in the direction of his home," he watched her carefully and took a small step toward her. 

She huffed out a breath in annoyance and placed her hands on her hips. "They sure are taking their time getting the baskets Kagome-chan prepared." 

"Let them take all the time they need," he advised her, closing the space between them. 

Rin looked up at him with a deep blush on her face and knew what was about to happen even before she caught that lustful glint in his eyes. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and leaned down to brush his lips against hers. She clung to his shoulders in fear that her legs would give, as he slowly began to assault her mouth. He was gentle this time, and patient. His fangs scrapped against her lips but his tongue seemed to lessen the pain. He waited for her to open his mouth and supported her with both his hands when he leaned her back to provide him with better access. And when he finally broke the kiss, he caressed her back and pressed his forehead to hers, giving her the moment to catch her breathe. 

"Perhaps they should hurry," he brushed his finger over her lips. "The sooner the day, the week, is over, the sooner we can return to the Western Lands." 

Rin leaned against him and closed her eyes. "Lets go now," she whispered. 

A small smile graced his lips before he reluctantly released her. "Go back to your friends, Rin." 

She began to pout, but when his expression went firm she turned and left him. 

Was he **really** ready for pups? _Maybe_. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Shampoo-chan:** Stupid college! Anyway, no worries, take your time. And thank you again for doing me the honor of translating it. ) 

**Anyone who blushes:** I'd stop reading now, if I were you, because the blushing isn't going to stop. This story will probably be in **constant** threat of being removed, lol. You have been warned. 

**Tiger5913:** Maybe more than a week..but..there will be more, smaller, scenes of "saucy" activity. Remember, Eiji is still in the picture and he will continue to cause trouble until he's gone. 

**bluediamond-hime:** Those two are still pretty clueless (apprehensive, even) about admitting their feelings, especially Sesshoumaru. You'll find out why soon enough. 

**DPM:** Well, chocolate _is_ bad for dogs. But getting your leg cut off, swinging swords, and generally going into dangerous battle is also probably bad for dogs as well. Never stopped Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru, so I guess we can assume their youki and/or demon blood prevents any dangerous effects chocolate may have on them. I think I was eating brownies when I wrote that chapter, lol, I don't remember. That might be where it came from, heheh. 

**liberatedmysterygirl:** I'd be the first to say I don't update fast enough, but college is a real ass kicker if you're putting in effort. I do what I can when I get the time, which is generally the weekend because I don't go out much. All I can do is be consistent and update the same time every time. 

Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews, as always, I really appreciated them. This is my most reviewed story so far, nearly reaching 200, and I can hardly believe it. I'm glad everyone is enjoying it and I hope I continue to do a good job, because I'm trying! Until next weekend, jane! 

Rabid Anime Gurl 


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is Copyright of Takahashi Rumiko

**Nothing Without The Other**

_Chapter 18_

"So, Rin-chan, tell us more about this Eiji fellow." 

Rin blinked and stared at Sango in surprise, only now realizing what the two older women meant when they said they wanted a night of girl talk. They were relaxing in a hot spring a short distance from the village- just as they had been doing for nearly half the day. Even on their second night together, Kagome and Sango still spent the majority of their time talking about their children and the trouble they seemed to attract. Rin, for the most part, had listened in fascination, grateful for the new insight of child upbringing. But somehow she became the center of the conversation. 

"Ano, there isn't much more other than what I've told you," she said, trying to think of something more that would satisfy him. "He's just fun to be around, like the playmate I never had." 

Kagome eyed her suspiciously. "Judging this _game_ you two play, it seems to me that you're missing something. Maybe Eiji is training you to be apart of his family!" 

Rin laughed. "That's ridiculous Kagome-chan, Eiji and I are just friends. He's never done anything to suggest otherwise." 

"Sesshoumaru seems to think he has," Sango reminded her. 

"That's right. I think Sesshoumaru is jealous and, I dare say, down right _threatened_ by the possibility of Eiji ruining his chances with you." 

Rin glanced between Kagome and Sango uncomfortably. "It _couldn't_ be." 

"Then why is Sesshoumaru jealous?" Sango asked. 

"I don't know." 

Kagome hit her fist with her hand. "I remember when Inuyasha would throw a _fit_ whenever Kouga-kun was around. No matter what I did or said, he was always worried that Kouga-kun would steal me away from him. Looks as though Sesshoumaru is the same way." 

"But I don't even _like_ Eiji that _way_." 

Sango leaned forward. "Do you think Eiji would keep coming around if you were involved with Sesshoumaru?" 

"I don't know," she repeated with a frown. 

"You don't seem to know much about this guy," Kagome pointed out. 

"I think he's quite smitten with you, Rin-chan. Maybe you didn't think anything of it, but judging from the way you said Sesshoumaru has reacted, he obviously has some other plan for you that goes beyond friendship." 

"Am I really such a fool, Sango-chan? I didn't even see what was right in front of me..." she trailed off, feeling quite foolish. 

"Don't feel bad Rin-chan," Kagome told her. "You're heart, whether you knew it or not, has always belonged to Sesshoumaru. No other man can take his place. But, I don't think Sesshoumaru or Eiji knows it." 

Rin bit her lip. "I guess your right, and that does explain why Sesshoumaru thinks I might choose someone over him. And I'm not sure how Eiji feels about me, but I do know its time I told them both where my heart lies." 

Kagome squealed with delight. "I'm so excited for you! Not quite sure what you see in Sesshoumaru, but I'm happy none the less!" 

Rin splashed water in Kagome's direction. "He's not that bad!" 

"Speaking of being bad," Sango cut in, "I think we need to get back. There is no telling how much trouble our children are causing. Miroku and Inuyasha can only handle so much." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rin had no sooner climbed off Ah Un before she heard the all too familiar call that told her Eiji was near by. She made some excuse and quickly dashed off into the forest before he could attract Sesshoumaru's attention. 

"Rin," he jumped down from a tree. "I've been looking all over for you." 

She suddenly felt nervous to be in his company. "I can't stay, now isn't a really good time." 

Eiji glanced around, almost nervously. "When is a good time? Soon, I hope." 

"Look, I'll meet you about a mile from here tomorrow, just after sunrise," she began pushing him deeper into the forest, afraid Sesshoumaru might be lurking nearby. "I only have time to speak with you for a while, nothing more." 

"That's all I need. Don't be late," he told her, and disappeared. 

Rin watched him go for a short moment before turning to walk back to Inuyasha's home. She felt as though something was off now that she talked to him again. Though it would have made her feel somewhat better, she knew it had nothing to do with the ideas that Kagome and Sango had planted into her head. Eiji had been quiet and complacent, his voice had sounded almost pleading, and there was worry etched upon his face. 

She was probably reading into it too much. He could very well have been worried because they had not seen each other in quite a while. That did not help either. They had both grown entirely too attached to the friendship they had formed, perhaps Eiji more so than herself. That would certainly complicate things when she tried to break it off. Still, she hoped he was just worried about losing her to Sesshoumaru and nothing more. 

"Rin." 

She turned and immediately found herself trapped in Sesshoumaru's arms. Her heart began to race in fear rather than excitement. Had he seen her with Eiji? Did she have his scent on her? Would he think she had chosen the cheetah youkai instead of him? Would he be angry? 

Sesshoumaru stated for a moment before releasing his hold on her. "What is wrong?" 

"You frightened me, that's all," she said, placing her hand over her heart for emphasis. 

"What have I told you about not paying attention to your surroundings? Even as a child you knew better." 

"Why pay attention when I have you do that for me? You always protect me," she teased. 

"I may not always be around, Rin," he answered her, rather seriously. 

"Maybe I shouldn't go anywhere without you, then." 

"Perhaps." 

"Then it's settled. I'll never go anywhere on my own, ever again." 

He pulled her close again and placed his hand on the back of her neck. "Promise," he demanded instead of asking. 

She laughed at him and pulled him down to her. "Promise," she sealed it with a kiss. 

Sesshoumaru let his hands roam over her body as he kissed her. It amazed him how new it was each time he kissed her. Was it because she was becoming less and less nervous with him? Or was it because her sweet taste was becoming something wonderfully familiar to him? 

He imagined her lying naked beneath him again. Legs spread in hopeless abandonment, back arched toward the sky, hands tangled in his hair, lips parted and panting. A strange urge to remind her exactly of the kinds of pleasures he could bring her seized him quite violently. Maybe he needed to remind them both of what they really wanted. 

He lifted her in his arms and carried her deeper into the forest. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama, put me down, it's almost time for dinner," she tried slipping from his hold but found his grip was quite firm. 

"It can wait." 

"But I'm hungry. Some of us have to eat, you know." 

"Your stomach will be the last thing on your mind very soon." 

Her entire body seemed to turn to mush as if his words caressed every nerve. She did not know whether to blush or get excited. "So much for waiting." 

Sesshoumaru noted the way her voice dropped to a whisper. "I have every intention of waiting. But there are other _things_, Rin." 

"I remember them quite well." 

"I don't think you do, but this Sesshoumaru intends to remedy that." 

Satisfied that the area was relatively free of youkai, he placed her back on her feet and began removing his obi. He watched Rin in amusement, noting how nervous and shy she seemed to be as he undressed before her. When he pulled off his armor, she blushed a deep shed of red, and when he pulled off his haori, she turned away so quickly that she nearly tripped. He pulled her to him and crushed her to his chest. 

"Well," she let out a shaky breath. "I don't think I remember this part." 

"Quiet," he ordered her. 

Rin was not sure she would have been able to speak even if his lips had not come crushing down upon hers. They were eager, hungry, and demanding. He did not give this time, he simply took from her. His kiss was forceful, and his tongue was impatient. She held on to him, opened her mouth, and let their tongues struggle for dominance. 

He pulled her sash away roughly and slipped his hands around her waist. He raked his claws over her back, drawing blood in some places. The combined sensation made her feel as though it was on fire and her body trembled in response. He turned her around quickly and pulled the kimono down to expose the bruised flesh. A shot of pleasure shot up her spine as his tongue lapped up the blood, leaving her knees feeling weak. But he was relentless and held her firmly in place as he nipped and flicked his tongue across her back. 

And then he turned her around again even as tremors of pleasure still wracked her body. He lifted her and laid her on top of his haori before climbing on top of her. She slipped out of her kimono and wrapped her arms around his waist, letting her hands explore his body. She scratched his back with her own claws and instinctively dug them into his hips when he settled between her legs. 

Her body seemed to over heat as she realized what was to happen next. He pressed his erection against her crotch and an involuntary moan escaped her lips. The size, the firmness, the heat, the sensations - it was all so new and incredible to her. But she desperately wanted more. Her hips seemed to move on their own as they bucked toward him and she was rewarded with greater pleasure. 

She could vaguely hear Sesshoumaru telling her to stop, but she continued trying to wrap her legs around his waist even though he tried to pin them to the ground. He gave in eventually and she held him firmly in place. But instead of reacting, he buried his face in the crook of his neck, hands clinging to her hips, and went deathly still. 

He fought to remain focused, to remain in control, but he still could not ignore how badly he wanted to take the eager woman before him. He could feel the lips of her vagina as he pressed his crotch against it, he could all but feel how she would encircle him with her warmth. He groaned and placed desperate kisses on her neck. His hips were already moving, already grinding against the wall of the treasure he wanted to dig into, but he reminded himself why he wanted to wait. 

Why he _had_ to wait, reminded himself. He could not take her as he had other demonesses. Rolling around the dirt as though they were animals with out any care if the demoness was harmed. Rin was much more precious, more delicate and she deserved far better surroundings. She was to be his mate and he was not about to treat her as a common whore. 

But it didn't stop him from pressing harder in an attempt to satisfy the aching sensation he was sure they both felt. He fondled her breast and nipped at her neck, she tightened her hips around his waist and dug her claws into his back. Cursing himself, he lifted one of her legs until she could rest it against his shoulder. Slipping his hands between their bodies, he plunged two fingers inside her. Her hands fisted in his hair and she moaned in his ear as he pushed her up and over the edge. Still unsatisfied, he dropped her leg and slid down her body to let his mouth do the pushing. 

Rin was screaming his name by the time he was through. 

Sesshoumaru took the pleasure of redressing her since she claimed that she was too weak to move. "Still hungry?" 

"More so," she said with a yawn. "You know Sesshoumaru-sama, I still don't know how to make you feel the way you've made me feel. How can you possibly enjoy yourself if you're not getting anything out of it?" 

"Everything you are doing thus far brings me great pleasure, but I will not deny that there is more pleasure to be had. You will learn, when I give you the chance." 

"When will that be? Why can't it be now?" 

"If you truly want me to take you with your back pressed into the hard ground, dirt soiling your hair, and the possibility of being interrupted by another youkai, then this Sesshoumaru shall do so." 

Rin frowned. "A futon does sound much more comfy and cleaner. I need another bath." 

"Hnn." 

She watched him redress himself with a sadness that surprised her. "When we get back to the Western Lands, promise me you'll wear that armor less." 

Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow. "That is quite a ridiculous request." 

"It gets in the way of _other_ activities. Every time you even come close to me I have to worry about being impaled." 

"I will consider it." 

"Hnn," she mimicked him. 

He rose to his feet and led the way back to Inuyasha's village. "Why did you not return right away with the miko and her friend?" 

"I was looking for you," she lied, but felt it was necessary in order to clear things up with Eiji without upsetting Sesshoumaru. 

"I will be at the Goshinboku." 

She looked over at him and smiled. "You seem to be attached to that tree." 

"The area is peaceful." 

"Hnn. When will we leave, Sesshoumaru-sama?" 

"Tomorrow will be the last day here." 

"Perfect." 

The walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence. When they were a short distance from Inuyasha's home, Rin turned to him and embraced him lightly. They kissed briefly before she disappeared into the house. For reasons he could not explain, he found himself feeling uneasy about leaving her. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Wooooooooot! 200+ reviews. This is an outstanding accomplishment and I have all my reviewers to thank. I had no idea this story would be so popular! I'm glad everyone is enjoying it. Really, all I can say is THANK YOU and hope that will be enough to show you how grateful I am. 

I'm glad every liked the last chapter. I felt it was really important for Sesshoumaru to sort of call a truce with his hanyou brother before even considering having hanyou's of his own. Rin also needed some reassurance of her own, even though she hasn't thought that far ahead, subconsciously, she still worries. But now that everything is out in the open, things shouldn't be too hard. Or will they...? 

Sorry I didn't get this chapter updated earlier today. I actually went to a party last night, which is a rare occasion, and I slept in until I had to go to work. I'm getting a rather late start, I know, and I apologize for any typos, because I am sure there is bound to be a few. But, anyway, now its time to write another chapter! The story is progressing - and changing course - quite a bit and could possibly be around 25 chapters (if not more). I had no idea I could write anything that long. So bear with me! 

Hope you like this chapter! 

Rabid Anime Gurl 


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is Copyright of Takahashi Rumiko

**Nothing Without The Other**

_Chapter 19_

Rin stood impatiently with her arms tucked in her sleeves. Eiji was late, and the longer she waited for him, the more anxious she felt. It was unlike him to keep her waiting. She was quickly reminded of her initial reaction to his strange behavior the night before, and it only put her more at unease. What if something really was wrong? What was he really worried about? 

Eiji came crashing through the trees, his hand placed over a gaping wound in his side. 

She rushed to him quickly and allowed him to lean on her. "What happened?" 

"Can't..explain," he said with extreme difficulty. "Must...run." 

"Don't be a fool! You're bleeding entirely to much for no one not to notice, and running will only make the bleeding worse." 

Ignoring his protests, Rin quickly sat him on the ground and ripped the sleeve from her kimono. She wrapped it around his stomach, covering the wound, and tied it as tightly as possible before helping him back to his feet. 

They disappeared into the forest as quickly as possible. When a large explosion sounded from the area they had just left, Rin hoped she would regret helping him. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Rin-chan has been gone for a while," Kagome pointed out. 

"Keh, Sesshoumaru probably has her **very** _preoccupied_." 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped at him in surprise, clearing understanding his meaning. 

"I'm just pointing out the obvious! Rin returned very late last night - and looking rather ravished," he added with a chuckle. 

"Sesshoumaru is quite lucky," Miroku said with a sigh. 

"Hoshi-sama..." 

"Ah! Sango, I only meant that uh, the boys from the village will be heartbroken!" He instinctively flinched in fear of a painful rebuke. 

Kagome took Rei from Inuyasha and placed a blanket over her chest to feed her. "Well, whatever is going on, it is none of our business." 

"Why don't you and Inuyasha wrangle the children together, Miroku," Sango suggested. 

Inuyasha ignored his rumbling stomach and rose to his feet. "Keh, these kids always need fetching. Why can't they stick close to home?" 

"They can't help themselves, Inuyasha. You've taught your boys how to make the most of their youkai abilities and Sango continues to train ours to exterminate youkai that threaten human lives. Put those kids together and the hunts on." 

He followed Miroku out the door. "You sure you're okay with Sango training your daughter?" 

"As dangerous as it can be, I would not have it any other way. Well, look what we have here." 

Miroku stopped and watched a swarm of children circling around Sesshoumaru as walked toward them. It was not everyday you saw Sesshoumaru so visibly annoyed and worn out, with anger just burning to explode. He could not decide if he should fear for his children's lives or Sesshoumaru's. 

"Welcome to fatherhood," Inuyasha told him with great amusement in his voice. 

"Chichi-ue, is he really your brother?" 

Inuyasha looked down at his youngest boy and ruffled his hair. "He sure is. Now say goodbye to _Uncle_ Sesshoumaru and head back to the house. Haha-ue has lunch ready." 

Miroku watched them run off. "Thanks for not killing them." 

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "As if I, Sesshoumaru, would do such a disgraceful thing." 

"Keh, save the high and mighty talk. Tell Rin she can come to lunch." 

"Is she not with you?" 

"I believe Kagome-sama said she left to find you early this morning," Miroku informed him. 

"I have not seen her all day." 

"Neither have we," Inuyasha admitted, feeling a little worried. "Does she disappear often?" 

His hand twitched. "Only recently. This Sesshoumaru is sure she is fine." 

"I'll let you know if we see her. If you need help looking for her, let me know." 

Sesshoumaru waited until Inuyasha and Miroku were out of sight before ripping a hole in the ground with his claws. He knew _exactly_ where Rin was. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rin cleaned Eiji's wound with the sleeve she had used to bind it. The bleeding had finally stopped and was in the process of rapid healing. But the gash was deep and she knew that if not for his youki, the wound would have killed him. 

"Why don't you tell me what's going on," she told him quietly. 

He had not spoken since she first carried him away. Rin noted how distant he seemed and knew that his pain went beyond the physical. She knew that he would have to get over his wounded pride if he wanted to survive what ever was after him, but she needed information if she was to help him. 

"I didn't come here to explore Japan." 

"You came to escape a deadly pursuer, I assume," she added, ripping her other sleeve to bind the wound again. "And you're running because..." 

"Because I have no desire to die," he said, slowly getting to his feet. 

"That isn't what I meant, Eiji." 

"I stole something from a rival clan. Without it, one of their most powerful members could not survive in battle." 

"What was it?" 

"I'm not sure. I was part of a group that went to retrieve it. I didn't actually see it." 

"So this youkai intends to kill you for stealing it." 

"Hai," he turned to look at her. "He's killed everyone who was part of the mission. I'm the only one left." 

"So you fled. Why not stay and fight with your family and friends?" 

"Because then I risk exposing who ever holds the item they seek. While my enemy chases me, my clan will have the upper hand. He believes I have the item." 

"Why are you fighting?" 

He stared at her in confusion, as if the answer should be obvious. "For more territory." 

Rin stood up and gaped at him. "For territory? Why is more territory necessary at the cost of your clan members lives?" 

"If we do not gain territory, some other clan will. If one clan takes too much territory, they may find it in their heads to try to steal territory from our clan." 

"You fight for what _may_ or _may not_ happen? That is the most ridiculous - " She cut herself off, realizing it would be ridiculous to argue with him. "I'm leaving Eiji. You should escape while you can." 

He reached out and held her arm firmly. "You **cannot** leave." 

Rin narrowed her eyes. "Release my arm immediately." 

"I really like you Rin, and I don't want you to get hurt, but I've learned that your Sesshoumaru is quite powerful." 

She jerked her arm away, but he would not release her. "And why is that information necessary?" 

"He will come for you, and so will my enemy. This creature, this Yasuo, he is ruthless. You may deny that you know me, and that you have not helped me hide from him, but he will not listen. He _will_ kill you, if your Sesshoumaru does not stop him." 

She used all her power to punch him in the face. Shocked and caught off guard, Eiji released her arm. 

"You bastard! You will **not** use me. You started this on your own and so shall you finish it." 

Rin turned and walked away, intending to leave him there when his words sliced through her and made her legs go weak. 

"He knows your scent. He'll hunt you, just like he hunts me." 

She turned back to Eiji and noted his new change in demeanor. It became all to clear to her that he was deadly serious. That left her no choice but to stick with him. She had no weapon, no armor, only her minimal amount of youkai abilities that she was sure would not allow her to defend against this creature alone. If she stayed with Eiji, she could fight with him and hold off his enemy until Sesshoumaru arrived. 

But that was exactly what worried her. It was possible Sesshoumaru would not come for her. He may assume that she made her choice to be with Eiji instead of him. Or, he may be angry with her for breaking her promise, and though she hoped he had not taken her completely serious, it was altogether possible that he had. She had to assume that she was on her own. 

She turned away from Eiji, resisting the urge to lash out at him. She definitely regretted leaving with him. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sesshoumaru stood on a branch belonging to Goshinboku and watched the sun melt over the horizon. His eyes scanned the scenery briefly as he searched for any signs of Rin. It was not like her to be gone for so long and he was surprised to learn that he was not sure what to do about it. 

She was with Eiji, that much he knew. A part of him wanted to respect what seemed to be her choice, while another part of him was worried that something was not right. She had not said goodbye to her friends or him, and he found that odd. But would she really have said goodbye? When she had nearly died, she opted to leave him a note instead of facing him. Maybe this time, she did not think it was necessary. 

"Go after her, Sesshoumaru." 

Startled by the interruption, he looked down at the tree and into Kagome's face. "Go away." 

"I know you're worried, so am I. Something tells me Rin-chan is in trouble, and that Eiji is the cause." 

He jumped down from the tree and landed directly in front of her. "What do you know about Eiji?" 

"Only what she's told me. He didn't sound very trustworthy and judging from your reaction, my assumptions must be correct." 

"Rin must learn on her own." 

Kagome sighed. "She is too nice of a girl to see the bad in people until they have wronged her. Rin-chan has trusted you since the day she stumbled upon you, can you really trust her judgment?" 

"Are you suggesting that this Sesshoumaru is untrustworthy?" 

"No, of course not, I am only thinking of how you met. You did lash out at her when she first came upon you, did you not? In the same way you lashed out at Inuyasha when you healed Rin. A more judgmental and less trusting person would have left you there to fend for yourself. Rin-chan did not." 

"No, she did not," he agreed, clearly remembering the moment. 

"Eiji might take advantage of that." 

He turned his back to her. "She likes him, why would she mind?" 

"You _think_ she likes him. I believe Rin-chan thinks of him as her pet. It is you who has her heart." 

He said nothing, not daring to confirm that he had been tortured by not knowing where her heart truly lay. 

"You two belong together," she pleaded with him now. "Rin-chan is nothing without you." 

His heart seemed to contract as her words pierced through him. He believed her, with all his soul. Rin was his and his alone. She completed him, and he her. Even standing there, not sure if she would return to him, made him feel as though he was dying. Without her near him, he was nothing. He had no intention of letting Eiji get away with weakening him by taking her away. 

"I will leave Ah Un here, in case she returns." 

Kagome nodded her understanding. "Hurry Sesshoumaru, I fear Rin-chan is in great danger." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Marry Me. Bury Me.:** Ah, sorry about that, heh. I'll try to tone it down a bit next time 

**bluediamond-hime:** Well I guess this chapter concludes your suspicions since both Sesshoumaru and Kagome sense something is amiss. Not to mention Eiji's own admittance that he's in deep shit. 

**Verona:** Good show, hehe. That reminds me of people with a British accent. Thanks for the comment and watching out for typos and stuff. As I'm editing Hurtful Words, I noticed so many and it made me want to gag. I'm trying to avoid it here. 

**sesshomaruhasafluffytail:** I bet you really want to break Eiji's bones now! 

**DPM:** You truly flatter me with your comment. I'm glad you think Rin has turned out to be the mature character I've wanted her to be. Self-realization, with a bit of outside help, is something I thought was key, and it pleases me that my readers appreciate that. As for Sesshoumaru's character, I wanted to remain as true to his character as possible, even if this is just a side story. Like I always say, we love Sesshoumaru for what we see of him in the anime and I don't want to destroy that image in my fics. "Slowness" was something I was worried about. You can tell by the number of chapters that I have developed this story a lot slower than my others - this is the longest fic I've ever done. I'm glad I haven't bored my readers to death and that they appreciate the pace as well. Thank you very much for your comment, it is very helpful. 

**Latina5Chica5:** This being a feudal fairy tale and all, I'm going to just assume that regular old rules don't apply. So even though Sesshoumaru is a dog, he sees in color, and Eiji probably doesn't have 8 lives, I'm not even sure regular cats do. 

Wooow! So many reviews, so unexpected, so wonderful! I never dreamed this story would be so popular. Thank you every one for supporting me thus far, you have all really encouraged me to write when at other times I would have been discouraged. Thank you so very much! 

Ahh! This story is getting too long. I don't know what to do with myself, I'm not even sure when it will all end! I just know I HAVE to finish before July. I'll probably go completely MIA in July/August because I'll be busy w/school & personal related stuff. I promise, however, to have it done by the end of June! Until next week, ja ne! 

Rabid Anime Gurl 


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is Copyright of Takahashi Rumiko

**Nothing Without The Other**

_Chapter 20_

"I've never seen this side of you, Rin." 

Eiji watched as the young woman sharpened a small stone against a large rock, quickly and efficiently producing arrowheads. Within a small time frame, she managed to assemble a bow and a bundle of arrowheads. She had commissioned him to find sturdy branches and clean them of their leaves so she could complete her arrow. 

She turned to him with a blank expression on her face that said she was not in the mood for conversation. 

He shook his head. "I guess I don't know you as well as I thought I did." 

"Same here," she agreed, turning away to cut off a portion of her kimono. 

She shredded half of the fabric as thinly as possible before using the makeshift string to tie her arrowheads on the branches Eiji had found for her. She enlisted his help once more and inspected the finished products with a proud nod. 

"They could be better, but they will do. Did you save some of those leaves?" 

"I did all that you asked of me," he bowed to her. 

"You try my patience, Eiji." 

"You sound more and more like your Lord Sesshoumaru with each passing second," he said, handing her the pile of leaves and the unripe berries he had collected. 

Rin rose to her feet and took the items from him with an evil gleam in her eyes. "You have _no_ idea just how much alike we are." 

She glided past him and walked to the river. Stepping in, she caught to fish and returned to the shore. Utilizing what she had learned from Sango, Rin ground fish guts, the unripe berries, and dirt into a pasty substance. Forming tiny balls with it, she wrapped them in leaves and tucked them into her sleeves. Washing her hands, she returned to Eiji. 

"He should show soon," he told her quietly. "I'm sure he knows my wound has healed at least partially." 

Rin finished her bow by tying a piece of her shredded kimono between the two ends. "He wants you to put up a fight before he kills you." 

Eiji forced a smile on his face. "It would seem that way." 

"Then we'll give him a fight," she told him, squeezing her arrows into the thicker branch Eiji had hollowed out. 

"Here," he said, removing his armor. "Wear this." 

Rin threw the bow over her shoulder and climbed into a tree. "I don't want anything from you. Besides, he's coming." 

Birds scattered into the sky as a tree split in half and collapsed in a ground-shaking fall. The creature landed on the fallen trunks, crushing it under its massive weight. Though no taller than Eiji, this cat looking creature was well fed and covered his chest in armor that was filled with spikes. He sheathed the sword somewhere on his body and let out a massive roar. 

Unimpressed and feeling less intimidated than she expected, Rin called out to Eiji, keeping her voice as low as possible. "If my arrows are going to do him any harm, you're going to have to remove those spikes. Remove his armor all together if you can. I'll cover you." 

Eiji pulled his pike from it's sheathe tied to his back. "Fine, you lead." 

She dashed to the next tree, quickly taking out one of the pellets she had made before. Lighting the leaf's stem on fire, she tossed it in Yasuo's face, leaving him startled and confused when the substance quickly caught on fire. The putrid scent burned his eyes and nostrils, giving Eiji an opportune moment to strike. 

Eiji held his pike and dashed forward, using all his speed and might to pierce Yasuo. He succeeded in breaking the strap and drawing blood from Yasuo's left shoulder before he was smacked away by flailing arms. He crashed into a tree, remembering all too late how quickly his enemy could move. He could see red eyes boring into his face as a fat arm inched closer and closer to his throat. 

Rin cocked an arrow and let it fly. She jumped to the next tree, knowing the arrow had pierced Yasuo's hand. 

Eiji tripped Yasuo and rolled to the side to grab his fallen pike. He pushed himself to his feet, not giving Yasuo the opportunity to regain himself before attacking again. But Yasuo, despite his weight, was quick to react and stood just in time to collide into Eiji. The spikes pierced through Eiji's armor and left the two stuck together. 

"There is someone else here!" Yasuo spat, anger burning his eyes. "Doesn't matter though, no matter how much help you have, I will kill you both!" 

Rin landed on the ground and raced toward them. She jumped over Eiji and kicked Yasuo in the face, using her momentum to separate them. Yasuo and Eiji flew backward, both landing on their backs. Rin landed a few inches from Yasuo's right and threw two pellets along with youki from her nails at his shoulder. Her youki exploded along with the pellets, leaving a gaping, burning wound his shoulder. 

Yasuo rolled around in pain, trying to cover his wound, but only succeeding in increasing his pain by scratching it with the arrow still piercing his hand. Eiji charged forward, ignoring his wounds, and sliced Yasuo's side, cutting the remaining straps to his armor. 

Yasuo rose to his feet with a frightening laugh and pulled the arrow from his hand. "Why couldn't your worthless friends put up a decent fight like this? Even with someone helping them," he scanned the trees, looking for Rin. "Why don't you tell your friend to come out and fight for real, instead of taking cheap shots." 

"I'm just making sure there is an even distribution of power for both opponents," Rin called from somewhere in the trees. "I can't allow you to have the upper hand with all that armor on." 

"Ohh, a woman too," Yasuo licked his lips and cracked his knuckles. "I'll be sure to have lots of fun with you, after I rip Eiji apart." 

"Not today, Yasuo!" 

Eiji thrust his pike toward Yasuo and was not surprised when the heavy creature dodged with some ease. Despite being overweight, Yasuo was known for his speed, which had increased greatly with the strange objects his clan used to increase their powers. If they were going to defeat him, Eiji knew they would have to keep him distracted at all times so he would not have a chance to utilize his speed. 

Rin, however, watched in obvious surprise as Eiji continued his onslaught of ineffective attacks. Yasuo was much faster than she had anticipated and she was finding it increasingly difficult to keep him locked in her sights long enough to fire an arrow. She needed to change her tactics before Eiji was killed. 

She jumped from the, landing several inches behind Yasuo. When he landed a punch to Eiji's face and turned to attack her, she quickly shot youki from her nails. It exploded in front of him, sending dirt flying into the air and clouding his vision long enough for her to notch another arrow. He stepped the dust and was pierced by two arrows. 

He growled, and moved toward her before Eiji began to attack him again. He withdrew his sword this time and the two youkai began clashing weapon against weapon, each trying to harm the other. Rin managed to land another two arrows in his back as the fighting became more aggressive. 

She looked to the sky for a moment, briefly hoping Sesshoumaru would arrive soon, when she heard Eiji cry out in pain. She shot another arrow, hitting Yasuo in his neck, just as he was about to slash Eiji in half. He took a few steps back before collapsing to his knee. 

Rin quickly leapt to the ground again and walked slowly toward Yasuo. She saw him lift his arm as if to swipe at her, but she moved quickly and kicked Eiji's pike, affectively pushing it in deeper where he had managed to lodge it in Yasuo's side. But, she realized as she went to Eiji's side, it had come at a great cost. Within the brief attack, he had gotten close enough for Yasuo to snap his arm. The bone was broken, if not shattered. 

Rin turned, anger etched on the fine curves of her face, and threw her remaining pellets at Yasuo. She used her youki to explode them again, and was more than pleased to hear him coughing violently as the noxious gases burned his lungs. She walked toward him, picking up the largest branch she could find, and lifted it over her head. 

Tossing it as high as she could into the air, she watched her youki disintegrate it into a steam of purple dust. 

She returned to Eiji and helped him to his feet. "We better escape while we can." 

"Iie! Move!" 

Eiji shoved her roughly away, causing her to fall to the ground. He stumbled backward as Yasuo thrust the sword into his chest. 

Rin quickly leapt to her feet, but Yasuo was already charging at her with a piece of his armor held his hands. Knowing she would not be able to dodge it, she pulled her last two arrows out and thrust them forward as she was pushed back. Spikes pierced her chest in various places and kept digging further into her flesh until he slammed her against a tree. She was not sure if the snap she heard came from her own body or the tree. 

Yasuo reached forward and grabbed Rin's throat, staring at her with one eye. She had managed to stab one arrow through his eye, while the other was notched in his neck. He was too angry to feel the pain. He pushed his armor, driving the spikes deeper into her flesh, and grinned wickedly when she cried out in pain. 

"You're a troublesome little wench," he growled out, brushing his claws down the column of her throat. "Beautiful too. I'm going to enjoy every moment I spend tormenting you." 

"IIE!" Eiji screamed out as he rushed toward them, Yasuo's sword grasped in his hand as he flung it wildly in his direction. 

Yasuo quickly released Rin's neck and attempted to grab the flailing sword from. But Eiji's anger seemed to fuel his body with power and he suddenly gained control of the blade, managing in that one moment to sever Yasuo's limb. He pushed the sword in Yasuo's side with his remaining strength. Yasuo collapsed to the ground struggling to stop the blood flow in either wound. 

Eiji stumbled to Rin's side and helped her detach her from the armor. She bit back the pain and slid to the ground, struggling to keep her eyes open. 

"Damnit, Rin, look at me! You can't die! Where is he? Why didn't he show up?" 

She looked up at him, eyes glazed over with pain. "Sesshoumaru..sama..." 

"Hai, Sesshoumaru! Where is he?" 

Rin offered him a weak smile. "I never said...I never said...he would come. He's probably...angry...that I left...with you." 

"Sesshoumaru?" Yasuo suddenly spoke up, slowly getting to his feet. "Lord Sesshoumaru? Of the Western Lands?" 

Eiji turned, placing himself in front of Rin. "How do you know him?" 

"What clan _hasn't_ heard of Lord Sesshoumaru? He and his father were responsible for defeating the fire cat clan when they tried to take over Japan! And you brought his _ward_ here, to die in your battle? You fool!" 

Yasuo reached forward, ignoring his own pain, and grabbed Eiji's neck, trying desperately to choke him. "You idiot! Do you realize what you've done? Lord Sesshoumaru will probably kill _both_ our clans!" 

Eiji tried desperately to release himself from Yasuo's grasp. "I didn't know! He was supposed to be here, he was supposed to save her!" 

A thin, white light streaked above their heads and dropped in Rin's lap. 

"Ten..seiga," she coughed, spilling blood on her hand and on its hilt. "Sesshoumaru...sama...he comes." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Red, everything he saw was seen in shade of red. It was not because of the blood he saw splattered everywhere, that much he was used to. It was _her_ blood, covering the spikes on the strange armor, lingering on the ground, splattered on Tenseiga's hilt. It was _her_ blood, the scent and taste of it, that made his eyes tint red as he bordered on transforming. But she was gone and until he knew where she was, he could not lose control. 

Sesshoumaru twisted the sword lodged in Yasuo's side. "Where is she," he demanded, his voice low and thick with anger. 

Yasuo yelled out in pain and fear. "With Eiji..he took her! She knew you were coming and he ran off with her with a lustful gleam in his eye! She's hurt, but it isn't my fault!" He explained, rambling on as if he could talk his way out of the inevitable. "I came after Eiji and he made her fight against me! I didn't know she was your ward, if I had I would never have attacked her!" 

He pulled Toukijin from his side. "Wrong answer." 

Yasuo paled. "But it's the truth! He took her, and he intends to have his way with her! He said she belonged to him since you didn't come for her! It's the truth! Onegai, onegai spare me!" 

"DAMARE!" 

Toukijin unleashed an explosive amount of energy that left nothing more than a crater in its wake. Sesshoumaru turned, following Rin's scent, and regretted, just for the smallest of moments, killing Yasuo so quickly. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Iie: No -- Damare: Silence/shut up _

**Arrrgh:** Beating around the bush is so much fun. Thanks for adding me to your lists, I really appreciate it! 

**Marry me. Bury me.:** Well, if everyone is blushing, that just means that this story is at an even greater risk of being taken down. So making things a little less graphic would probably benefit everyone, hehe. As for Sesshoumaru being insecure...I'd rather call him very cautious. Pursuing a relationship -especially with a human- is very new to him, and I'm sure he doesn't want to get in too deep unless he knows the feeling is mutual. 

**deadlyabyss12:** I think this chapter is fucking incredible too! This is by far my favorite chapter so far. 

**Verona:** Kinks, beating around the bush, plot twists, and cliffhangers are a writers best friend. 

**Lilacskissgoodbye:** I'm glad I've renewed you're faith in Sess/Rin pairing! 

**Shampoo-chan:** I got your review on mediaminer. When I do place this story there, it will probably be changed, but not in a serious way. Any changes I do make will be for any and all grammar mistakes I didn't catch the first time around and maybe a few lines here and there. You can decide which one you want to use for the translation. 

I'm sure everyone will agree that Eiji got what was coming to him, and Yasuo too. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as I do! Love you all. AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! If I reach 300, I'll pass out or something, because I am just overwhelmed by the popularity of this story. 

Rabid Anime Gurl 


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is Copyright of Takahashi Rumiko

**Nothing Without The Other**

_Chapter 21_

Eiji struggled to balance as much of Rin's weight as he could as he led her to the river. He had managed to talk Yasuo into letting him take Rin to get cleaned up. The less visible damage, the better their situation, he hoped. But if Sesshoumaru really was on his way, he would not have enough time. Sesshoumaru would see all the harm Eiji had let befall upon his precious ward and surely rip him apart. 

"Sesshoumaru..sama..." 

Eiji set her down and helped her sip some water. "You shouldn't speak, you must save your strength." 

He was laying Rin on her back just as Sesshoumaru appeared. He rose to his feet quickly, backing into the water as the inu-youkai approached him. His face was smooth and flawless, but his eyes burned scarlet red. Eiji felt a tremor of fear race down his spine and was glad those eyes were focused on Rin instead of him. 

"I..I'm sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen," he said, and seizing the opportunity, disappeared into the distance. 

Sesshoumaru stared down at Rin, at the many gaping wounds spanning across her chest and shoulders. Dark, red blood crusted at the corner of her mouth, standing out against her pale white skin. The sleeves of her kimono were missing, and what was left of the kimono was tattered at the ends and stained with blood and dirt. He realized suddenly, as he pulled Tenseiga from its sheath, that she should be dead, would have been dead if not for the youki he had given her. The red receded from his eyes as a strange emotion washed over him. And as he tried to comprehend what it was, his arm, seemingly swinging itself, transferred youki as Tenseiga healed her. 

He took his time returning Tenseiga to its sheath before reaching out to help Rin to her feet. She sat to her knees, outstretching her hand to him, but snatched it away before he could take it. She stared at her hand, feeling her stomach churn as she caught site of all the dried blood on it. In a panic, she looked down at her own body and nearly fainted. 

_So much blood,_ Rin thought as she jumped into the river, cleansing herself. _The last time I saw so much..._ Pushing the thought away, she scrubbed harder. 

Sesshoumaru turned his back to her, contemplating his own reaction to seeing her covered with so much blood. A part of him was boiling with rage, screaming to rip something apart, and some how, something kept it at bay. Was it..betrayal..that he felt? What was it that caused him to feel so destroyed inside? 

This was the second time Rin had purposely avoided his assistance. The second time she nearly died because of it. How could he protect her, how could he keep her safe and well, if she ran every time she was in danger? Did she find his abilities lacking in some way? Had she grown so self dependent that she did not desire his assistance in any way? Did Rin not _need_ him? 

He turned as a salty scent drifted toward him. He stared in alarm as she scrubbed her hands and kimono most viciously, silent tears streaming down her face. There was no blood, only faded stains left on her kimono. 

"Yamero," he demanded, but she did not seem to hear him. 

He called louder to her a second and third time, failing to get her attention. Shedding all his top garments, he stepped into the water and seized her wrists in his hands. 

"Let me go!" She screamed, struggling against him with a violence he did not know she possessed. "I have to get it off!" 

Sesshoumaru shook her lightly, trying to bring her back to reality. "Get what off?" 

"The blood! There's so much! Just like..just like...mama...just like papa...just-" 

"Yamero," he said, his voice calm but authoritative. "Look at me. **Look** at me." 

Rin continued to struggle, refusing to obey. He held both her hands in one of his own and took hold of her chin with his other, forcing her look at him. Something flashed across the brown depths of her eyes as they dilated and focused on him. Pain perhaps, but before he could really recognize it, it was flooded by an onslaught of tears. She wrapped her arms around him, holding on to his shoulders for support, and cried into his chest. 

Not knowing what else to do, Sesshoumaru encircled his arms tightly around her, refusing to let go even when her sobs died into light sniffling. 

The river glistened with moonlight as it coursed almost silently by them. Stars sparkled in the sky and danced along the waters surface next to the moon. Sesshoumaru pulled Rin closer to him, thinking of the markings on their foreheads. Could he and Rin ever live in such harmony? 

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she said quietly, voice still raw with tears. 

"Hnn." 

"Are you angry with me?" 

His grip seemed to tighten on her for a moment. "Not with you." 

Rin pulled away and looked up at him, surprise washing over her before being replaced with dread. Anger she could deal with, and if Sesshoumaru was not angry, then something else was very wrong. She knew that whatever he felt, she was not prepared to handle it. Still, she had to know. 

"Are you...are you unhappy with me?" She asked almost reluctantly. 

"Very much so." 

Sesshoumaru saw the strange flicker in her eyes and recognized it as shame. She turned away from him, as if trying to hide it, but it was too late. He pulled her back into his arms, burying his face in her hair, and tried to block the feeling of discomfort her feelings and his own brought. 

"Damn it Rin," he whispered. "How are we going to get through this?" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"So I assume Eiji is dead." 

Inuyasha stated the thing he was sure everyone was wondering as Rin told them what had happened. No one had expected her to return so late and in the condition she came to them in. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair tangled and dirty, and she huddled inside of Sesshoumaru's haori instead of her own kimono, leaving them to assume that it was so battered that it had to be discarded. Tension seemed to spark between Rin and Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha knew why when she finally answered him. 

"Iie, he ran off," she looked down at her feet. 

Kagome bristled, not one for extreme violence, but feeling Eiji deserved some form of punishment. "How pathetic." 

"A disgrace," Sango added with a small hint of disgust. 

Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Why didn't you go after him, Sesshoumaru?" 

"Keh, Rin obviously needed him more," Inuyasha pointed out as he rolled up his sleeves. "Well, lets go, Sesshoumaru. He couldn't have gotten that far." 

"I'll go with you," Miroku said. 

Everyone, excluding Rin, looked expectantly at Sesshoumaru. 

"The one directly responsible for Rin's injuries is already dead. This Sesshoumaru will not waste any more of his time." 

"Nani?" Inuyasha stomped over to his brother. "You've got to be kidding me. You're _actually_ going to let Eiji live after what he's done? You wiped out an entire clan for putting her in harms way and you let him walk away?" 

"We're leaving in the morning, Rin," he replied as he turned and walked away, ignoring Inuyasha and everyone else. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rin sat by the door, lightly caressing the sleeves of Sesshoumaru's haori as the sun rose over the horizon. She had not slept during the night, too haunted by memories of her family death as if it foreshadowed her own. Instead, she spent the night watching the moon and stars, trying to decide what she should do. 

Doubts pressed on her mind from all sides as she considered her discovery once more. The excitement, the joy, the pleasure, and the promise of all she ever wanted could no longer hide it any more. And she found herself at a standstill as the considered the possibility of her relationship with Sesshoumaru not working out. It was just another testament to the newly discovered, but old weaknesses that were currently holding her back. She doubted she could take her their relationship to the next and final level and was not at all sure she wanted to. 

"You're up early," Kagome interrupted her thoughts as she sat next to her, holding Rei in her arms. 

She looked over at them with a small smile. "As are you and Rei." 

Kagome parted her kimono to breastfeed. "You kidding? This is rather late for Rei. It seems she is finally adapting to what we consider normal time." 

Rin smiled, watching in mild curiosity as the child suckled from her mothers breast. 

"Did you sleep well last night?" 

She pulled her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. "I didn't sleep at all." 

"What's wrong now?" 

"Kagome-chan," she sighed. "I don't think I can be Sesshoumaru-sama's mate." 

Kagome blinked in surprise. "Why?" 

"I just..I can't!" Rin covered her face, feeling the tears form in her eyes. "I'm not right for him, I'm too weak." 

"Rin-chan! I'm sure Sesshoumaru doesn't care about that." 

"But I do! My weaknesses make me his weakness. One day he will see it, one day he will understand how much of a burden I am, how weak I am. Then he will regret being with me, or he will abandon me. Maybe it is better if we end everything before it is too late." 

"Perhaps you are right, Rin," Sesshoumaru said as he approached the startled women. 

Rin stared at him with and empty, color-drained look upon her face. Kagome snagged the haori from Rin and covered her chest. She waited for one of them to say something, but as the silence stretched on, she felt herself gliding on the familiar edge of her anger. She rose to her feet and fixed Rin with a fierce look before transferring it to Sesshoumaru. 

"If you two would ignore how deeply you care about each other and pass up a potentially great relationship, you're bigger cowards than I thought! No relationship is perfect, but if you can't stick together during the rough times, maybe you don't belong together after all." 

She stomped back inside the house, leaving Rin and Sesshoumaru to stare after her. They heard several irritated shouts as everyone received rude awakenings. One by one, Kagome shuffled her sleepy friends and children outside until everyone was gathered. Bristling with determination, she handed Rin a heavily stuffed backpack. 

"Now, I put some ramen in here and a kettle to boil some water. Just poor the hot water in the noodles and let it sit for a few minutes before eating it. There is the chocolate you asked, a Polaroid camera, and a fabulous kimono I thought was perfect for you." 

Kagome pushed a stunned Rin over to Sesshoumaru, all but shoving her into his arms and tossing him his haori. Satisfied, she returned to her family and friends. 

"Everyone say goodbye to Sesshoumaru and Rin. They _really_ should be going, such a long trip ahead of them!" She added, squeezing her son's shoulders. "Say bye to you're Uncle Sesshoumaru and _Aunt_ Rin." 

Sesshoumaru allowed Rin one moment to wave goodbye before quickly pulling her away. He was not sure exactly what Inuyasha's mate was trying to do, but he was more than willing to flee all the noise and ruckus the group generated. He glanced down at Rin, wondering if she understood what had just transpired. He noted that she still wore the same empty expression before he quickly turned away to contemplate his own thoughts. 

Maybe he really was a coward. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_/Yamero: Stop it / Iie: No / Nani: What /_

**DPM:** I hope this chapter eliminates any confusion. Math is the Devil, by the way. 

**Marry Me. Bury Me:** It just takes practice, lots of it! And confidence too! Ever writer has his or her own style and I'm sure you can write just as fabulously as I can, if not better! 

**Verona:** How many chapters? That's hard to say. I just finished 25 last night, and I have no clue when it will end, lol. Maybe I'll try to round it off to an even 30, but we'll see. Hopefully I can get another chapter done this weekend, since I have a holiday. I want to finish this before July and since I have finals in 2 weeks, this is the opportunity I need to get ahead.   
As for another story, I have one idea, but I haven't really thought it out completely because I have this story. It is very different from what I normally write, so I'm not sure if will even write it. I might just be too busy with school next year because I'm finally starting on all my upper-division courses. But, time will tell. The children question will be answered in later chapters . 

I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this story. Nailing Sesshoumaru and Rin's character down to a T was so important to me and I'm pleased that you all believe I've done that, and see that I've remained consistent in doing that. I'm just so excited and happy. 

Anyway, I know everyone wanted Eiji dead, but I can promise you that there is a reason for him being alive and that you WILL see him again. 

I also want to let you all know that HW: PP has been completely uploaded at mediaminer. The story has been editing for grammar mistakes and I have changed a few lines to reduce confusion that some readers found before. So if you'd like to read it again, a better version is there! And speaking of that, it seems to me that readers at mediaminer aren't very friendly or at least, not as nice as you all are. The story has received 581 visits, which is probably more reviews than all my stories combined, but only 1 review. Its odd. Anyway, here is the link: /fanfic/ viewst.php /93165/ (You'll have to remove the spaces) 

Rabid Anime Gurl 


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is Copyright of Takahashi Rumiko

**Nothing Without The Other**

_Chapter 22_

They reached the Western Lands in two days. Under all the emotional and mental stress, Rin had spent most of her time sleeping, whether it was day or night. Though they had stopped occasionally so that she could eat, they covered much more ground by forfeiting nightly stops. But quiet nights had not been the only thing sacrificed to their new mode of travel. 

Conversation had been kept to the barest minimal, and they generally kept to themselves. Rin slept or pretended to be sleep, and Sesshoumaru kept his eyes trained ahead of him as he led the way back to the Western Lands. And as they touched down from the sky at the gates, neither was sure how to act and quickly decided to go their separate ways. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama! You've finally returned. Your humble servant Jaken has kept everything in order as you asked mi'Lord," he said, bowing low to his master. 

Sesshoumaru merely brushed past the toad youkai, more than willing to address business instead of Rin. "Have any confirmations regarding the meeting arrived from other Lords?" 

"Hai, mi'Lord, they have," Jaken added, quickly following after him. "Fumiko and Yumiko have already begun making small arrangements, but have waited for Rin before making any final decisions." 

He had nearly forgotten that he had designated her as the hostess. "Have one of them instruct her on her duties right away. I want everything in order before my guest begin to arrive. I will be in my study for the remainder of the evening." 

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" 

Sesshoumaru quickly locked himself in the study, taking in the many scrolls that needed addressing. The toad had been smart enough to arrange them in some sort of organized fashion. He sat behind the small table, trying to decide what to address first. Figuring it did not matter, he picked one nearest his hand and quickly read over it. 

At least he tried to. 

He did not know if it was his imagination, or some horrible joke someone decided to play, but every line and every point seemed to have Rin's name inserted into it. It was such a distraction that he lost focus even before he had a chance to seize it completely. He found all to quickly that his mind would not concentrate on anything but her. 

In the silence of his study, Sesshoumaru felt plagued by emotions not only from Rin's most recent brush with death, but also the near death that was responsible for making her what she was today. They ate at him, played on all corners of his mind, tormented his soul. Images of her lying beside the water and lying in the snow twisted and blended together, renewing the fear and helplessness that already consumed him. 

_What had she been thinking? Why had she run from him again?_

He remembered how the blood had rushed from his head, how constrained his heart had felt, the pain that threatened to make his knees buckle. Seeing her so close to death again had brought those feelings to him all over again, this time newer and stronger. Anger had consumed him at first because he actually had something _physical_ to lash out at, but it was only short lived. 

_What if he failed to save her if she ran away again?_

Sesshoumaru shoved the table away, causing it to tip over and scatter its contents on to the flood. He did **not** like being placed in such a situation. These feelings for Rin left him feeling weaker even without the added worry of her so called weaknesses. Why did she not _see_ how affected he was, how terrified he was by the thought of _losing_ her? And to lose her because of his own failures to protect her...it would be impossible to live with himself if that ever happened. 

Perhaps she was right. He could save himself a world of worry and pain by putting an end to their relationship. She could go back to living the way she had been before he came back into her life. His enemies would be of no threat to her and would have nothing to threaten him with. There would be absolutely no complications if they both walked away and led separate, lonely and unfulfilling lives. 

He truly _was_ a coward. 

Life without Rin was truly meaningless because she completed him. He had not known real fear, or half the emotions he felt now, until he met her. She brought them to him, making him whole. But that did not change the way he felt. He could not live in constant fear that she would run away again, leaving him unable to save her. He _would_ not live in such a way. They would have to work this situation out, as the miko had suggested. They would both have to deal with their fears. 

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet and glided toward the door, sliding it open quickly. Night had fallen during the war his heart and mind had raged. The moon stood over his head, beaming down at him and lighting a path to Rin's room. Determined to solve this right away, he marched across the veranda and opened her door, not bothering to seek permission. 

Silence was his greeting. He shook his head, feeling foolish when his eyes rested upon her sleeping form. She was curled up on the futon, wrapped comfortably in the bright yellow blanket, lost, no doubt, in a peaceful dream. He let himself out quietly, realizing he could not wake her even if he wanted to. Though he and Rin's communication had grown quite a bit since he brought her here, he realized, as courage failed him, that verbally expressing his feelings was something entirely foreign to him, unless he spoke out of anger. 

And, if he remembered correctly, Rin was not particularly anxious to address the matter herself. The shame he had seen in her eyes all those nights ago had probably only worsened. It would take some effort to get either one of them to open up, he realized with a small sigh. But, he thought to himself as he slid his doors closed, he may have found a way to fix everything. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rin laid on her back, toying with the ends of her hair as she stared up at the ceiling and trying to decide what to do with herself. The two days they spent traveling had allowed her to indulge in absolute laziness and she had enjoyed it immensely. She did not have to talk to or about Sesshoumaru, she did not have to consider their situation. She simply slept and dreamt the day away. 

But having returned to the Western Lands would change that indefinitely. There was no doubt in her mind that she would be thrown into many encounters with Sesshoumaru over the next three weeks. Fumiko had already explained the duties she would have as hostess, had even put her to work. She managed to avoid speaking to Sesshoumaru about something out of sheer luck. Today, however, she did not feel so lucky. 

So she had sat there since dawn, unwilling to get up and begin her day. She did not want to see him, did not want to feel the shame that washed over her when ever she was in his presence. Helping Eiji had been the _dumbest_ thing she had ever done and she nearly paid for it with her life. Now, she realized grimly, it may have cost her her relationship with Sesshoumaru. 

She could not be with him, she admitted on a chocked sob. Despite his casual mention of it, she _would_ be the death of him if things remained as they were. She could not protect herself adequately, leaving him as her only line of defense. It would only be a matter of time before some stronger enemy was able to best him and it would be all her fault. She would lose him, just like she lost her family... 

Rin pushed the blanket away, refusing to spend another moment in tears. She would simply have to explain her reasons to him, she would have to make him understand. Kagome would call her a coward, but she could not risk Sesshoumaru getting hurt because of her. She had to convince him not to take her as a mate before they both got caught up in the moment and finalized the relationship. Kagome had told her about the mark Inuyasha had left on her, symbolizing that they were _permanent_ mates. Sesshoumaru had not marked her and as long as she avoided him as much as possible, or rejected his advances, she could prevent it. 

She rose to her feet and slowly opened the door, not wanting to alert anyone that she was awake just yet. When she saw Kimiko coming from the bath house, she quickly shut the door and climbed back on the futon, pretending to be sleep. Waiting several moments, she got up again and gathered a kimono before making a quick dash to the bath house, assuming Kimiko had prepared it in advance for her. Knowing Sesshoumaru would be awake by now, she passed by his room instead of his study. Though she was sure he could smell, she would not give him the opportunity to call her in order to speak to her. 

Feeling as though her little plot had worked, she let herself into the bath house. 

She stumbled to a stop, eyes wide in surprise and shock as they stared at Sesshoumaru. Her mind ordered her to turn away, but her gaze wandered over his naked form. His muscles were finely toned, his chest smooth and glistening with water. There were a pair magenta stripes on either side of his hips, and they seemed to point - Her cheeks burned red as she cast her eyes to the floor. She could hear her heart pounding in her chest in nothing other than excitement. 

_He has stripes on his ankles,_ she told herself as she struggled to find the strength to walk away and forget what she had seen. Her feet, however, seemed to be molded to the ground. She resisted the urge to look up again, hardly believing that his...that the...she had never _seen_ one before, and she realized, much to her surprise and embarrassment, that she did not want to stop looking. 

Sesshoumaru wrapped a towel around his waist as he felt himself harden. The scent of Rin's arousal quickly filled the small room and drifted around him, coating his skin and invading his nostrils. Her meek curiosity and embarrassment were positively sexy. She wanted to flee, he could see it in her rigid composure, but she remained there as if inviting him to give them both what they wanted. 

He walked to her slowly, watched her breath hitch as he closed the space between them. Still she did not move, even as he leaned down toward the side of face. She kept her eyes focused ahead of her, body trembling slightly as he breathed against her ear. Secretly he reveled in her reaction, pleased that she still wanted him, but reluctantly, he resisted - He decided to leave it at that, not daring to let his mind voice the millions of things he wanted to do to her at that moment. He simply resisted. 

"I have left something for you to wear. When you're finished, meet me in the fields." 

He left before Rin could say anything. The moment the door slid closed, her legs gave out on her and she slipped weakly to the floor. Rejecting Sesshoumaru, even attempting to resist him, Rin realized as she fanned herself, would be much more difficult than she expected. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Perhaps, Rin realized as she quickly forced herself to her feet, it would not be so difficult after all. 

She fixed Sesshoumaru with a fierce look as their swords crossed once more. When she had seen the thin hakama and short michiyuki, she should have known what she was getting herself into. Instead, she had dressed herself in the pale white garments and thought nothing of it. But when she found Sesshoumaru waiting for her, sword in hand, she knew exactly what was about to happen. 

And it had been happening for the past week. 

Rin was not sure if Sesshoumaru was punishing her, trying to make or angry, or seriously trying to kill her. But the dawn training sessions could be described as _anything_ but. He seemed to refuse to hold himself back. She had received many cuts from his sword, and had been pushed or shoved the ground, receiving all manner of scrapes. He had fought with her as though she were nothing more than his enemy. 

When he pushed her back this time, with more force than she thought was necessary, she was prepared for it. She stumbled back a few steps but quickly regained her footing and deflected his blade before it could strike her arm. Their clashing began anew as they both fought to conquer the other. 

Rin swung the blade at his head, stepping back quickly when he ducked and swiped at her. She stepped on the end of the blade and used her other foot to kick him in the face. Shock and anger registered on his face for the briefest of moments, and she quickly took advantage of it. When she thrust her sword forward again, he quickly pulled his blade from under her foot, tripping her in the process. 

She fell to her back in a painful thud. She saw him hovering over her, prepared to make that final blow, when she stretched her hands out, sending a blast of youki to explode between them. Quickly rolling backward, she got to her knees and pulled her bow from over her shoulder. Notching it with an arrow, she let it fly just as Sesshoumaru stepped from the smoke. He lifted his singed sleeve and slapped the arrow away as he inclosed the space between them. Relentlessly, she fired more arrows at him, some two at a time, and was pleased when one pierced his shoulder. 

Sesshoumaru ignored the arrow and swung his sword, cutting the bow in half. He saw the fire rise in her eyes and so was prepared when she shot a stream of youki at him from her fingertips. Dodging it, he reached forward, grabbing her hand, and threw her to the ground. Stepping over her, he brought the tip of his blade just inches to her throat. 

"Stand down," he demanded. "Admit your defeat." 

"Iie," Rin answered him with a low growl. 

He pulled the arrow from his shoulder and tossed it aside. "**Stand down**." 

She lifted her arm and released the hidden blade attached to it. Turning her head to the side, she pushed his sword away and quickly spread her legs to trip him. Caught off guard, he feel to the ground and rolled over, scrambling to be the first to retrieve the fallen sword. Rin, however, beat him to it, and the moment it was in her hands, she swung down, trying to sever his head. He rolled away quickly, and picked up the sword she had abandoned for her bow and arrow. He met her just in time to have their weapons locked against each other once more. 

"Your youki has other purposes, you shouldn't waste it with your silly explosions," he informed with a tone she found condescending. 

"Damare!" She shouted, pushing him back in a burst of strength that surprised him enough to send him stumbling backward. 

Sesshoumaru regained his footing and pushed Rin back. She dropped her sword, and ducked down to catch it with her other hand. She used the blade attached to her arm to block his sword as he brought it down over her head. He stepped back, but not before she slashed his leg with her sword. Growling, he gripped her hand, ignoring her cry of pain as the hilt of his sword pressed against her wrist. He yanked her to her feet and ripped the sword from her other hand. 

She struck out at him, pounding his chest with her little fist and trying to break free from his hold. He lifted her arm over her head until the sleeve of her michiyuki began to fall and used his free hand to remove the hidden blade from her arm. Satisfied that she was unarmed, he pulled her against him, pressing her back into his chest, and brought his sword to her throat again. 

"Stand down," he demanded again. 

Rin stood perfectly still, her spine straight and head held high. "Iie." 

"This Sesshoumaru does **not** like to hear that word." 

"This Rin does **not** care." 

He released her and turned to walk away. "Tomorrow then." 

"**Iie**!" 

Sesshoumaru continued walking, knowing she would comply unless she wanted him to drag her out of bed as he had done two days ago. He rotated his shoulder, as if trying to speed up the healing process and gave a small grunt of pain. His senses came alert and he turned quickly, only to be tackled to the ground by Rin. He could hear her screaming at him, voicing all manner of obscenities to express her distaste for him. They rolled a few times, both fighting to be on top, before finally coming to a stop when Sesshoumaru pinned her to the ground. 

Her hand shot out, gripping his throat tightly. "You bastard!" 

"Hai," he said, crushing her body with his. 

"I hate you!" She said, digging her nails into his flesh in order to keep him from closing the space between them. 

He snarled in response and ripped her hand away from his throat. "**Liar**. I will prove you wrong, I will **make** you surrender." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Bonnie Black:**Thank you for the compliment, I'm really trying! 

**SweetyPieRin:** Wow, now I am apprehensive about putting my stories up over there! Stealing other people's work is just stupid, especially when there seems to be so little interaction between the reader and writer. I don't know. Maybe I'll hide my chapters and reconsider putting this story on MM. I only wanted to do it because I was worried about this story being taken down. But since it hasn't yet, I might just keep it only on ff. 

**ladyrinremix:** Heheh, I'm glad you enjoy rereading the story. I do that sometimes, but I just get a sense of "did I really write this?", sometimes I don't even believe in my own skills and just get surprised when I think I did something good! I'm really glad you are enjoying my stories. You are my inspiration! 

**Angels Heart 1622:** Those too definitely have problems expressing their emotions, and that only makes things worse. Things will get better though! 

**Yami Yasha 4ever:** Hmm, I guess you can say Kagome kicked them out, but they had already planned to leave that morning so when Sesshoumaru caught them talking, he was probably coming to fetch Rin anyway. I'd look at it as Kagome's way of giving them privacy, or trying to get them back to the place where all the romance and stuff began. 

**bluediamond-hime:** Thank you so very much, I really appreciate that and I'm glad you find the characters so life-like. 

**Shampoo-chan:** Thanks for reviewing the other chapters and sorry for the disappointment. Hehe, but trust me, Eiji will get his. 

**eirivan:** I agree that good Sess/Rin fics are hard to find! I almost want to give up reading fics because of it. A few stories I have been reading are REALLY good, but incomplete! Its very sad. I'm glad you are enjoying this one though! 

**Verona:** I'm sorry for your confusion! I'll try to do that less >. So..this is a good and bad weekend. Good because I have no more classes! Just finals next week, but that means studying. But bad because as of yet, I don't feel like writing another chapter, which is REALLY odd for me. I guess because I am stressing over finals and having to pack up my apartment. But have no fear, I plan to go get some boxes today and do lots of packing. Maybe after I feel like I've packed enough, I won't be all worried about it and spend all night writing! This story HAS to be finished by the June 24. That is my goal, my objective, my deadline! Wish me luck! 

I love you all and thanks so much for everything! 

Rabid Anime Gurl 


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is Copyright of Takahashi Rumiko

**Nothing Without The Other**

_Chapter 23_

Sesshoumaru crushed his mouth against hers, piercing her lips with his fangs as his tongue sought entrance into her mouth. Her hands gripped his shoulders, her claws tore holes in his sleeves, but she opened up to him and wrapped one of her legs around his. He dipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring it as if for the first time. His hand slipped down to caress her thigh before cupping her small bottom. But in a surprisingly fast movement, Rin pushed him up, using her leg to force him on to his side as she sat up. She pushed his back into the ground and climbed on top of him. He stared at her, waiting for her to attack, but nothing came. Instead, she leaned forward and captured his lips, sliding her body down his. 

He growled in response and tugged the tie from her hair, pulling the braid free. Tangling his fingers in her hair, he pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss as his tongue explored her mouth once more. Her hands slipped under his michiyuki and parted it. She dragged her claws across his chest, leaving his skin burning and aching for her soft caresses. Then she broke the kiss abruptly, abandoning his lips to nibble on his neck. 

Allowing her to drive him insane for the time being, he pushed the coat over her shoulders and pulled it from her arms. Her hair draped over her back and his face, shadowing her plump breast from the light as if only his eyes and hands were fit to rest upon them. He moved his hands roughly up and down her chest, watching in fascination as her nipples hardened. Then, without warning, she dug her small fangs into his shoulder. 

Shocked, he rolled over again, pinning her beneath him once more, and stared down at her in disbelief. "Why did you do that?" 

"I hate you!" She shouted, reaffirming herself. 

"Oh? Is that so?" 

He leaned down and sucked her nipple into his mouth. When she shuddered and arched her body toward him, he flicked his tongue up toward her neck. 

"And now?" 

He did not wait for a response before he slide a hand beneath her hakama. His fingers danced lightly over her, slowly driving her to her peak. He nibbled across her shoulders, lapping at the tiny marks he made until they faded away. 

"Say it, Rin." 

Sliding his other hand down, he pulled her hakama over her hips. He sat up for a moment and tugged them from her legs in one quick movement. Then he grabbed the back of her thighs, yanking them up to wrap her legs around his waist. He pressed her back into the ground, his shaft grinding against her crotch. 

"Say it, I want you to tell me you hate me." 

Rin gave him a moan in response, sliding her fingers through his hair as he took her ear in his mouth. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist as he rotated his hips, teasing the ache between her legs. 

"Tell me!" 

His demand came with a small groan as he moved his hips faster. He gripped her hips tightly as his body trembled. He buried his face into her neck, trying to regain his already slipping control. If he did not stop, he would take her, bed or no bed. He had to have her - **now**. 

"Sesshoumaru," she said on a small gasp. "Iie, stop this - I can't do this!" 

"Say my name again, just like that," he told her, grinding harder against her. 

"Onegai, Sesshoumaru," she pleaded. "Onegai, yamero." 

Her pleading voice burned his ears and filled him with anger. "Why? Because you hate me? Is that why you ran from me when you were sick? Is that why you ran away with Eiji? Tell me!" 

"Iie!" She cried out, her voice filled with tears, and pushed him away. "Onegai, just stop!" 

Sesshoumaru sat on his knees and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up roughly. "Say it! Tell me you hate me." 

"I don't hate you! I..I love you!" She managed with a sob. 

He released her wrists as if they were burning his fingers. She quickly grabbed her michiyuki and with tears sparkling in her eyes, she fled. He did not know how long he sat there, wondering if he heard right. After he while, he rose to his feet, cursing his foolish doubt of his own abilities. His chest was surprisingly light, as if Rin had fled with whatever force that had refused to lessen it's grip on his heart. Idly, he rubbed his chest, noting that his heart was beating quickly, but was still in its correct place. When he finally returned to his quarters, he excused Rin's servants and sent Jaken to retrieve his brother. Then, after taking in a few breaths to gather his courage, he let himself into Rin's room. 

"Onegai, go away," she pleaded helplessly, her face hidden beneath the covers. 

"I do not like it when you run from me Rin. It frightens me." 

Rin wiped her eyes and pulled the covers from her face. "My Lord fears nothing." 

"Damare," he said softly, walking over to her. 

"Sesshoumaru-sa-" 

"Stop," he ordered as he lowered himself to the ground. "My name is Sesshoumaru." 

Rin's eyes widened, both because he was giving her permission to use his name without the title and because he was too entirely too close. "Sesshoumaru, onegai, just go away," she said, her voice hitching as new tears threatened to fall. 

"Iie." 

After a small effort of untangling the blanket from her limbs, Sesshoumaru settled himself next her and pulled her into his arms. He could feel her trembling against him, could smell the smallest fragment of her fear as he rubbed his hand against her back. But she remained in his arms and refused to give into the tears. After a short while, she wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him desperately as she lay against his chest. 

"Why?" She asked quietly. "Why can't you just go away?" 

"To spite you," he said teasingly. "And..and because I...love you." 

"Iie," Rin cried, pushing him away again. "You mustn't" 

"Damaru," he ordered her, holding her tightly until the struggles stopped. "Go to sleep. We till talk about it later." 

"Demo - " 

"Sleep, Rin." 

"Hai, Sesshoumaru." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Of course, she had _not_ slept. How could she after Sesshoumaru had just proclaimed that he loved her? Instead, she kept her eyes closed and held him. Her ear was pressed against his heart, listening to the steady and slow rhythm as it pounded against his chest. She breathed in his muscular scent and smelt the faintest touch of her own scent on him. Being with him this way made her feel as though she was in a dream. 

Rin resisted the urge to sigh, fighting against her own mind. She did not want to think of the reasons why they should not be lying there as if everything was right in the world. There were so many complications, so many issues, and maybe after they talked, she could make him understand. For the moment, however, she was content to enjoy perhaps her final moment of intimacy with Sesshoumaru. 

Her stomach growled loudly, protesting that not _all_ of her was content. 

She felt Sesshoumaru's hands slide away and felt him slipping away from her as he threw the covers aside. She frowned, disappointed in herself for interrupting the dream, but he reached down and tugged on her lightly, trying to help her to her feet. Rin complied almost reluctantly, not sure what to expect, and let him lead her out the room, noting that he refused to let go of her hand. Then, after he left her in his study, he disappeared from her sight, leaving her utterly confused. 

Sesshoumaru returned after a short while and sat behind the small table. "Your food will be brought to you shortly." 

"Arigatou," she said, staring at him with a blank look on her face and trying to make something out of his strange behavior. 

He watched her for a short moment before taking up one of the many scrolls that littered his table. It did not take long before he was wholly engrossed in business details. First and foremost was a report from his vassals representing the three human villages on his land. Then there was a a small, but potentially increasing, issue with a group of rogue youkai, which he would have to take care some time _before_ his guest began arriving. It also seemed that the little ningen were considering petitioning to expand the area of their villages, but he could deal with that much later. After making small notes at the top of the pages, he moved on. 

The next scroll made him stare so long that one might have thought the kanji was written for a completely different language. It was his confirmation from the Lord and Lady of the Northern Lands, which he had been expecting, but he was not prepared for large party they intended to bring. There were vassals, guards, servants, simple maids, farm hands, and other miscellaneous servants that he did not care to identify. Skipping over the purposes for each servant, and making at note that this would be something for Rin to handle, he tried to find why all these servants would be needed. 

He reached the section designated to outline any and all changes Lord Shunsuke might wish to make to their current relationship in the court. It covered alliances, treaties, army coalitions, and other things of that matter. But aside from normal useless words of fluffery and nonsense, there were phrases here and there that hinted at _other_ attempts to unite their lands. It was subtle, yet direct at the same time, and though it was not an official offer, Sesshoumaru knew exactly what such words meant: Lord Shunsuke wanted to give his daughter as to _him_. 

He allowed himself a short moment to consider the long list of potential problems it could bring. In no way was he obligated to take the offer seriously, but he suspected that the Lord and Lady would be offended. They were, after all, bringing all the extra baggage in hopes of having an announcement celebration should he accept the arrangement. But they were taking a huge risk in more ways than one and he would not be able to figure out why until he was able to speak directly to them. 

Deciding it was not worth stressing over, he placed the scroll at the bottom of already opened scrolls, resolving to come back to it another time. His mind, however, circled right back each time he tried to process what ever matter he needed to deal with next. He narrowed his brow in annoyance, trying not to think about how Lord Shunsuke would react when he learned that Sesshoumaru had already taken at mate without so much as notifying the court. If he had, he could have prevented such awkward situations from taking place. But, he realized with a small jolt that, though his heart might be there, at the moment, he was not physically, nor officially, mated to anyone. 

Rin rolled another scroll up and made a small note on the outside rim before shelving it with others related to it. She had received her food and finished eating quite a while ago, and, instead of disturbing Sesshoumaru, who seemed to be in such a deep place of thought that she doubted she could rouse him from anyway, she decided to organize the heap of scrolls that were littered, not only on his table, but a second table as well. 

Sesshoumaru's study had an outstanding amount of space that had not been available in the previous study. She had learned from Jaken that Sesshoumaru had retrieved several, and much older, scrolls from storage. Most of which had been written by his father, leaving Rin to assume that the inu-youkai was studying his father's methods of handling things to make sure he was on the right track. But, instead of putting them back, they had been left in the old study, as if for quick reference, but also took up necessary space. 

And even though the move had happened several weeks ago, Sesshoumaru had not taken the time to completely organize everything in a decent fashion. Rin and Jaken had decided to leave it up to their lord, not wanting to upset him if they misplaced something, but at the moment, she decided it was best if she did it right now. Judging by how distracted he was, it was altogether possible that everything could remain unorganized until his guest had come and went. 

Satisfied with her filing method, she placed the last of the scrolls accordingly and looked over at Sesshoumaru. He was still engrossed in something and she noted the strange crease in his forehead that made him almost unrecognizable. She frowned, wishing he would take a break before he got annoyed like he had been when he returned from his last patrol of the border. Realizing he could be there all night, she rose to his feet and moved behind him. When she placed her fingers on his temples, he gave a small jolt, as if he had been physically gone and her touch had snapped in back into reality. 

"Welcome back," she said quietly, massaging the tension away. 

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a moment. "Did you eat?" 

"Hai, some time ago. You were busy when they brought it in." 

"Hnn." 

"Perhaps you should call it a night and get some sleep. It is getting late," she added, rubbing her fingers in a circular motion. 

He grabbed one of her hands and rose to his feet. "This Sesshoumaru has absolutely no intention of _sleeping_ tonight." 

Before Rin could fully grasp what he was insinuating, Sesshoumaru was pulling her away, leading her to the private garden just off to the left of his room. They crossed the veranda in silence, feet quietly padding against the floor boards until they stepped off into a haven of trees. The stoned pathway was lit with a few torches as it weaved throughout out the garden before making a complete circle around a small pond. Lush, green grass hid flowers just preparing to bloom, but still promised a spectacular site once spring finally took its hold. 

Sesshoumaru meandered off the path to the tree he had brought over from somewhere deeper in the forest covering his lands. He had been pleased that it had taken so well to the transplantation where he could enjoy it on a regular basis. So he sat, as he normally did, at its base, leaning heavily against it. He tugged Rin down to him, gesturing for her to sit between his legs and lean back against him. And so he sat, arms wrapped around her waist in content, as he formed what he wanted to say to her. 

"Rin," he began evenly. "If this relationship is to work, I expect you to be honest and open with me." 

She stiffened. "Sesshoumaru...I don't think it is a wise idea for us to pursue this relationship further than where it is now." 

"Why? Because you think I will abandon you for being weak? You are far more stronger than you give yourself credit for." 

"Onegai, do not try to flatter me. No matter how strong I may be, I will never be strong enough to ward off any enemies who may target me in order to get to you. Don't you see, Sesshoumaru, so long as I am a part of your life, I will be always be your weakness." 

"**You** make this Sesshoumaru weak when you put him in a position in which he is unable to protect you or spare you from any pain," he accused her. "It happened when you left the miko's care and when you ran off with Eiji. In those situations you leave me to believe that I am some how unworthy of caring for you, and that Rin, makes me feel week." 

Rin clenched her fist together. "I had no intention...I never meant..that isn't _why_ I did it." 

"Why then?" 

"When I was sick..it was horrible. I smelled, and I had lost so much weight, I could tell. I didn't want to remind you of how frail I was, how weak. I didn't want to die thinking you regretted reviving me, just so I could die from some human sickness. I wasn't thinking about whether or not you could save me, I just didn't want you to see me that way." 

"I saw you Rin, I endured the horrid scent, yet I loved you the same. Is that not enough to prove myself?" 

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Thats hardly fair, neither of us were aware of our feelings at that point." 

"True, but I had no desire to let you leave me for the other world. I have no desire for that now." 

Rin sighed. "I know." 

"Then why did you run off with Eiji? Why didn't you try to return to the village?" 

She sat up and looked at him, realizing only now how deeply her behavior had affected him. It seemed that he was more hurt and frightened than angry, which was something she would have expected. Had she really wounded him so much by running away? By deliberately stepping out of his sphere of protection? She knew how protective he was, so it should not surprise her, but had it truly left him feeling so weak and helpless? 

"I simply didn't want to let Eiji drag you into his foolish squabble by using me. I wouldn't allow it, I won't be used again. If you were to get hurt trying to save me, or..or..even..." 

He waited a short moment, hoping she would finish the statement. "Or what?" 

"Nothing, its nothing." 

"Honesty and openness, Rin." 

She pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them before resting her forehead on her knees. "You could die, Sesshoumaru, because of me. You said so yourself that I would be the death of you one day. What if you suffer the same fate your father did by trying to rescue me? I **could not** _live_ with myself knowing that I...that you..because of me..." 

"Yamero," he demanded, leaning forward to wrap his arms around her once more. "_Yamero_. I would rather die _for_ you than live knowing I _failed_ to save you." 

"But Sesshoumaru -" 

"Damare, no more," he said, forcing her to turn and face him. "Is that why you think I should not take you as my mate? You believe I will die trying to protect you?" 

She looked down at their lap instead of meeting his eyes. "Hai." 

"Foolish girl, it is my duty, my right, and my _desire_ to protect you. Every fiber of my being _demands_ that I do so, and if I were to die in the process, my only regret would be that I have left you alone." 

Rin gave him a blank look. "Who _are_ you?" 

Sesshoumaru merely stared at her in blank confusion, not sure what she meant. 

"You are most certainly not Lord Sesshoumaru, the inu-youkai who protects _nothing_, who cares for nothing but _himself_. And such soft, heartfelt words are unbecoming of my Lord." 

He gave her a small smile. "You should know better than to underestimate this Sesshoumaru." 

"Hai," she said with a grin. "My Lord is full of surprises." 

Sesshoumaru held her face in his hands, taking on a serious look until her eyes met his. "You must not think yourself weak Rin, enemies will use it against you. Know that there you fail in strength, or what ever ability you lack, I will make up for you and I will continue you train you to make sure you lack very little." 

She smiled a little. "Wakatta, Sesshoumaru. Demo..." 

"Nani?" 

"...I would hardly define your _brutality_ toward me as _training_," she teased. 

"Hnn. This Sesshoumaru promises to be gentle in your _other_ training in order to make it up to you." 

Rin grinned as his lips slowly captured hers in a teasing kiss. "And when will that training finally begin?" 

Sesshoumaru grasp her thighs and rose smoothly to his feet, carrying her back to the stoned pathway and to his room. It took all his control not to rip the sliding door from its tract, but after letting himself in and closing the door without incident, he carried her to his bed and lowered down to it. 

"Now," he said, his voice rippling with lust. "Right now." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Yamero:Stop it/Enough / Damare:Silence/Shut up / Damaru:Be silent / Wakatta:I understand / Hai:Yes / Iie:No / Demo:But (correct me if I'm wrong, lol) Nani:What / Onegai:Please / Michiyuki:Overcoat (didn't know what else to have them train in!) /_

**sesshoumaruhasafluffytail:** Aww I'm sorry! Hehe, I try to get to most people, but sometimes I skip over some when I'm moving from window to window . Sesshoumaru is indeed very sexy, and apparently very sexual (as seen in this chapter). Or maybe thats just _my_ impression of him... 

**bluediamond-hime:** I'd say it just got hotter, and its only going to get worse. I'm talking heat wave! But you gotta wait until the next chapter! 

**Yami Yasha 4ever:** Yeah, their arguing did just that. They went so long without talking so it all had to come out eventually! I'm glad you liked the fighting scene. 

**Anna's pastime:** Ahh no problem. As a reader, I know it sucks to wait so even though I can't update every day, I try to pick a consistent time so my readers know exactly when to expect a chapter. And no more backward steps for these two, promise! Oh wait..don't quote me on that, lol. 

**Angels Heart 1622:** Reading the first line of your review made me very unhappy because I had managed to forget about the hell that was my finals. Thanks for reminding me...vv Its okay though, I hope I did well too! I have actually done very well so far. Because there were no classes this week and my final on Monday didn't require a lot of studying, I spent the weekend writing. I did three chapters! I'm proud of myself. P.S. - Is he going to kiss her again? HAHA OF COURSE! 

**DPM:** I think I'll be saddened because I don't know if I can top this story! And I do so much enjoy the interaction w/my readers and knowing I bring them such pleasure! Anyway, I hope this chapter tied up some of those loose ends for ya! And thank you so much for the compliments! I agree about the Sess/Rin stories, there are so few good ones out there and I've read a lot of them! I'm glad that you guys consider this one of the good ones because I know there are better ones out there! 

**Perfect Impression:** Maybe you shouldn't read the next chapter...hell you probably shouldn't have read the beginning of this chapter! Hehe, get some water and what is it, aspirin? Who knows what all those commercials advertise as the best heart medicine. Probably all lies anyway. 

**Verona:** I actually wrote three chapters! I'm proud of myself. I've decided that I will shoot for an even 35, give or take a few. I'm done w/finals and I've completely packed my room up and I'm not leaving until the 14 so that gives me three full days to write about 5 chapters. If I'm motivated enough (i.e. not lazy), I should get it done. I read that story, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE RECOMMENDATION. I do not have the patience to search mediaminer and I have been looking for a good Sess/Rin fic to read to replace the ones I am reading that haven't been updating in ages. It was VERY sad & short, but enjoyable. 

**Bus Buddie:** Can't have a love-hate relationship w/out the occasional gore, lol. Ahh, young love! These crazy kids crack me up too! 

So if anyone didn't read over some of the comments I left for other readers, I have written 3 more chapters. As of write now, there are 30 chapters to this story, and MAYBE 5 more to write. I like even, round numbers, but it may be shorter than that. This story is very nearly finished. What does that mean for you? Well it means you'll be getting chapters on a daily basis as opposed to a weekly basis. I am very determined to finish this by Tuesday! 

On another note, does anyone get as freaked out as me when updates the site? I always fear one or all of my stories will go bye-bye. Anyway, should this story disappear you will find it on mediaminer under the same title/author. As of right now, I haven't placed it there yet, and who knows when I will! The formatting at is so much better that I might not upload it there at all. 

Anyway, thanks for reading! Sorry for the horrible cliffhanger, but I do it cause I love you all! 

Rabid Anime Gurl 


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is Copyright of Takahashi Rumiko

**Nothing Without The Other**

_Chapter 24_

Dizzy, Rin felt absolutely dizzy as Sesshoumaru hovered over and kissed her softly, his hand slowly undressing her. He took her hands with his free hand and placed them on his chest, encouraging her to do the same for him. Shyly, she parted the michiyuki and pushed it over his shoulders. He ceased his touches only long enough to let the garment slip from his arms, and she took the moment to do the same.He leaned back down, balancing his weight on one arm, and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. He brought both her hands to his chest again before placing his own on her hip. Slowly, he slid it up her side and down again with a touch softer than flower petals. Rin trembled, and did her best to mimic his caresses as she slid her hands across his stomach. When his muscles contracted beneath her touch, she smiled, growing more bold with each passing moment. Pleased, Sesshoumaru broke the kiss and set his mouth on her neck. He could scent the desire on her skin, could taste the heat of arousal. Trailing soft kisses across her shoulder, he searched for the best place to mark her, fighting the urge to do so right away. Patience, however, was key, and he intended to wait. 

So he moved downward, placing open-mouthed kisses down the center of her chest. Sliding his hand across her right breast, he lapped his way down to her left breast. When he sucked the little nub into his mouth, her gentle caresses became rough strokes. Her claws dug into his skin as she scrapped them across his back, setting it on fire. But the burning sensation was quickly calmed as strands of his hair caught up in her fingers brushed against the already fading markings, leaving a tingling sensation dancing across his back. He shuddered and pressed his lips against her breast, growling as he tried to regain his suddenly slipping composure. He could faintly hear Rin apologize and ask if she had hurt him, but his blood was roaring, his loins were screaming at him. When he thought he gained control over himself again, he moved down and placed open-mouthed kisses over her stomach. She trembled again, and he knew it was because his rough breathing had set off several nerves in her body. She arched against him, wanting more, and dug her claws into his back again. 

Sesshoumaru growled again and tore himself from her arms as he sat up, tugging on her hakama until her legs were free of the garment. Seeing the shock that registered on her face, he covered her body with his and buried his face against her neck, giving them both a moment to regain their senses and catch their breath. She lightly brushed her fingers over his back, quietly apologizing again. 

"Iie," he said, ignoring the spike of pleasure that shot up his back. "This Sesshoumaru is not quite used to your touches." 

"Have I..have I done something wrong?" she asked quietly. 

He chuckled. "Iie, Rin. You are doing a very fine job, that is part of the problem." 

Rin's hands tightened in his hair as his lips began dancing across her neck. "Wakaranai." 

"I am eager for the pleasure you bring me, but until I am used to it, my control will be very fragile." 

"What are you trying to control?" 

"Myself," he announced, sliding his hand up her thigh. "You are making it very difficult for this Sesshoumaru," he added with a growl. 

"Onegai, Sesshoumaru," she pleaded with him. "We've waited so long for this, don't hold back anymore." 

"I must. This is your first time, if I don't control myself, I may harm you." 

Rin growled in annoyance and pushed him away so she could sit up. He moved away from her almost reluctantly only to be pounced upon. She was suddenly on top of him, straddling his lap with nothing to cover her but her hair. He growled again and reached out for her, his hands aching to touch. But she grabbed them and laced her fingers with his. She leaned down and kissed him, breasts pressed against his chest. He teased her mouth open and slipped his tongue past her lips, eager for her taste. But before he could appreciate it, she pulled away from him and placed her mouth on his neck. She nipped and scraped her fangs over his flesh, flicked her tongue and drew patterns over his shoulders. He struggled to get his hands on her, but she kept her fingers wrapped firmly around his. 

She slid her body down his and placed kisses on his chest. He shuddered and ceased his struggles. Releasing him, she set her hands and mouth on his body, brushing the tips of her fingers across his stomach as she nibbled on his flesh. She nipped at his nipple and flicked her tongue across it, earning another growl of approval before moving to do the same to the other. Then she replaced her mouth with her fingers. She made small circles across his belly button, then tugged his hakama over his hips. The paired magenta stripes peaked out at her from both his hips and she remembered all too quickly where they pointed. Tracing her fingers over them lightly, she sat up and pulled the hakama completely away, moving to the side so she could slip it off his body. 

Sesshoumaru watched her take in the full sight of his body. Though she had walked in on him after his bath, she had not been in arms reach of his throbbing member. Her eyes were slightly wide eyed in surprise, and her lips were slightly parted open, her chest was heaving and her body was shaking. But there was a curious gleam growing in her eyes as she moved closer to him, and it set his body on fire. He knew exactly what she was going to do, even before her hand slowly reached out for him. So when her fingers wrapped timidly around him, he covered her hand with his own and rolled on top of her. He placed small kisses on her neck, whispering instructions on just how to caress, and lightly guiding her hand when necessary. She had always been a fast learner, so it took every effort not to push her hand away and put his body to better use. He grabbed a fist full of bedding instead, and pressed hungry kisses over her shoulders and face. 

After some time it became all too much and he could not wait any longer. He pulled her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. Rin looked up at him, eyes glowing with a golden light, and nervously parted her legs so he could settle between them. Once he was comfortable, he kissed her lightly, and instead of taking the final step, he slipped his fingers inside her until she was blinded with pleasure. And suddenly, without any type of warning, he removed his fingers and quickly buried himself inside her until she sheathed him completely. 

"Daijoubu?" Sesshoumaru asked, remaining still for the moment. 

She stared at him in wide-eyed amazement as she adjusted to the sensation. "I...it didn't hurt, not much, if thats what you mean." 

"Good," he kissed her on the lips. "You can relax now, I promise to go slow." 

"I _am_ relaxed," she said on a shaky breath. 

He could feel her muscles clenched tightly around his erection and though it felt positively wonderful for _him_, Sesshoumaru knew that if he started to move, she might find it very uncomfortable. Realizing it was pointless to tell her, he ordered himself to wait and concentrating on making her relax himself. So he kissed her until they could no longer breathe and slid his hands over her body, exploring it as if it had changed since she was no longer a virgin. But the more he thought of himself as her first and last, the more eager he became. He started moving inside her, pulling and pushing only a few inches at a time. When she tangled her hands in his hair and pressed her body close to his, he knew she was ready for more. He kept his pace slow as he had promised, and it seemed to take more out of him than if he had been moving quickly. Still, a part of him reveled in it. She encircled him in a tight embrace, creating glorious friction every time he pulled out. Then she seemed to suck him back in, as if anxious for him to fill her. He lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, needing as much of her warmth as possible. 

Rin breathed heavily against his neck, clinging to him desperately as their bodies slid against each other. It was hard to describe how she felt at that moment. Feeling him inside her, feeling him _move_ inside her, was strange and new. But she welcomed him, finding all too quickly that it was not enough, that there was still more to be had. More strange all-consuming and mind-blowing pleasure. She felt her body stiffen and her legs tightened instinctively around Sesshoumaru's waist. She called out to him, knowing she was about to fall over the edge he enjoyed pushing her over so much. But he left her there instead and pulled out, just as she was about to topple over. 

Before she could protest, he rolled her over on her stomach and ordered her on hands and knees. Then it was happening all over again, only this time, as Sesshoumaru moved inside her from behind, the pleasure had intensified. She found herself moaning loudly and begging for more. He responded by moving faster and harder, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. When she was teetering over it, he leaned over her and dug his fangs in the curve of her neck. And in marking her, both Sesshoumaru and Rin were drowned in a most sweet release. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rin woke up the following afternoon feeling comfortably exhausted and sore. She had learned all too quickly what Sesshoumaru meant when he said he had no intention of sleeping that night. Both their appetites had been practically insatiable. After months of stolen kisses and play time in the forests, their frustrations and desires had boiled up to that one long night. She had enjoyed very single moment of it and made sure Sesshoumaru had too. Not that he was hard to please. She had learned rather quickly just exactly what it took to set him off. Using her body, hands, and mouth, she took every opportunity she could in order to drive him up and over the tall hill of pleasure. He praised and cursed her at the same time. 

"Iie," she said, slapping his hand away as it crept up her hip. 

"I do not like to be told no." 

Though he tried to hide it, she heard the amusement in his voice and decided to roll away from him. 

"Rin." 

She sent him a bright smile and climbed out from under the bedding. "It's late Sesshoumaru and we both have so much to do. Unless my Lord has completely forgotten his duties." 

"I know my duties," he said, rising to prowl after her. "They lie first with _my_ Lady." 

Rin took a step back when he reached out to grasp her. "_Your_ Lady is starving." 

"As is this Sesshoumaru, but he craves something _entirely_ different." He dashed forward to pull her into his arms. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I would like a bath before I eat," she breathed against his ear. 

Pleased with her suggestion, he quickly swept her up in his arms. "If you must." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next five days went by in a complete blur and Rin was not sure how she kept up. Between shopping for new bedding and other supplies for _their_ guest, as Sesshoumaru emphasized on more than one occasion, and long, practically sleepless nights, she barely found the time to eat or relax. She was finally given a chance to sit and be still when she buried herself up to her knees in scrolls in Sesshoumaru's study. He had just had a meeting with his vassals and it was her duty to rewrite Jaken's notes and file them according to priority. She also had to find the maps of the three villages and any other scrolls relating to them and place them with the notes as well. So there was always something else for her to tend to whether Sesshoumaru requested her to do it or not. Often times he would get distracted or tired of whatever he was dealing with and leave scrolls laying sloppily over the table. She would come in and clean up, marking and filing scrolls according to priority or incompleteness. 

That was what she was doing when Sesshoumaru slipped into the room. She never seemed to notice him when he did. He watched her for a moment, approving what he saw. Though he would not admit it out loud, he liked the kimono the miko had given to her. It was bright blue, much like the color of the sky, with long, flowing sleeves. Elegant swirls of yellow and white danced on tips of her sleeves and at the bottom of the skirt. The white sash was tied in playful bow behind her back and the yellow under kimono peaked out at her neck. The simple, yet elegant pattern suited her as a Lady, and the color set her out as Rin. He could not ask for a better combination. 

"Rin," he interrupted her. "I've told you before that I would get to this." 

"You know I don't mind." 

"Hnn," he tucked his arms in his sleeves. "Have you prepared the guest room?" 

"Hai, demo," she rolled up another scroll and put it away, too distracted to even look at him. "I thought you were going to have all your guests stay in the front quarters. Why did you have me set a room in your quarters?" 

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Rin," Kimiko interrupted politely. "Jaken has been sighted, he should arrive shortly." 

"Good, we will be there in a moment," he said with a dismissive nod. 

Rin rose to her feet upon hearing him declare _we_. She smiled lightly, finding extreme pleasure in being included so much in Sesshoumaru's affairs. And when Jaken learned that he had taken her as his mate, getting respect from him would set in both their minds that she was truly the Lady of the estate. Her smile turned into a wicked grin as she thought of all the ways she could use her new position to get back at him for calling her stupid during most of her life. 

"Try not to torture Jaken too much," Sesshoumaru said knowingly. "Come." 

She followed after him innocently. "I have no idea what you mean by that." 

They arrived at the gates just as they were being opened to let Jaken and Ah Un in. Inuyasha and his family trailed in after them, taking in the full sight of the estate for the first time. Rin was more than surprised to see them, and silently scowled at Sesshoumaru for not telling her that he had been expecting them. After settling in, the adults gathered in the study, leaving the two boys to play in the small area inside the square created by the veranda. They kept the doors open and finished a light meal before getting down to business. 

"Don't tell me you called me out here early just to tell me you have finally made Rin your mate?" Inuyasha demanded. 

Kagome's eyes brightened. "I'm glad you two got it together," she nudged Rin lightly, "and that kimono really does suit you." 

Rin could only smile. "Arigatou Kagome-chan, its really beautiful." 

"So this is father's estate, huh," Inuyasha rubbed his chin. "Not as grand as I imagined." 

"Chichi-ue was very conservative," Sesshoumaru corrected. "I had this building added just recently. I thought it best that you associate yourself with the estate before the guests arrive." 

"Keh, I don't think it would have taken very long." 

"Iie, it would not, but as I'm sure you noticed, the territory is fairly large. I have to go on border patrol at the end of the week. You will join me." 

"Oi," he said, fixing Sesshoumaru with a annoyed look. "I didn't come here to be some servant." 

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. "Do you want an active role as Chichi-ue's heir or not?" 

"Or course I do!" 

Sesshoumaru sat back. "Then I suggest you quit being a child and accept the responsibilities that comes with the role." 

"Don't call me a child, and do something with that condescending tone of yours," he warned, hand resting upon Tetsusaiga's hilt. 

Sesshoumaru flexed his fingers. "And if I chose not to, what will you do about it, _hanyou_?" 

"I'll cut off your _other_ arm with Tetsusaiga." 

Kagome and Rin laughed, earning strange looks from both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. 

"You know, it used to annoy me when they argued, but now it's kind of cute," Kagome said between laughs. 

Rin eyed them with a smug grin. "I think it's a rather fine show of brotherly love." 

"Keh," he turned his back to Sesshoumaru and lay on the floor to play with his daughter. 

Sesshoumaru ignored him. "Miko, did you receive the message I sent with Jaken?" 

Kagome turned her attention to Sesshoumaru. "Hai, and I am _really_ from the future," she added, rolling her eyes for a moment. 

"Is such a thing possible then?" 

"Hai, it is," she said. "I'm surprised you ask though. Inuyasha was rather eager to start having children." 

Rin furrowed her brows in confusion and looked at Sesshoumaru. 

He shifted under her gaze and hesitated for a moment. "It's not...permanent?" 

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. "Did you _want_ something permanent?" 

"Keh, I say if you don't want Rin to get pregnant, you should learn to keep your hands to yourself," Inuyasha tossed over his shoulder. 

"Nani? Is this true, Sesshoumaru?" Rin demanded, rising to her feet in numb disbelief. "You don't...want me to get pregnant?" 

"Hai, Rin. It is true." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Onegai:Please / Wakaranai:I don't understand / Hai:Yes / Iie:No / Nani:What /_

Rabid Anime Gurl 


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is Copyright of Takahashi Rumiko

**Nothing Without The Other**

_Chapter 25_

Sesshoumaru was on his feet and blocking the door before Rin took more than five steps toward it. He caught her arm with his hand and held her firmly, noting she directed a blank face and narrowed eyes she seemed to reserve only for enemies at him. She did a very fine job of keeping her anger, and pain perhaps, well hidden, but he knew better. He was only slightly disappointed that she had opted to run, again, before talking things through. 

"Inuyasha, read the scroll that is on the table, Rin and I will return shortly." 

Rin dragged her feet as he led her out the room and down the veranda. She was raging on the inside and felt the air in her lungs burn from the heat. Her shoulder - specifically near where Sesshoumaru had marked her - pulsed and throbbed painfully. If she had not been so blinded with pain and betrayal, she would have lashed out at him, would have slashed his calm look into pieces. 

Sesshoumaru pulled her into their room quickly and turned her to face him. "Yamero." 

Her eyes flew open in anger. "Stop _what_? I haven't done anything **yet**, but I might be tempted if you don't take your hands off of me." 

When she pushed his hands away, he merely grasped her again, using his quick reflexes to maintain his hold on her. She began to struggle against him, fighting to be free of his hold. He did his best to keep her from hitting him, but the angrier she became, the more _pain_ overwhelmed _him_. He knew she was angry and hurt not because she was fighting him, but because he _felt_ what she did and every emotion was currently stabbing into his shoulder. 

Sesshoumaru finally managed to pull her tightly against him, trapping her hands between their bodies and leaving her only to squirm. "Rin, yamero!" 

"You bastard!" She shouted as she tried to wriggle free. "I hate you! I hate you!" 

"**Damare.**" He snarled painfully. "Don't you feel that? Damn it, Rin, this is _not_ the way I wanted you to learn why we use markings." 

She glared at him. "What are you talking about?" 

"Look at my right shoulder," he looked at her seriously before loosening his hold on her. 

Rin flashed him look of severe annoyance before sliding his haori over his shoulder. A surprised gasp escaped her lips when she saw that his entire shoulder was bright red, as if someone had struck him ruthlessly and without ceasing. She quickly forgot her anger and stroked his shoulder lightly, trying to make the pain go away. He pushed her kimonos over right shoulder to reveal her own red shoulder, and leaned down to kiss the marking he had left. 

"Wakaranai," she whispered. 

"A marking connects one mate to another. Should an emotion be strong enough, I will _feel_ what you feel. In this way, I will know if you are in danger or need me in some way," he explained, fixing her kimono for her. "Or, as is the case right now, when you are not happy with me. I _feel_ that I have hurt you and made you angry by not advising you of my intentions." 

Her temper flared as she remembered why they were in this predicament and she pushed him away. "How could you just decide that we will not have children without allowing me -" 

"I never said we will not have pups," he cut her off. "I said I do not want you pregnant, meaning at the moment." 

Rin glared at him. "It was **not** your decision alone to make. Not to mention you still should have told me _before_ Kagome and Inuyasha arrived." 

"I know." 

"You _know_?" She stared at him in confusion. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you ask me if that is what I wanted?" 

Sesshoumaru tucked his arms in his sleeves. "You _want_ a family, I know that and I cannot deny you. I can only _stall_, and that is what this Sesshoumaru will do until I feel it is safe for you and our future pups." 

She paled. "Safe? What do you mean? Is something wrong with me? Does someone want to hurt me already? What -" 

"Yamero," he said softly, shaking his head. "This is why I did not tell you. You worry too much." 

"Sesshoumaru, this is not the time for -" 

"Damare," he cut her off again. "I only wish to explain myself once, and since it involves Inuyasha and his family, I thought it best to wait until they arrived." 

Rin walked to him, placed her hands on his chest, and looked up at him. "Sesshoumaru, onegai, is everything alright?" 

"Hai, Rin. I am simply preparing us both for what might come, but there are no guarantee that something will." 

"But you think something will," she said. 

"Hai." 

She sighed. "I bet you regret making me your mate." 

Sesshoumaru slid his hands from his sleeves and pulled her into his arms. He lifted her up so they were eye level and pressed his mouth firmly to hers. Slowly he teased her mouth open as his lips brushed hers. He slid his tongue over hers before sucking it into his own mouth until her taste filled his belly. Then just as slowly as it had begun, he took his time ending the kiss and planted small kisses on her lips as he put her back on her feet. 

"Never say or think that again." 

She blushed brightly. "Hai, Sesshoumaru." 

"Ikou." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"What is the issue with this Shunsuke guy?" Inuyasha asked. "Are you reluctant to renew your alliance with him?" 

Rin sat behind the table next to Sesshoumaru and looked over the scroll. "Lord Shunsuke? Is he the one bringing the unusually large party?" 

"Hai, Rin. Lord Shunsuke seeks a very _different_ method of forming an alliance. Specifically through his daughter," Sesshoumaru added. 

Kagome touched a finger to her cheek. "I think I understand. I learned in history that it was common for kings to marry their daughters to princes of other kings in order to unite their lands. I didn't see that though, is it in another part of the scroll?" 

"Iie, its here, but stated in a very underhanded manner," Sesshoumaru pointed out. 

"So this guy wants you to take his daughter as your mate? Keh, he obviously doesn't know you very well." 

"Inuyasha," Kagome scowled at him. "This is serious." 

"Inuyasha is actually right," Sesshoumaru countered. "For Lord Shunsuke to offer his daughter to a Lord that many in the court find irresponsible, and one that has had little experience in running an estate, is very strange. It leaves me to assume that he has some hidden agenda." 

"Demo, Sesshoumaru, why would they consider you irresponsible?" Rin asked. 

"It is often customary for young heirs to explore the world and gain power before taking over his father's duties," he explained. "It is what I have done for some 300 years, however, when Chichi-ue died, it was expected of me, as the only heir, to take over. Instead, I continued my journeys, leaving the Western Lands relatively unintended." 

"So some Lords have less respect for you?" Rin assumed. 

"Hai." 

Inuyasha read over the scroll once more. "Judging from all these people, he seems to expect you to accept his offer, even though he isn't coming right out and saying he wants to give you his daughter. Can't you just pretend like you didn't get it?" 

"I can, and that is what I intend to do. But that is not to say that there will not be repercussions," Sesshoumaru added. 

"Keh, all this gives me a headache." 

"Demo, Sesshoumaru, why is this a threat to my safety?" Rin asked. "Why does it involve Inuyasha and Kagome as well?" 

"I have no doubt that Lord Shunsuke will be offended, but as Inuyasha mentioned, he assumed I would accept. Perhaps he thinks this arrangement will increase my social station or maybe he sees it as an opportunity to take over my lands. However, if he considers me weak already, the announcements I intend to make at our meeting will only reinforce that in his mind." 

"Wakaranai," Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, then at Inuyasha when he banged his fist on the table. 

"Think about it, Kagome. This entire family is completely out of place in a strictly youkai world," Inuyasha announced, finally piecing everything together. "You have a hanyou brother no one has heard of and his human mate who also happens to be a miko, a natural enemy of youkai. Added to that, Sesshoumaru has taken a hanyou as a mate when he obviously could have chosen a demoness with power and prestige." 

Rin frowned. "I don't imagine many in the court will approve." 

"They may not, but most know they have no choice. However, should one Lord be convinced that my so called weaknesses will decrease the value of any alliances I have with him, it is his right to convince the court to have me replaced or find some other way to change the course of my actions." 

"Keh, are you saying we could have a war on our hands?" 

Sesshoumaru regarded Inuyasha seriously. "It is possible." 

"Sesshoumaru," Rin turned to him. "I understand why you don't want to have children now." 

"Nani?" Kagome looked at Rin in surprise. "Why not?" 

"You and Rin will probably be targets, thats why. Its a good thing you already had Rei," Inuyasha turned to check on his daughter. 

"Demo, how can you be sure all this will happen?" Kagome asked. 

"I am not as unexperienced as many Lords believe. I did spend time under Chichi-ue learning what my duties would be. I know exactly how ruthless these Lord's can be, Chichi-ue made sure of that. I am assuming this to be the worse case scenario, but I will not rule it out as impossible." 

"We will have to find escape routes," Inuyasha said thoughtfully, already drawing plans in his head. 

"Hai, we will do that during the border patrol." 

Rin rose to her feet. "Iie. I will not leave, I _will_ fight with you." 

"Me too," Kagome stood as well. "Rin-chan has proven she is capable and I am no stranger to battles myself." 

"Keh, if you think I'm going to let that happen-" 

"This isn't a debate, Inuyasha." Kagome leaned down to pick Rei up. "I'm fighting with you and thats final." 

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet and stared down at Rin. "Is that how you feel?" 

"Hai, it is our only option," she said to him. "If we fight along side you, we can prove our might and no one will be able to question your power, and judgement, ever again." 

He let a rare smile grace his lips. "You surprise this Sesshoumaru. If I did not know any better, I would think you were raised to know how the court works." 

"You can't be seriously considering letting them fight! Its absurd!" Inuyasha shouted. 

"Inuyasha, if you keep yelling you will wake Rei," Kagome rocked her daughter lightly. 

"This is wrong, Sesshoumaru," he responded with a growl. 

Rin went to pick up Rei's blanket and ushered Kagome out the door. "We'll let you two talk some more while we get some food." 

"Good," Sesshoumaru sat back down. "Rin." 

She turned back to face him. "Hai, Sesshoumaru." 

"We will resume your training as soon as I return." 

Rin smiled and nodded. "Wakatta." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Yamero: Stop it / Damare: Silence/Shut up / Wakaranai: I don't understand / Wakatta: I understand / Ikou: Lets go / Hai: Yes / Iie: No / Demo: But(correct me if I'm wrong, lol) / Nani: What /_

I'm so sorry I've kept you guys waiting. I have just been so distracted w/visiting all my family/friends since came home from school. I knew this would happen, thats why I wanted to get the story done ASAP! Anyway, I won't make any extended comments because I'm trying to edit the rest of the chapters so I can upload them as soon as possible! 

I love you all and thanks for your comments and support! Thanks for reading and ejoy! Oh yeah, and sorry for any typos. I've just transferred my stuff from my pc to my mac and I'm still learning to work the program I'm using now. 

Rabid Anime Gurl 


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is Copyright of Takahashi Rumiko

**Nothing Without The Other**

_Chapter 26_

Rin notched an arrow in her bow and focused on the targets in front of her. Dozens of stuffed figures were strewn across the field, held upright only by the large posts in the ground. They had all the limbs a human or youkai would have, each varied in size and, some wore thick armor. She noted that Hideki, Sesshoumaru's main general, had rearranged the targets again. 

"You're taking too long," Hideki complained. 

"I have to identify my targets weaknesses, Hideki-sama," she reminded him. 

He cringed. "Onegai, Lady Rin, refrain from using such a polite term for one so beneath you." 

"Hideki-sama," she said with a hint of warning. 

"You're taking too long," he repeated as if had not heard her. "You must have a sharp and fast eye, a swift and precise shot. Too much hesitation can cost you." 

"Wakatta." 

Hideki supplied her with a new set of bows. "Now, begin." 

Rin let the arrow fly and quickly replaced it with another, using only a fraction of a second to take aim before firing again. She turned her body ever so slightly to bring a new set of targets into her vision. Someone quickly replaced the arrows before she was out, allowing her to continue the rain of arrows until every target was hit. 

"Very good, Lady Rin. That was much better," Hideki praised as he looked over the field. "From what I see from here, you inflicted more fatal wounds this time." 

Rin took a deep breath and handed her bow to a servant. "I'll have to be much quicker than that in a real battle." 

"Nonsense," he walked with her back to the dojo hidden near the mountain. "You and Lady Kagome will be an excellent addition to our firing squad. Any enemy who is wounded by our squad will be dealt with swiftly by those fighting hand to hand." 

She nodded in agreement. "I see that you have increased our supply of arrows. You will see that they are coated as I asked, correct?" 

Hideki paused and stared at nothing in particular for a moment. "Lady Rin, are you sure you will get the results you desire? I have never heard of melting down youkai bones and using it to coat weapons to make them stronger." 

"I was taught by a taijia friend of ours, but I never tried it on my own because I do not know how to purify the jyaki still left even after death. Kagome-chan is familiar with the technique and will see that they will be safe for us to handle," she added before tapping her lip. "Or we could _make_ the bones into weapons like the taijia do, but I don't have the skills for that. We may not have the time either." 

"First a miko, now a taijia?" Hideki asked, rather astounded. "How did Lord Inuyasha come to have such friends without being killed?" 

Rin laughed. "There was a monk as well. You should not be surprised by the alliances that formed when Naraku was the common enemy." 

"You are quite right, Lady Rin," he admitted, leading her to the back of the dojo. "As you can see, everything is being prepared. We await Lord Sesshoumaru's return." 

"Arigatou, Hideki-sama." She was about to leave when a question that had been nagging her popped into her mind again. "Are you sure our preparations will be kept secret?" 

"Of course, Lady Rin. Everyone is fiercely loyal to Lord Sesshoumaru, regardless of who is his mate or brother. Many of us have been here before he was born and we have no intention of letting anyone harm him now." 

She smiled. "Arigatou, I'm glad we can depend on you." 

"It is my honor, Lady Rin," he bowed deeply. "Should anyone chose to go against this estate, they _will_ regret it." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A week was lost in last minute and final preparations, training and exercise, explorations of the estate, and late night gossip. Kagome and Rin especially, had to learn the tedious etiquette that was expected of them as Lady's of the court. Rin had learned to use and read a calendar, paying particular attention to her monthly cycle and how it would help her avoid becoming pregnant. Both women had done so much, in fact, that when Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha returned, they were not very enthusiastic. 

The week, however, had worn on both inu-youkai as well. Visits at the three villages had taken longer than they anticipated so that in the end, they had spilt up areas that needed to be eradicated of rogue youkai. Hauling carcasses to barrels waiting to be taken back to the estate had not been particularly engaging either. They returned exhausted and annoyed, so they did not mind the light welcome they received from their mates. 

But after a night and morning of rest, everyone awoke feeling refreshed and able. Sesshoumaru wasted no time in resuming his training sessions with Rin. As the week progressed, he pushed her hard, edging her on even when he saw the exhaustion in her eyes. But she was just as relentless as he was, and never once complained or asked to stop until he felt they should. He was pleased by how strong she was becoming, even as he feared for her life. 

"Yamero, Rin," he told her, dropping his sword before following it and sitting on the ground himself. 

She collapsed beside him and laid on her back. "Arigatou," she breathed heavily. 

"Hnn." 

"Sesshoumaru," she said softly. 

"Hnn." 

"What's wrong?" 

He looked down at her. "Nothing." 

Rin pushed her self upright and sat in front of him. "Sesshoumaru," she said firmly this time. 

He barely resisted the urge to smile. "Clever girl." 

"What troubles my Lord?" 

"It is nothing Rin, nothing but foolishness." 

"This _nothing_ has been plaguing you since you returned," she pointed out. 

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet and walked across the field, deeper into the cover of trees. He could hear Rin's feet padding quietly behind him, could hear her patient sigh as it drifted through the air. When he found a quiet and secluded spot, he sat beneath a tree and invited her to sit beside him. She obliged him, mostly out of curiosity, and watched him in mild surprise as he slowly gave into sleep. Soon after, as if he called her to join him, she leaned against him and fell asleep too. 

When she woke, she did not know what time it was and barely knew where she was, but Sesshoumaru's hands quickly told her _who_ she was with. 

"Sesshoumaru," she called out to him sleepily. "What are you doing?" 

He pushed the fabric over her shoulders. "Undressing you." 

Rin slapped his hands away weakly. "You never told me what was bothering you." 

He pulled her down until she was laying flat on her back. "Not now, Rin." 

"Yes now," she held him at bay when he would have kissed her. "You wanted to have an honest and open relationship. Now, tell me." 

Sesshoumaru growled and pushed himself off her. He sat beside her and tucked his hands into his sleeves, his entire frame going stiff and rigid within a matter of seconds. A little frightened, Rin redressed herself and wrapped her arms around her waist. She looked at him, sensing the rise in his youki, and saw that he held his head down. Then all at once he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around her. 

"You're scaring me, Sesshoumaru," she breathed against his neck. 

"Good, you scare me too," he admitted quietly, though his voice was already muffled by her neck. When she did not respond, he continued. "This Sesshoumaru does not want you to fight." 

"You said there is no guarantee that anything will happen." 

"This Sesshoumaru does not want you to fight," he repeated. "_Ever._" 

She tried to push him away so she could look at him, but he would not release her. "Now you are being ridiculous." 

"I cannot lose you Rin." 

"Sesshoumaru..." she trailed off nervously. 

"This Sesshoumaru cannot lose you, cannot bear to see harm come to you, cannot imagine you fighting anyone but me. But it may be the only way to build a secure future for you and our pups." 

Rin squeezed her eyes shut and stroked the back of his head. "You must not worry. Everything will work out." 

"I know, demo this Sesshoumaru-." 

"Damare," she whispered and pulled away from him. "No more." 

Rin held his face in her hands and kissed his forehead. Her Lord, her powerful and seemingly fearless Lord had admitted his most hidden secret. In all their time together, she had never really considered her own mortality. She had stopped being afraid of death the moment she fell in step behind Sesshoumaru, knowing without understanding that she would always be safe with him. But she knew now that he thought of it, if not on a daily basis, even though she now had youki running through veins. He would never forget that a part of her was still mortal and he could still lose her. 

She vowed never to be so careless with her life ever again. 

Sesshoumaru untied her braid and tangled his fingers in her hair. She leaned into him and pressed her lips softly to his. He felt her hands slide down his chest, parting his haori ever so slightly. Then his obi was coming lose and her fingers danced across his flesh, sending waves of lust straight to his loins. He sucked her lip into his mouth, using the moment to take a breath before resuming their tender kiss. 

Rin pulled her sash away and wrapped her freed legs around Sesshoumaru's waist. She broke the kiss slowly before setting her mouth on his neck. His throat vibrated as he released a low growl. She nipped at him in response and flicked her tongue over his ear. Her lips curved into a grin when he gripped her hips and pressed her against his crotch. She did not want to wait, so she straddled his lap and and began tugging at his hakama. 

He obliged her eagerly, so he did not see her reach into her kimono. Then he pulled her to him and assaulted her breasts with his mouth, ruthlessly teasing them until the peaks were swollen and red. He placed his hands on her hips, fighting the desperate need to be inside her. But she complied to his unvoiced desire and wrapped a hand around his member. He felt something strange before she took him in completely, but when she began moving, he lost his sense of reality. 

She rested her arms on his shoulders for support and slowly rotated her hips. He dug his claws into her thighs, surprising her enough to make her jump. He encouraged the new movement until she was moving up and down his shaft continually, body pressed closely to his. Her sweat slicked breasts glided over his chest, making his fingers itch to touch, his mouth water for another taste. 

But he kept his eyes locked with hers, watching closely as the brown flecks of color danced in her golden orbs. And she watched him, aroused even more when they dilated and narrowed in response to her movements. He felt her breath rush against his face as a shaky moan escaped her lips. She was almost there, so close to the edge, and he shuddered as he watched her tumble over, as he watched his own fall reflected in her eyes. 

"Rin," he said after a while when a realization set upon him. 

"Hnn?" 

"I _told_ you this Sesshoumaru does **not** like these things." 

She barely resisted the urge to laugh as he pulled the contraceptive off and tossed it away. "You did not seem to mind this time." 

"You were quite _sly_ this time." 

She kissed him. "You're the one who doesn't want me to get pregnant." 

"There must be _other_ methods of prevention." 

"Hai, there are," she said, holding his face in her hands. "Showing all the Lords of the court that you are worthy of your position." 

His expression turned grim. "Tomorrow." 

"Hai," she released him and rose to her feet. "Tomorrow." 

Sesshoumaru dressed slowly and quietly, lost in a maze of angry thoughts. Tomorrow his guest would arrive and he would play host to a court that had not been at this estate in several years. It might prove difficult to keep his anger in check, especially if Rin requested him to wear an offending contraceptive again. His pride and honor were wounded on so many fronts that he knew he could not take many more blows before snapping. 

For the next four days, he knew he would be walking on thin ice. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Yamero: Stop it/Enough / Damare: Silence/Shut up / Hai: Yes / Iie: No / Arigatou:Thank you / Taijia:Youkai exterminator / _

Rabid Anime Gurl 


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is Copyright of Takahashi Rumiko

**Nothing Without The Other**

_Chapter 27_

Lord Shunsuke was the first to arrive. 

It was just after sunrise when Sesshoumaru greeted the Northern Lord's party. He was neither surprised, nor pleased to see them so early. Meetings would not be held until tomorrow so the remaining Lords would trickle in slowly throughout the day. Lord Shunsuke, however, obviously wanted to catch him alone so they would have time to privately discuss _other_ matters. It only increased his suspicions of the youkai lord. 

And, he realized grimly as he went to the study located in the guest quarters, he had to berate himself for forgetting that the Northern Lands were home to a tanuki majority. While tanuki were generally known for being mischievous, those whom had gathered together to form the Northern Lands had done so because they had tired of that life. They had become, instead, much more devious and dangerous in their quest for power. 

If he remembered correctly, Chichi-ue had told him that they were the least liked by _everyone_ in the court. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Shunsuke greeted him as he stepped into the room with a friendly smile on his face. "It is a pleasure to see you again." 

"Again?" Sesshoumaru asked. 

"Hai, of course. You were just a pup at the time so I am not surprised you do not remember me." 

Sesshoumaru nodded his understanding and gestured to let Shunsuke's mate and daughter be let into the room as well. He bowed slightly to Lady Cheiko. She was nearly as tall as her mate and had the same raccoon-like two-toned face of a light brown and white. Her eyes were lit with a naturally mischievous glint that made him wonder what role she played in this charade to convince him to take her daughter as his mate. 

And in thinking of their daughter, he turned to Yoko. Again he bowed slightly, but this time with a strange feeling. For some reason, he recognized the seductive curl of her lips and the not so subtle hint of attraction that touched her eyes. He knew almost instantly that they had met before, but under what circumstances he could not recall. 

"Haha-ue and I have looked forward to meeting you, Lord Sesshoumaru," Yoko said, practically purring his name. "Your lands are simply beautiful." 

"I trust you did not run in to any nuisances while traveling through my territories?" He asked, gesturing for them to sit. 

"None at all, my Lord. We felt safe as soon as we stepped foot on your lands," Lady Cheiko told him with a bright smile. 

"I am here, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken said as he entered the room, quickly taking a seat next to Sesshoumaru in preparation to take notes on the informal meeting. 

"Would you like some refreshments?" Sesshoumaru asked. 

"Sake, if you please," Shunsuke suggested as he moved closer to the table and nodded to his daughter to do the same. "Shall we begin business then?" 

"I received your papers some time ago," Sesshoumaru told him. "You are still interested in renewing our alliances, correct?" 

"I do not feel such a formal contract will be necessary, Lord Sesshoumaru," he paused for a moment, glancing over at Yoko to make sure she was taking adequate notes. "In light of new circumstances, I would hate for you to be involved in a matter that may require more of your attention than you are capable of giving." 

Sesshoumaru glanced at Yoko for the briefest of moments before returning his gaze to her father. "And what would those circumstances be?" 

"There has been a clan of rogue youkai growing in power between our territories. From what we have perceived, most are offspring of youkai removed from both our lands. Thus far they have operated legitimately and we have held several meetings with them, but we do not trust them completely." 

"Interesting," Sesshoumaru said. 

"We are sure they have ulterior motives. My vassals and I believe they lie with Yoko. There have been rumors that the current leader wishes to take her as his mate." 

"Interesting." 

Shunsuke paused as the sake was brought in. Lady Cheiko poured a cup for all of them. "We believe they are interested in my lands and not just my daughter." 

Sesshoumaru would have laughed at the irony, but he decided it would be inappropriate in the situation _and_ unlike him. "Should you approve of the union, however, you could incorporate more land into your territory. What is the problem?" 

"There is also rumor that they have interest in your lands as well," Shunsuke said rather seriously, hoping to get a better reaction out of the stoic youkai lord. 

"As are half the youkai in this world. The decision is yours to make. Do no trouble yourself on how I may or may not be affected." 

"Wise words, Lord Sesshoumaru," Lady Cheiko complemented. "But we must always consider our neighbors." 

"If you must," Sesshoumaru replied simply. 

Yoko placed her writing utensil down, realizing they were losing ground. "Should our lands be joined through a union with these rogue youkai, I worry that they will abuse their new power and use Chichi-ue's army to attack Lord Sesshoumaru." 

"Yoko, do not trouble yourself. Continue taking notes," he gestured to her before looking back at Sesshoumaru. "Such a _wise_ girl, always so involved _and_ knowledgeable of the inner workings of our system. There are **other** youkai much more worthy of her hand." 

Sesshoumaru ignored the invitation to speak of the _other_ union Shunsuke wished to make. "Given this new information, I would agree that an alliance between our lands as well as our armies be renewed at a later date until we are sure where these youkai stand. We need not give these youkai any reason to retaliate against us both." 

Shunsuke took a final drink of his sake. "Then it is agreed." 

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet. "We will have another meeting to finalize the termination of our current contract. If you will excuse me, I have other matters to attend to." 

"Of course, Lord Sesshoumaru," Shunsuke rose as well, followed by his mate and daughter. 

Yoko quickly floated over to Sesshoumaru. "Pardon me, Lord Sesshoumaru. I was wondering if you might be free to give me a tour of your lovely estate. At a later time, of course." 

Sesshoumaru noted that she was standing entirely _too_ close to him, but said nothing. "I shall see. Until then, there will be entertainment at the hall. A servant will be happy to escort you." 

"Arigatou, Lord Sesshoumaru," Yoko said, not bothering to hide her disappointment. 

Unaffected, he bowed slightly and walked away, Jaken following closely behind him. He waited until he was halfway across the veranda between his quarters and guest quarters before he spoke. 

"Jaken, I want someone to compile as much information on this new clan Lord Shunsuke spoke of." 

"Hai, mi'Lord. Anything else?" 

"Inform Hideki to increase security. Chichi-ue had a sly way of keeping an eye on these tanuki, see that it is done so again." 

"Right away, Sesshoumaru-sama." 

Sesshoumaru let himself into his study and sat behind the table, contemplating all he had just learned. Something, he knew, was amiss and he was running out of time to figure out just what. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Itai!" 

Rin dug her claws into Sesshoumaru's shoulders, hoping to give him a hint of the pain he was inflicting on her at that moment. But just as quickly as it had came, the pain suddenly vanished, only to be replaced with a cool sensation that felt as though the wind was tickling her neck. When he finally released her, she rubbed the place where he had marked her yet again. 

"What did you do?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously. 

Sesshoumaru lifted her chin, inspecting the new mark he placed just below her ear. "This mark will be much visible and impossible to duplicate." 

"Keh, I think I _know_ my mate, mark or no mark," Inuyasha complained. 

Kagome took a mirror and examined the pale red water-drop looking mark left on her neck. "Why is this one different? The other just looks like you drew a line between the places where your fangs pierced my flesh." 

Inuyasha looked at the mark again. "I mixed my blood with yours. The first mark must be done to..uh...uh..." He stammered, not sure what to say without revealing his intimate moments with his mate. "Reflect that a connection has been made. The line symbolizes a connection between our bodies and souls." 

Rin took the mirror and fingered the mark lightly. "Why didn't you do that one where people can see it?" 

"It isn't meant to be seen, and even if it was, it is easy to duplicate," Sesshoumaru told her. 

"This one won't be because we've mixed our bloods," Inuyasha finished. 

"I still don't understand why you did it," Kagome told him. "Even if one of those tanuki youkai transformed into us, both of you would know right away." 

"_We_ would, _you_ would not," Sesshoumaru explained. 

"Wakatta," Rin said. "Kagome-chan and I will be able to recognize each other." 

"What about the boys?" Kagome asked. 

"You and Rin are never to leave their sight or let them leave your sight. Sesshoumaru is just being cautious, Kagome. Don't worry," Inuyasha added. 

"And I am sure that I will be able to recognize at _least_ their scents," Rin reassured her. "If you two are done torturing us, we would like to finish getting ready." 

"Keh, fine." 

Inuyasha followed Sesshoumaru to his study where both brothers changed their attire. Both wore a similar haori tucked into their white hakama. Inuyasha, however, had sleeves and a black obi that faded into green at the ends. Sesshoumaru's obi faded from black to yellow and his sleeves matched as well. They completed their attire by placing their swords at their hips. Then they waited for their mates to finish. 

Rin joined them first, dressed to match Sesshoumaru in color. Her kimono was white but bled into yellow at the end of her long skirt and sleeves. The yellow sash was tied into a simple bow at her back. Kimiko had pinned her half hair up with combs in a wispy design that made her feel regal. Kagome joined her finally, looking much like her twin expect that her colors matched Inuyasha's and Fumiko had made her hair look fuller and wavier as it danced over her back. Kagome quickly put on a pair of dangling pearl earrings before helping Rin to do the same. 

Sesshoumaru studied Rin for a moment before nodding in approval and gestured for everyone to follow him to the hall. Kagome and Inuyasha gathered their children before falling in step behind him. Rin beat down a final wave of panic and nervousness as Sesshoumaru told them to wait before disappearing into the room. 

Sesshoumaru waited until the voices quieted and all eyes rested upon him. "Before we begin, I would like to make a few introductions. As some of you may know, my father took another mate several years after my mother's untimely death and a child was born of the union on the night of my father's death. Though many did not expect the hanyou child to survive, he is alive and well. So today I announce to you my father's second and last heir, Lord Inuyasha." 

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome before entering the room. He half expected to be greeted by shouts of anger or whispers of distaste, but instead he was met with silence. They stared at him, clearly in shock, and then looked to Sesshoumaru for an explanation. 

Sesshoumaru only continued. "And his mate, Lady Kagome, their sons Kazuo and Ito, and their daughter Rei." 

Kagome took a final breath as the doors were opened for her. She stepped across the threshold, carrying Rei in her arms and leaving Kazuo and Ito to walk proudly at her side. They were dressed in black, with small, green obis tied casually around their waists. Thinking this was all a game, they escorted their mother to their father with such proper behavior that Kagome wondered if they were really her children. 

"And finally," Sesshoumaru spoke up again, inwardly amused when all eyes flew to him. "My mate, and Lady of the Western Lands, Rin." 

Rin glided into the room, much like Sesshoumaru would have. She swept her eyes over the room as she went to her mate's side. All her fears and worries seemed to melt away when she placed her hand in Sesshoumaru's. She realized suddenly that this was her life and her place was at Sesshoumaru's side, no matter who did or did not approve. She would live her life without any fear or care of what others thought, she would see that _everyone_ respected her relationship, whether they accepted it or not. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_/ Wakatta: I understand / Hai:Yes / Iie: No / Nani:What / Itai:Ouch / Tanuki:Raccoon dog /_

Reviews for Chapter 23 & up: 

**Anna's Pastime:** I'm glad you liked it! We'll be seeing a lot more of Inuyasha & Kagome later, the kiddies too! 

Chapter 23 was neat, hehe. Sesshoumaru is so silly, Rin too. I'm trying to be more dedicated to my writing these days, so I don't mind so much. And with all the response this story is getting, how can I NOT enjoy writing it? I really, truly aim to please and I just get more pleasure knowing I am doing so. 

**Verona:** Actually, I did almost kill myself trying to do two chapters. For some reason I was really tired. I guess it was just from finals and packing up my apartment, but every time I tried to edit my chapters, I got really sleepy. So I've just been sleeping and catching up on sleep, thats kind of why it took me a little longer to update. But now I'm feeling great and the rest of the chapters should come along very soon!   
Sorry about the typos! I just switched over from my pc to my mac, and the new program I use doesn't do as much as an extensive spellcheck as the one on my mac. I'm trying to be much more thorough w/my readings to make up for it! Thanks for looking out for that and also for the recommendations. 

**Nightdancer200:** I'm glad you like Sesshoumaru's character, keeping him as Sesshoumaru-like as possible was very important to me! Sorry I've kept you waiting. 

**DPM:** You never cease to flatter me with your reviews! I always get such pleasure reading them! I am worried about topping this story, but I am still exploring ideas! I'll never give up! I do want to be a writer, but I haven't quite figured out exactly what field I want to go to. I'm considering television writing, screen writing (movies), and novels. I'm so torn! I'm hoping though that these last 2 years of college will help me determine what I feel most comfortable doing. Thank you for your encouragement! I really appreciate it. 

**Angels Heart 1622:** Don't feel bad about reminding me of my finals. When I first read your review I was grateful to you for wishing me good luck. Its just when I read it afterwards to add comments to my chapter before I updated, it just reminded me of all the finals I had finished. Hehe, thanks though! 

**Bus Buddie:** Ahh, Eiji. Hehe, we'll see him again very soon. 

**some1 alone:** I've been trying to incorporate a lot more Japanese because I just like to stay true to the original context of the characters background as much as possible. I have lots of respect for the Japanese culture and all their great shows that have come to America. So adding a few Japanese words every now and then is just a shout out to them, I guess. I hope I didn't confuse you too much! 

**bluediamond-hime:** Ding ding ding! You've just won a prize for such a great guess! 

**Nova:** Ding ding ding! You've just won a prize for such a great guess! I promise that after these chapters there will be less of a desire for smacking Sess & Rin, hehe. 

**Starrilight-Hotaru:** Sesshoumaru is always unpredictable, and I'm sure he's capable of anything! 

**HoshiNoKoe:** I hope you managed to get some sleep after reading all the chapters! 

**Perfect Impression:** Well I wanted to start updating everyday last week, but man I was just so tired! College kicks my ass sometimes, especially this last quarter! Hopefully though I can do daily updates from now on. It is really imperative that I finish uploading this story by the end of this month. 

**agent-doo:** Well I'm glad you didn't consider it a cliffhanger, especially since I kept everyone waiting longer than I intended. 

**Yume-Chan:** This story is a sequel to "Hurtful Words: Past & Present," another story that I've written. It explains how Sesshoumaru got his arm back and why he had to change Rin. Thanks for making an exception for me. 

**Everyone else:** Draechaeli; SweetyPieRin; Devon Masterson-Bond; Tab-cat; LonelyInDarkness; BunnWw; Kichou; deadlyabyss12; caitlin; Daedreamer; goddess123452003 --Thank you all for reviewing! I really appreciate it! 

Hopefully I can update continuously everyday. This new version of FF takes forever to update changes, so if I didn't get to your review, I apologize. I try to wait to the very last moment before adding comments to this, so we'll see! Anyway, hope you enjoy! 

Rabid Anime Gurl 


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is Copyright of Takahashi Rumiko

**Nothing Without The Other**

_Chapter 28_

"A hanyou for a mate, Lord Sesshoumaru. I think I'm more surprised that you took a mate at all." 

Sesshoumaru watched Eastern Lord settle down across from him. "Iida, if you are going to be so informal in regards to my personal life, you could at least drop _all_ the formalities." 

"You always did have a _dry humor_," Iida said. "I think this Rin needs medical attention if she is interested in the likes of you." 

"And what of Kazue? Giving _you_, of all people, a child. You could hardly raise yourself." 

Iida laughed. "If I remember correctly Sesshoumaru, you weren't the perfect kid yourself." 

"Hnn." 

"You have not changed much," Iida noted. 

Sesshoumaru eyed the tancho youkai with a bit of humor. "Nor have you." 

"When _was_ the last time we got together?" 

"I believe it was some time before Chichi-ue's death." 

Iida rubbed his bill with his long fingers. "Ahh yes. I remember you complaining that he reeked of _ningen_ and refused to return until the cause of such a stench was dead. You kept your promise, but now you have a half _ningen_ mate _and_ brother." 

"Do you despise me for my decisions as much as the others Iida?" Sesshoumaru asked, trusting his childhood friend to be honest. 

"Of course not, I am merely surprised. With all your talk of how disgusting humans are and how you would run from girls as if they had the touch of death, I never would have expected you to take a mate at all, much less a hanyou. Truly, your complete turnaround astounds me!" 

"I _never_ ran from girls, Iida, _you_ did," he reminded him. 

Iida laughed again. "That's right, you always scared them away. It seems Lady Rin was not so frightened." 

Sesshoumaru smiled lightly. "No, she was not." 

Iida leaned forward and peered into Sesshoumaru's face. "You _smile_? You smile and you're not about to _kill_ something? This woman was truly made for you. I must meet her personally. You did not give us much time to speak with her yesterday." 

"You will be the first. Rin and the others should join us shortly." 

"I think the rest of your guests will be insulted should they learn that we are meeting in here instead of the study in the guest quarters." 

"When have I, Lord Sesshoumaru, ever been so concerned of what others feel?" 

"I cannot recall a time," he said, sipping a cup of sake. "This is damn good sake, so good that those tanuki will probably drink you dry. You know those drunken bastards never liked your father, so they will never like you." 

"Hai, I was thinking the same. Demo," he said, handing the scroll Lord Shunsuke had sent to him. "It seems I am good enough for his daughter." 

Iida snorted as he read over the scroll. "Anyone is good enough for that promiscuous little thing. I hear she regularly visits any youkai who catches her interest." 

Sesshoumaru set his cup down. "I remember now. Yoko came here sometime after I settled back in, spreading her scent through the air to get my attention. She was one of the few demonesses I actually went to see, but she did not tell me she was Lord Shunsuke's daughter. I thought she was just another demoness." 

"You didn't-" 

"Iie," Sesshoumaru interrupted him. "I suspected I was not the only youkai she had visited. There was no way I would touch her." 

Iida set the scroll on the table and sat up straight, taking on a serious disposition. "I think it is rather strange that Lord Shunsuke wants you to have Yoko as your mate. These old men are not so open with us younger ones taking over." 

"How did they react to learning that you were taking your father's place?" 

"With reluctance, but my father was and is still alive so they could not offer any valid objections. I have been strengthening ties with Lord Tsutomu and he is slowly, and I mean _slowly_, accepting me as the new ruler of the Eastern Lands." 

"And what of Lord Shunsuke?" 

Iida brushed him off with a wave of his hand, sipping the last of his sake. "He's next." 

"I do not trust him." 

"Your father never did. He has always had too much interest in the Western Lands," he said, pouring himself another cup of sake. "I hope you are prepared to handle him." 

"I am," he said and looked up at the knock on the door. "Come in Rin." 

Iida quickly got to his feet and waltzed to the door, sliding it open himself. He let everyone enter and sit before directing his attention solely on Rin. His beady white eyes looked up and down her small frame. Lowering himself next to her, he took her hands in his and studied her palms. Rin merely stared in confusion, taken by surprise as she had been at yesterdays dinner by his wild, red hair. 

"Iida," Sesshoumaru said, sensing his mate growing discomfort. "Yamero." 

"Just making sure she's not insane or something," he said, and finally satisfied, sat where he had been before. 

"You could hardly learn that from looking at her hands." 

Iida shot him a cocky grin. "Sesshoumaru, don't you ever grow tired of doubting my abilities?" 

He ignored him and turned his attention to everyone else. "This is Iida, Lord of the Eastern Lands." 

"It is nice to meet you, Lord Iida," Kagome said politely. 

"Please, call me Iida. I'm not as stuck up as _some_ people." 

"Keh, I know _exactly_ what you mean," Inuyasha agreed. 

Sesshoumaru chose to let the comments slide. 

"Lady Rin, if Sesshoumaru ever gets out of hand, do not hesitate to send for me. I have known him since he was a pup and there are a few tricks to taming him that not many people are aware of." 

"I thank you, but I think I can handle him," she responded cooly. 

Iida laughed. "I believe you." 

"You're pretty young to be taking over as Lord of the Eastern Lands," Inuyasha pointed out. "Did they give you as much trouble as Sesshoumaru thinks they will give him?" 

"As I told Sesshoumaru, if anyone will give you the most trouble, it will be Lord Shunsuke." 

"Keh, he shouldn't be a problem at all." 

Iida looked at Sesshoumaru. "If he tries something, I will be more than happy to assist you." 

"That reminds me," Sesshoumaru located another scroll. "Here is our new contract, with the changes you requested approved. It awaits your signature." 

Iida took the scroll and signed it without so much as glancing over it. "I'm getting some strong vibes over here. You would not happen to be a miko by chance?" He asked Kagome. 

She smiled a little. "Hai, I am." 

"You've got some variety here, Sesshoumaru," Iida told him. "You may not need my help after all." 

"Iie, it will not be necessary. I intend to handle this on my own." 

"_We_," Rin corrected him. "Intend to handle this on our own." 

Iida shuddered. "I think we need to rewrite this contract Sesshoumaru, and agree that our mates shall _never_ meet. I can tell they are very much alike. It's scary." 

Rin laughed. "Why didn't you bring her?" 

"Too early to take Koichi traveling, and probably too early for Kazue," he said, missing his mate. "She had a rough time with the birth." 

"The pup was probably afraid to have the likes of you as a father," Sesshoumaru told him. 

"Keh, as if _you_ would do any better," Inuyasha mumbled. 

Iida snorted in agreement, not at all offended. "Not half as afraid as _your_ pups are going to be, my friend." 

"Note to self, Rin-chan," Kagome said. "Never leave these three alone in a room together." 

Rin smiled. "They might try to kill each other." 

"Keh." 

Iida drank a final cup of sake before rising to his feet. "I'll keep an eye on those tanuki for you and let you know if I see or hear anything suspicious." 

Sesshoumaru rose as well and followed Iida to the door. "I have already had my private meetings with Lord Shunsuke and Lord Tsutomu. There will be another between the four of us before dinner." 

"Understood, Lord Sesshoumaru," Iida teased and bowed deeply to him. 

Sesshoumaru tucked his hands into his sleeves. "What do you say to a spar tomorrow morning, Iida? Or has fatherhood made you too soft?" 

He laughed. "I accept your challenge and warn you that it has only made me all the more violent." 

With that, he winked at both Kagome and Rin and disappeared. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_--/-- Yamero:Stop it/Enough --/-- Tancho:Japanese crane --/-- Iie:No --/-- Hai:Yes --/-- Demo:But --/-- Nani:What --/--_

Rabid Anime Gurl 


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is Copyright of Takahashi Rumiko

**Nothing Without The Other**

_Chapter 29_

_ Warning: Chapter may contain spoiler in regards to an episode with the fire cat clan. _

Sesshoumaru glanced around the large table, noting any expressions that might trouble him. Everyone, however, seemed to be more or less enjoying themselves. He noticed that Lord Shunsuke and his party were sullen and quiet, probably because they were disappointed to learn that their plan had fallen to pieces before it had even began. Perhaps, after all, he did not have to worry about any objections to his having taken a hanyou as a mate and granting Inuyasha a place in the court. 

In the two hundred years that past, he had very nearly forgotten about Iida and the close relationship between their fathers which had led to their close friendship. He certainly had not expected Iida to have taken his father's place. From what he learned, Lord Goro was, as far from being not being as active as he used to be, was in excellent health. Perhaps the old crane thought it better for his son to be better acquainted with the court as early as possible. 

Having a friend to support him would definitely give him an edge over the other two Lords. 

Lord Tsutomu had not been particularly pleased with Rin because she was a hanyou. He thought it best for a youkai lord to have at least one full blooded heir before mixing and dwindling the bloodline. However, he had commented on the similarity between he and Rin's appearance and decided that their bond must have been extremely powerful. In cases like that, a demoness often took on the appearance like her mate as, he assumed, Rin had done because she looked more full youkai than hanyou. Since Tsutomu knew it was impossible to deny such a bond even if one wanted to, he told Sesshoumaru it was pointless to be upset. 

Sesshoumaru did not bother to point out the specifics that really caused Rin's appearance to mimic his. 

Tsutomu was rather pleased, however, that Sesshoumaru had brought Inuyasha into the fold, stating that it was the honorable thing to do for a man who had never had the pleasure of knowing his father. And much to both he and Inuyasha's surprise, Tsutomu informed them that he had heard whispers of Inuyasha's involvement in defeating Naraku, which gave him more points of approval and a great addition to the court. So it seemed that Lord Tsutomu had no objections to any of Sesshoumaru's decisions. 

Lord Shunsuke, then, was the last left, but had failed to speak up on the matter as of yet. It put Sesshoumaru at ill ease. 

Jaken slipped into the room and scuttled hurriedly over to Sesshoumaru. He stood on toes and whispered something anxiously to him. Sesshoumaru leaned over and delivered the message to Rin who immediately flushed with anger and indignation. Knowing that the fire would continue to linger in her eyes until the matter was settled, he rose to his feet and cleared his throat. 

"It seems we have some unexpected guests," he said when the room finally hushed. 

Iida stood up, glad for the distraction. "Shall we join you Lord Sesshoumaru?" 

He glanced down at Rin, then back at his guest. "I believe that is a good idea." 

"What now, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked as he followed after his brother. 

"Do you remember the fire cat clan from China?" He asked loud enough so that everyone could hear. 

"Of course, those bastards kidnapped Kagome," Inuyasha reminded him, placing his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt. "Did they come back for another beating?" 

"I doubt it, but they have returned none the less. And with Eiji." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

There were fifteen of them, five from the fire cat clan, five from Yasuo's clan, and four from Eiji's clan. They came bearing gifts in the form of silks of every color, fine necklaces and earrings, armory, bedding, and other things Rin did not have the patience to notice. She quickly forgot the composure and etiquette she was supposed to maintain as the Lady of the estate. Her feet were already moving steadily toward Eiji, her hand was already curling into a tight fist, and youki was already traveling down her arm. 

Before he could even open his mouth, she punched him square in the face with enough force to break his nose. 

Iida applauded and laughed, even as Lord Tsutomu and Shunsuke shook their heads in disapproval. Kagome and Inuyasha could only grin. Sesshoumaru crossed his arms over his chest, tucking his hands into his sleeves, and watched in quiet amusement as Rin berated Eiji in front of everyone. 

Yoko turned her nose up in disgust. "Well, Lord Sesshoumaru. It would seem that Lady Rin is not quite a _lady_ after all." 

"Keh, Rin is both a lady _and_ a fighter. Trust me, this guy deserves it," Inuyasha added. 

"I am quite confused. Why would she strike someone coming to bring her so many gifts?" Lady Cheiko asked. 

Sesshoumaru did not bother to turn to them as he spoke. "Eiji was trying to escape Yasuo, the cat from that mysterious clan. He befriended Rin and when he realized who I was to her, he opted to use her to make me fight Yasuo for him. But Yasuo was ruthless and began fighting both of them both before I arrived. Rin was nearly killed." 

"I'd say he deserves more than one good punch and a lecture," Iida put in. "And they need to bring more than pretty fabrics if they really want forgiveness." 

"Rin will decide if they shall be forgiven or not because it is her who has been wronged. She will decide their fate," Sesshoumaru said cooly. 

Lord Shunsuke looked over at Sesshoumaru. "Their fate?" 

"Hai. No one hurts what is mine without paying a price. Normally it would be with their lives, but as I said, it is Rin's decision." 

Lord Tsutomu nodded in agreement. "Excellent decision, Lord Sesshoumaru. But tell me, what brings the fire cat clan? Are they not the ones who tried to take over Japan all those years ago?" 

"They are. But they tried twice and the second time they targeted Inuyasha and I specifically, kidnapping Kagome in the process." 

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha," Koura, the leader of the fire cat clan bowed before them. "Had I known you would be here Miko-sama, we would have brought something for you as well. I apologize-" 

"It is not necessary," Kagome interrupted. "Rin-chan will be more than willing to share, I am sure. Thank you very much, these gifts are lovely." 

"You are very welcome, Miko-sama." She bowed politely before turing to Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, I hope you consider these gifts our offerings of peace." 

"They are accepted Koura," Sesshoumaru told her. "You did not have to come so far out, your clan is not responsible for harming Rin." 

"It is no inconvenience, Lord Sesshoumaru. We owe you and your family a thousand apologies for the trouble we have caused in the past." 

"Consider your clan absolved." 

"Arigatou, Lord Sesshoumaru. We will depart right away." She bowed and returned to her clan. 

Sesshoumaru watched Rin for a few moments. "Excuse me." 

Tsutomu watched him walk away. "I must applaud Lord Sesshoumaru. It seems during his travels he has managed to instill an eternal fear in the hearts of his enemies without killing them. There are many advantages to such a strategy." 

"It seems he has," Shunsuke agreed. "Lady Kagome, that woman, why did she have you kidnapped, and why did she call you a miko?" 

"Koura and her clan wanted to revive their previous leader using the shikon shards I was carrying. I was the guardian of the Shikon no Tama at the time." 

"I have heard many rumors regarding the Shikon no Tama and the amount of power one shard could grant a youkai," Tsutomu said. "Naraku had collected many of the shards before he and the jewel were destroyed. _You_ were the miko responsible for that and Inuyasha helped. You two are truly a pair." 

Inuyasha grinned, casting an amused look over at Shunsuke. 

"What is Lord Sesshoumaru doing?" Lady Cheiko asked. 

"Taming his mate, I hope," Yoko said, barely hiding her disgust. 

"Careful," Inuyasha warned. "Rin could always aim her anger at _you_." 

Yoko quickly bit her tongue and moved closer to her father. 

Rin crossed her arms over her chest and tried to contain her anger as Sesshoumaru requested of her. So she stood back and took a deep breath, glancing at the others with such a fiery look that they bowed down in fear. 

Sesshoumaru seized Eiji by the throat and lifted him from his feet. "Rin, have you made your decision." 

She rested her hand on his arm, her eyes softening almost immediately. "Let him go, Sesshoumaru, let him live. I believe he has learned his lesson." 

He tightened his fist on Eiji's throat. "She has forgiven you, but I have not. You should be dead and if I ever see you again, you will be." 

Eiji felt Sesshoumaru release him before he collided against the ground. "I am truly sorry Lord Sesshoumaru, and I assure you, I will never cause you trouble ever again." 

He bowed out quickly and disappeared with the youkai that had accompanied him. 

"Jaken." 

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" He bowed swiftly to his master. 

"Take these things to our quarters." 

"Right away!" 

Sesshoumaru returned to the great hall, closely followed by everyone else. "That was truly an excellent hit," he said to Rin. 

She smiled. "You have taught me well." 

"Play for us." 

"Of course." 

They opened all the doors on the side of the great hall, letting in hues of orange, yellow and purple as the the sun set. Rin and Fumiko sat with their backs to it and played their shakuhachis. Kimiko and Yumiko danced to the light melodies, completing the night of entertainment. Warm sake and mochi were passed through the room along with friendly conversations. 

Lord Shunsuke, Lady Cheiko, and Yoko were the only ones not enjoying themselves. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_--/-- Mochi: Sweet, sticky rice --/--_

**Bus Buddie:** Rin isn't technically a real hanyou. The way I explained her transformation is much like IY's when he turns into his rabid/crazy/lets kill everything mode. If you remember the episode where Sess went to see IY and beat him up and stuff, I think he commented that IY wasn't really being full youkai, even though he SMELLED like a full youkai. Its just in the moment of fear or whatever, his youkai blood/youki takes over and he smells like a full youkai. Thats the case for Rin, on its kind of a more permanent change. She SMELLS like a hanyou because of the youki she got when Sess healed her and thats what makes her "hanyou". They smell her human blood, they sense her youki and assume she's hanyou. Because she has no youkai blood, she is still completely human so she wouldn't have a transformation like IY. 

I'm getting close to 400 reviews! I wonder if I'll reach it by the end of this story! I'm so excited, but sad that everything is coming to an end. I hope you all enjoyed these chapters! 

Rabid Anime Gurl 


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is Copyright of Takahashi Rumiko

**Nothing Without The Other**

_Chapter 30_

Sesshoumaru mentally strained his eyes as he read over the final scroll. He had been essentially locked in the great hall with the three Lords since noon as they finished any and all business during this last meeting. He had not realized how much the world had progressed until he saw the list of items the other Lords wished to trade. Most of those things were so new to him that he had to summon his vassals and attendants in order to determine what was necessary and what was not. Words could not express how grateful he was now that it was all coming to an end. 

"So, Lord Inuyasha," Iida turned to him as he spoke. "Will we be seeing you at our meetings from now on?" 

Inuyasha searched for an appropriate response, trying to be polite as both Sesshoumaru and Kagome had demanded. "I cannot say for sure. Though I have been acknowledged as Chichi-ue's heir, Sesshoumaru ultimately holds all the rights as ruler of the Western Lands. I am only here to lend a hand, should he ever need it." 

"Which will probably be never," Iida added, rolling his eyes. 

"_Exactly_," Inuyasha said. 

"Inuyasha and the miko have obligations to their village," Sesshoumaru pointed out. "If anything will prevent him from participating, those obligations will be to blame." 

"And there is that," he admitted. "I will play as big of a part as I can and will attend meetings when possible." 

Sesshoumaru set the new trade agreement to the side so the ink could dry. "Is there anything else we need to address?" 

"There is the matter of the growing youkai population between our territories," Shunsuke reminded him. 

Sesshoumaru looked at him. "From what you've told me, their primary interest is in you, or Yoko, specifically." 

"Now that you foolishly have taken a _hanyou_ for a mate," he spat. "That could all very well change." 

Unaffected, Sesshoumaru rested his hands on the table. "Meaning?" 

"As I've told you before, they were already interested in your lands because of your blatant neglect. Once they learn your mate is a hanyou, it will only be one more reason for them to detest you." 

"I still fail to see why this Sesshoumaru should be concerned." 

"You will not be so cocky if they attack you," Shunsuke scoffed. "You would risk losing your kingdom for a worthless hanyou girl?" 

"Lord Shunsuke, this Sesshoumaru _will_ tolerate your _opinion_ about my decision to take Lady Rin as my mate. However, I _refuse_ to allow you to _insult_ her in my presence," Sesshoumaru warned. 

"Well I believe you are making a horrible decision," Shunsuke said. "You could have had a beautiful and respected demoness of class, but instead you chose some insignificant hanyou." 

Sesshoumaru placed his hands on his legs and leaned forward, sensing that the old tanuki was finally going to reveal the real cause of his anger. "Is that so, Lord Shunsuke? Do you _know_ of _any_ **specific** demonesses that would desire to have such a foolish and cocky inu-youkai as her mate?" 

Shunsuke started for a moment, realizing his near slip. "I am sure they are out there." 

"I can name at least one demoness that would have been an equally foolish choice," Inuyasha said with a mischievous grin. "But what would be the point in mentioning names?" 

Sesshoumaru sent Inuyasha a glare before turning his attention back to Shunsuke. "I am prepared to handle the situation, _if_ there should be one. There is no need to be concerned right now. " 

Lord Tsutomu pressed a hand to Shunsuke's shoulder. "If those youkai are foolish enough to attack, our alliances demand that our troops assist Lord Sesshoumaru should ne need it. Neither of you have reason to be concerned." 

"He is correct, Lord Shunsuke," Iida agreed. "You have nothing to worry about." 

Shunsuke rose to his feet, barely able to contain his anger. "Fine. I will accept your advice, but my warning still stands Lord Sesshoumaru. It is not to late to reverse your situation." 

"There is nothing to change, Lord Shunsuke," he said, rising to his feet as well. "I believe that concludes business then. Please rest well before your journey home tomorrow morning." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rin covered her mouth as a light laugh escaped her lips. "She sounds lovely, Lord Tsutomu. I cannot wait to meet her." 

Tsutomu smiled at the young woman, liking her more and more each passing moment. "I am sure Sachiko would enjoy your company. Perhaps she may be interesting in arranging a gathering of some sort before our next meeting. She always enjoys entertaining people." 

She smiled. "It would be an honor. I would love to become acquainted with Lady Sachiko ahead of time." 

"Then it is settled. We will stay in contact," he said, bowing to her. 

"Arigatou, Lord Tsutomu," she bowed in return. "Have a safe trip." 

Tsutomu said his goodbyes to Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome before mounting his horse and disappearing into the forest. He was the last guest to go, and though things were going well, Rin was glad to see him leave. All she wanted now was a chance to relax and spend some time with Sesshoumaru. She certainly felt she deserved it. 

"Keh, its about time," Inuyasha said, picking up Kagome and tossing her over his shoulder. 

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?" She demanded. "Put me down." 

"Oi, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha called. "You mind getting someone to watch the pups?" 

"_Inuyasha_! Put me down!" 

Rin followed after him as he carried Kagome through the estate as though she were a sack of rice. "I could watch them for you, Inuyasha. I don't mind." 

"Put me down or I'll say it!" 

Inuyasha stopped, ignoring Kagome's obvious threat to 'sit' him, and looked at Rin, then at Sesshoumaru for confirmation. "I'm pretty sure Sesshoumaru would kill me if I agreed to that." 

She blinked in confusion. "Demo, wakaranai. Why-" 

"I will have Kimiko and Yumiko look after them," Sesshoumaru interrupted. 

"Thanks," he said before taking Kagome into their room. 

"What just happened here?" Rin asked. 

Sesshoumaru let a small smile touch his lips, enjoying her evident confusion and innocence. "Wait for me in our room while I make the arrangements. Do you want something to eat?" 

"Iie," she said, obeying him without voicing the dozens of questions that raced through her head. 

Rin let herself into their room and immediately stripped her many outer kimonos, leaving on only one thin inner kimono. She set them neatly aside, knowing Fumiko would probably come to wash them in the morning. Then she sat at a small table and began pulling out combs, allowing the rest of her hair to tumble down her back. Taking her earrings out, she began combing her hair absently, wondering what was taking Sesshoumaru so long. 

She rose from the table, realizing how hungry she really was since Sesshoumaru had mentioned food. She was about to call for a servant to bring her something when she remembered she had stashed away the chocolate Kagome had brought with her. During her return to the Western Lands weeks before, Rin had selfishly eaten all the chocolate Kagome had given her, not bothering to ask Sesshoumaru why he had been so interested in it. 

Wanting to share it this time, Rin sat on the futon with the box in her lap and decided to taste one before Sesshoumaru returned. 

"Rin," Sesshoumaru called to her, lightly sniffing the air as he shed his outer layers. 

"Hai. Mmm, this is just as good as I remembered." 

He sniffed again, trying to discern why he recognized the scent. "What are you eating?" 

"Chocolate. Kagome-chan brought me more." 

Sesshoumaru stepped from the sitting area into the sleeping area. "Chocolate?" 

"Hai," she said, smiling up at him and gesturing for him to sit next to her. "You really should taste it. Its absolutely delicious." 

He sat beside her and leaned forward, pleased when she fed him a piece. "Hnn, it is delicious...demo, it is missing something." 

She looked at him in confusion. "Nani?" 

"You." 

He pulled her into him and captured her mouth with his, sucking nonexistent chocolate residue from her lips. It was the aftertaste he sought as it mixed with her own unique flavor. It was sweet and bitter all at once. The taste-buds danced on his tongue as it slid between her lips, delving into the cavern of her mouth and cleaning it until he could taste no more. 

Rin held on to his shoulders as the room spun around her. "Sugoi.." 

Sesshoumaru pushed her on her back and set the box aside. He untied her sash and parted her kimono. He leaned over her and pressed his mouth to her neck, coating her skin with his tongue. Unsatisfied, he took a piece of chocolate and slid it between her breast, watching in fascination as the substance seemed to melt from the heat of her skin. He licked the brown trail and growled in satisfaction with what he tasted. 

He stripped her completely and coated her entire body with chocolate. He started at her feet and worked his way up, slowly nibbling and licking her legs clean. She sighed in content and watched him in fascination as he ate from her body. Satisfied that both her legs were cleaned, he settled between her legs and ate of her body. She tangled her hands in his hair and shuddered in pleasure, releasing him only when she reached her peak. 

He slid his hands up her sides and licked her navel clean. He kissed her stomach and licked his lips. He sucked her breasts into his mouth. When she was wet, sticky, and trembling beneath him, he began to shed his clothing, eager to be inside her. She ate another piece of chocolate and pulled him to her until their lips were locked in a passionate kiss. 

So when she reminded him of the contraceptive, he did not bother to complain. She put it on for him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He slipped gently inside her and moved quickly. She cried out for him, begging for more. Harder and faster. Her claws dug into his back, she moaned at the top of her lungs. Then she was tumbling over the edge, and he right along with her. 

Rin rubbed his back gently as he took a moment to rest. They had not mated the entire time his guests were here and it had taken some effort to keep their hands to themselves. Now it all became clear to her why Inuyasha needed someone to watch the kids and why _she_ could not do it. When Sesshoumaru breathed something in her ear that made her tremble, she knew it was going to be a sleepless night for them all. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_--/-- Wakaranai: I don't understand --/-- Hai: Yes --/-- Iie: No --/-- Demo: But --/-- Nani:What --/-- Sugoi:Wow --/--_

Rabid Anime Gurl 


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is Copyright of Takahashi Rumiko

**Nothing Without The Other**

_Chapter 31_

Rin stood on the top of the hill beside Sesshoumaru, gazing over the Western Land's in all its morning glory. It was a breezy day, complete with clear skies and a bright sun. Spring had finally arrived but for once, she had no desire to go out and enjoy it. Where she wanted, more than anything, was to stay at the estate and work to make sure the Western Lands remained peaceful. 

Her heart had begun to swell with pride ever since Sesshoumaru had declared that he had taken her to be his mate. With that pride had come such a powerful sense of honor and duty that at times she barely knew how she contained it. As Lady of the Western Lands, she intended to stand beside Sesshoumaru and help him in every possible way to maintain control over the land and keep it in the family until eternity. 

But something still troubled her. Her mate had somehow transfered his feelings to her and just like him, she did not trust the quiet manner in which Lord Shunsuke had departed. Nor did she like the smirks she had received from Yoko. They had been gone for two days and a sort of eerie peace had washed over the lands. She knew then and there that part of her role consisted of constant worry. 

"The meetings went surprisingly well," Sesshoumaru interrupted the silence after a while. 

"I think you were far too worried," she told him. "Knowing Iida was going to be there should have given you some comfort." 

He turned and walked down the hill. "I did not know Iida had taken over. That information was conveniently left out." 

Rin smiled, recalling the playful nature of the young crane. "Even when you received word that his mate was expected to give birth?" 

"There were no names mentioned. I assumed it was Lord Goro's mate," Sesshoumaru admitted. 

"He surprised you then." 

"He _tricked_ me." 

She bumped into him lightly. "Well he is an excellent ally. If it was not for him, Lord Tsutomu may not have opened up to you so quickly." 

"Hai. He would have been too affected by your charms to pay this Sesshoumaru any attention." 

"As Lady of the Western Lands, it is my duty to charm your allies. They may find you too cold and boring," she teased. 

"Hnn." 

She frowned, noting that her teasing was not getting the response she would have liked. "Lord Shunsuke still troubles you." 

"Hai. I do not consider him a threat, but I think he will do something foolish. I know I can handle him." 

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "It would simply be annoying to deal with." 

"Hai." 

"Sesshoumaru," she said, pausing for a moment. 

He turned to her. "Hnn." 

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you." 

"Rin. I..this Sesshoumaru..." he trailed off when she began to laugh. 

She shook her head lightly, as if shaking off her laughter. "Gomen ne, Sesshoumaru. It is just so amusing to see _you_ stumble over words. Demo, I know it is still difficult for you to verbalize your feelings. You don't have to say it." 

"It is unaccept-" 

"Yamero," she said softly. "I know you love me. You tell me all the time, even if you don't say it." 

He simply stared when she framed his face in hers hands and met his eyes, smiling softly up at him. 

"I see it in your eyes, just in the way you look at me. Know one but me would notice how they soften and brighten, because such a look is _only_ for me. I feel it when you hold me at night. I witness it when you get up at dawn just to train me. You tell me you love me practically every day, I feel a little guilty for not doing the same." 

Sesshoumaru took one of her hands and brought it to his lips. "When you speak such words, this Sesshoumaru is reminded of just how much you complete me." 

She smiled and leaned up on her toes. "I try." 

He leaned down, wrapping is arms around her to support her, and kissed her lips. 

"Ew, they are just like Haha-ue and Chichi-ue." 

Rin blinked and turned, immediately spotting Kazuo carrying Ito on his back. "What do you mean?" 

"Chichi-ue always kiss Haha-ue," Ito informed her, peeking over his brother's shoulder. 

"I didn't want to see them kiss, so I came to look for _you_," Kazuo told her, disappointment clearly in his voice. 

Rin slipped from Sesshoumaru's arms and leaned down in front of them. "You know, some day you _both_ will kiss girls." 

"Ew! Never!" Kazuo shouted in disgust. 

She laughed at the seven year old and took Ito into her arms. "Well Sesshoumaru and I were just returning. How about we go play a little before lunch?" 

"Playing is for little boys," Kazuo told her, standing up straight. "I'm getting so strong now that I might hurt Ito on accident." 

Rin beamed. "Is that so?" 

"Yeah." 

Sesshoumaru looked at him with interest. "Prove it." 

Kazuo looked up at Sesshoumaru, trying not to feel intimidated. "How?" 

"Plant your feet into the ground and hold on to my arm," Sesshoumaru told him, holding his arm over the pups head. "I'm going to try to lift you. If you're really strong, I may have a hard time doing it." 

Rin saw him hesitate for a moment before giving in and taking hold of Sesshoumaru's arm. He tried with all his might to keep his feet on the ground and she was surprised to see Sesshoumaru going along with it by putting the smallest amount of effort possible into lifting the young boy. After many 'strained' attempts, Sesshoumaru lifted him a few feet off the ground. 

"You are quite strong," Sesshoumaru told him. 

Kazuo smiled knowingly. "Arigatou." 

As they walked back to their quarters, Rin noticed the way Ito would slip Sesshoumaru occasional glances. It seemed the silver-haired four year old was just as curious as she had been when she had the pleasure of meeting him. Except he was shy, maybe even afraid to confront the youkai he had been told was his uncle. She was not surprised. Sesshoumaru did not spend much time interacting with his brother's children. In fact, beside those few moments with Rei, this was the first time she could recall him being with the boys. 

"Ito," she said quietly. "Would you like your Uncle Sesshoumaru to hold you?" 

He laid his head on her shoulder and looked over at Sesshoumaru in silence, fumbling with the collar of her kimono. 

Sesshoumaru softened his gaze before looking at the pup. "Don't be afraid, little one." 

"Yeah, Ito. Be brave like me!" Kazuo told him. 

Ito looked over at his brother before holding his arms out to Sesshoumaru almost shyly. Sesshoumaru held him in his right arm, allowing the pup to lay against the fur on his shoulder. Ito stroked it in growing curiosity, looking up at Sesshoumaru to see if he would object. Seeing that it was safe, he gave his uncle a small hug and smiled in satisfaction. 

"There you two are," Kagome said when they reached him and then, without warning, snapped a few pictures. 

"Haha-ue!" Kazuo whined. 

"Kazuo!" Kagome mimicked, knowing her son did not like being caught off guard. 

Rin laughed. "Did they tell you what is for lunch?" 

"Iie, but it should be ready soon. We want to eat in the garden if thats alright with you two." 

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru and took his silence as a yes. "Thats fine. Is Rei awake?" 

"Inuyasha just put her down for a nap. And it looks like Ito will need one after lunch," Kagome said, noting the tired expression in her son's eyes. 

"I want to stay with Uncle Sheshoumu," he told her, clinging to his uncle. 

Kagome and Rin giggled at his botched pronunciation of Sesshoumaru's name. Sesshoumaru said nothing. 

"Oi, Kagome, where's that little cradle thing?" Inuyasha said as he stepped from the garden, stopping in surprise when he saw Sesshoumaru. "Keh, well aren't you just father of the year, Sesshoumaru." 

"I'll get it, Inuyasha. Kazuo, come help Haha-ue with the cradle." 

"Okay," he said, quickly following her. 

Fumiko arrived with three other servants, each carrying trays of steamed vegetables, rice, sashimi, and tea. She followed Sesshoumaru and Rin out to the garden, placing the trays on the blankets Kagome had set up earlier. Then they all sat and ate cheerfully, talking about nothing in particular. Their peace, however, was interrupted soon after. 

Hideki stepped from the veranda, waiting for permission to approach before he did. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I have urgent news. And a letter." 

Sesshoumaru rose and took the scroll, reading over it quickly. "Where are they?" 

"Less than a days journey from here, my Lord," he said. "And they are armed." 

Rin quickly rose to her feet, feeling a sense of dread wash over her. "Sesshoumaru...what is it?" 

He turned to her. "The clan between my borders and Lord Shunsuke's. They intend to declare war if I do not renounce you as my mate and Inuyasha as a heir. They are already prepared for battle and awaiting my response." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_--/-- Yamero:Enough --/-- Arigatou:Thank You --/-- Oi:Hey --/-- Hai:Yes --/-- Iie: No --/-- Demo:But --/-- Sashimi:Raw fish, usually dipped in soy sauce or wasabi --/--_

Rabid Anime Gurl 


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is Copyright of Takahashi Rumiko

**Nothing Without The Other**

_Chapter 32_

"This is near the area where we found those rogue youkai during the patrol," Sesshoumaru pointed to the map where Hideki indicated the youkai were waiting. "It seems they are an extension of that clan, probably trying to gain support from other youkai I have yet to exterminate." 

"Keh, if these youkai are anything like the ones we took care of before, it is going to take some time to defeat them. They never give up," Inuyasha added. 

"Our troops will assist you, Lord Inuyasha," Hideki informed him. "With our combined efforts, it should not take long to address this problem." 

"Iie, Inuyasha is correct. We have little information on how large the clan has grown. And rogue youkai from the Northern territories may join in as well." 

Sesshoumaru moved from the table, taking a moment to gather his thoughts and find a quick and efficient way to deal with these youkai. "Hideki." 

"Hai, Lord Sesshoumaru." 

"Deploy half our units and have them set up camp a few miles from the front-line. Take anything you feel is necessary and when everything is place, deliver the letter. We shall join you shortly." he said. 

Hideki bowed and turned to leave the room, nearly colliding into Rin as she stepped through the door. "Gomen ne, Lady Rin." 

"It is alright, Hideki-sama. Make sure your bring plenty of arrows for Kagome-chan and I. Our extra bows as well," Rin added as she sent him on his way. 

Inuyasha took one look at her and Kagome and nearly exploded in anger. "**Iie.** Absolutely not. And where the hell did you get that armor, Kagome?" 

"It doesn't matter, Inuyasha. I'm going with you, don't argue with me." 

"**Iie.** There is no way I'm letting you-" he cut himself off with a growl, unwilling to argue. "Tell them Sesshoumaru." 

He hesitated for a moment. "Perhaps you both should stay behind until we know exactly what is going to happen." 

Rin stared at him in disbelief. "We've already _had_ this conversation, Sesshoumaru. You _agreed_ that it would be best if we all fought." 

"There is no guarantee that fighting will occur, therefore it would do no harm in staying behind for a while," he told her, rolling up the scroll and putting it away. 

Kagome scowled at him. "You would not be making such grand preparations if there was not a guarantee there _would_ be fighting." 

"We are merely being **cautious**, Kagome," Inuyasha growled out. 

"We aren't fools, Inuyasha," Rin told him, brushing past him as she went to Sesshoumaru. "We're going with you. Thats final." 

"**This** Sesshoumaru has the final say. You will wait here until I send for you." 

"Wait?" She said with a laugh. "You want us to _wait_? If you two have your way, we would be waiting until this whole thing is over!" 

"Keh, now that you mention it, I say thats a fine idea. Now why don't you two take off that armor and relax." 

"Osuwari!" Kagome shouted as anger got the better of her. 

Rin watched Inuyasha hit the ground with a loud thud, wishing she had such control over Sesshoumaru, if only for a moment. "Why are we arguing? Has my training been all for nothing? Were you lying to me when you said I could fight with you?" 

"This Sesshoumaru simply changed his mind, as he is entitled to do. Do not be difficult Rin," he warned, feeling his anger rise as she continued to challenge him. 

Inuyasha pried himself off the ground and stared Kagome directly in the face with a cold and angry expression. "You can do that a _hundred_ times and you will _still_ not fight." 

Kagome looked at him in surprise. "Inuyasha! Why are you being like this? I have always fought with you in the past." 

"In the _past_, when we didn't have _three_ children to worry about. _Three_ Kagome," he repeated. "They need their mother for support while I am gone." 

"**Damare!** Both of you just stop!" Rin shouted. She pulled something from her sleeve and shoved it into Sesshoumaru's hands. "If I don't fight, if I don't prove myself worthy as Lady of the Western Lands and worthy as your mate, this may _never_ be us." 

Sesshoumaru stared at the picture the miko had taken earlier. Rin with her bright and happy smile. Ito clinging to him with a shy smile on his face. Kazuo walking proudly beside him with a self-satisfied smirk. A portrait of a family, but not Rin's family. She wanted the pups in the picture to belong to her, to be spawned from their love. She would have to wait until it was safe and at the moment, he had no idea _when_ that would be or _if_ it would be. 

He let the picture slip from his hands and turned away. 

Kagome looked down at the picture and placed a hand on Inuyasha's arm, squeezing it lightly as she watched Rin do the same to Seshoumaru. "Inuyasha...I have too. For all of us." 

Inuyasha pulled her into his arms and held on tightly. Kagome knew she had his permission. 

_Coward_, Sesshoumaru berated himself. _Selfish, weak, coward._ He had no reason to doubt that she would be safe, Tenseiga would see to that. She was skilled and the miko, who was also skilled, would by her side. Other archers would be by her side. And he would _never_ allow anyone to get close enough to even _breathe_ on her, let alone _strike_. Yes, he _knew_ she would be safe, yet he was still afraid. 

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered to him. "I'm afraid too, but I have you so I will fight fearlessly. If you allow me." 

Rin stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He hesitated for what seemed like forever before leaning down to embrace her. Then he let out a breath that neither of them had been aware he was holding and pressed the side of his face to hers. When he was finally sure of himself, he released her and turned his attention to the miko. 

"I will designate an area for you and Rin. You will not so much as _move_ from that spot. Is that understood?" 

"Of course," Kagome said. 

He glanced at Rin. "You are to remain within view at all times." 

She nodded. "Hai, Sesshoumaru." 

"Fumiko, Kimiko, and Yumiko can watch the pups. We will move them to a safe location near the troops quarters. They will be guarded at all times. Should they be in any danger, Ah Un and a few guards will escort them to Inuyasha Forest as we discussed," he told them, turning to his brother for confirmation. 

"Fine," Inuyasha spat. "Lets get this over with." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

When they reached their destination, the fighting had already begun. Rin and Kagome stood a safe distance away alongside the other archers. Sesshoumaru left Tenseiga with Rin, and Inuyasha left Tetsusaiga's sheath with Kagome before they both took off for the front-line. Neither woman hesitated before taking action. 

Rin focused her attention solely on Sesshoumaru and every youkai near him. She had to admit that she was not prepared for the many youkai that littered the area and at first she found herself intimidated. But the feeling did not last long as she notched an arrow and let if fly, easily hitting her intended target. Not that she could miss with so many running about, but she had to be cautious of not hitting their troops. Somewhere deep inside her though, she silently wished she could be fighting with them. 

Kagome cleared a path for Inuyasha as she let her purifying arrow fly ahead of him. He dashed through the bright blue dust that was left behind, slashing at youkai who approached him. There were hundreds of youkai ranging from one species to the next, each determined to kill them. He tucked Tetsusaiga at his side for a moment and flexed his claws with an eager grin. He would teach them never to underestimate a hanyou. 

Sesshoumaru followed his brother's example. He ripped through all manner of youkai with his whip, melted them with Dokkasou. But still they came, fearlessly, or perhaps foolishly, challenging his power. He met them head on, eager for bloodshed, and spared none that crossed his path. No one was allowed beyond the front-line, he would see to that. 

Rin fired her last arrow and waited for her supply to be renewed. "Kagome-chan, something is in the trees. Archers, aim high!" 

"I'm on it!" she called, and turning her line of vision to the tree tops, she quickly released an arrow. 

Moth youkai, and other flying creatures Rin did not have time to recognize, quickly took to the sky as they escaped from the trees. They rose high into the air and swooped down toward their targets, only to be met with lightening fast arrows. Some were killed immediately by Kagome's arrows, others had their wings pierced with so many arrows that they began to fall from the sky like rain. Troops quickly descended upon the fallen enemy, ending their lives with one final thrust of their blades. 

"Kaze no Kizu!" 

And just like that, Inuyasha cleared the sky again. The archers resumed targeting those on the ground. Rin's technique made the arrows much more affective. Where most arrows would have broken after piercing through only a thin layer of flesh, these nearly went straight through, rendering whole limbs useless when they hit. As more and more wounds were inflicted, their troops had less difficulty expending of their enemies. 

Thus the battle raged until nightfall, when finally the enemy began to retreat. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"So Lord Sesshoumaru was attacked. I warned him." Shunsuke said to himself and looked at his messenger. "How did he fare?" 

"Very well, my Lord. As did his mate, his brother, and the Miko." 

"Oh? They participated as well, how interesting," he sat on a large cushion. "Give me the details. How did they fight?" 

"The Lady and the Miko are excellent archers, as is the rest of the squad. I have never seen arrows pierce so affectively," he admitted. 

"And the Miko's powers?" 

"Quite astounding, my Lord. Nothing in her arrow's path survived." 

Shunsuke drummed his fingers on his thigh. "What of Lord Sesshoumaru and his brother's abilities? The swords their father left them were rumored to have incredible powers." 

"Lord Sesshoumaru did not use his sword, and his brother used his just once. He was able to kill at _least_ fifty enemies in one swing." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Hai, my Lord. I saw it with my own eyes." 

Shunsuke rose to his feet and walked toward his messenger. "You have done a very fine job of acquiring this information." 

He bowed deeply. "It is my duty, my Lord," and knowing he was excused, disappeared quickly. 

"Letting women join the battle," Cheiko scoffed as she appeared from the shadows. "It seems these young lords fear nothing, not even their mate's death." 

Shunsuke paced the room. "Or they are very cocky and have no doubt that they will win." 

Cheiko ran her fingers through her hair. "It would have been better if you took over the Western Lands while Lord Sesshoumaru was absent. _When_ you _had_ a chance." 

He scowled at her. "Damare! This is not over yet. Those foolish inu-youkai do not deserve the Western Lands and I will put an end to their rein of power." 

"You may as well give it up, Shunsuke," she purred. "Even if this plot works, Lord Sesshoumaru will not ask for your aid." 

"Oh but he will, Cheiko. He will," he said, cold determination in his voice. "And when he does, he will have no choice but to take Yoko as his mate to get it." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_--/-- Damare:Silence/Shut up --/-- Wakaranai:I don't understand --/-- Wakatta:I understand --/-- Hai:Yes --/-- Iie:No --/-- Demo:But --/-- Nani:What --/-- Gomen ne: Sorry --/--_

I plan on responding to comments at the end of this story, right now I'm just trying to it all uploaded before I get even more pressed for time than I already am. So please keep your questions/comments coming, I promise I'll get back to you! 

Rabid Anime Gurl 


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is Copyright of Takahashi Rumiko

**Nothing Without The Other**

_Chapter 33_

A second battle raged early the next morning. Sesshoumaru noticed that the fools had wizened up a little as they hurled pikes at the archers, targeting them extensively and nearly exclusively. Fear for Rin's life had taken hold of him almost immediately, but when he turned and saw her, Tenseiga's white protective shield shimmering around her, he was calmed. Tetsusaiga's sheath was also doing an excellent job of protecting the miko, but he was not pleased when he saw that many of the archers had been hit. 

He took his anger out on his enemies, forcing them to retreat sometime after noon. 

"There was something strange about this attack," Hideki pointed out during his meeting with the two Lords. 

"Keh, there was something strange about the _enemy_," Inuyasha corrected. "Something was really off about them." 

Sesshoumaru tucked his hands into his sleeves. "I agree. Were there any hostages?" 

"None, my Lord," Hideki answered. "Perhaps are soldiers skills are _too_ affective." 

"You can never be _too_ affective," Inuyasha said. "Maybe we should have a separate squad out there to take hostages, that's it, that's all." 

"Inuyasha is correct. Hideki, see that it is done," Sesshoumaru ordered. 

"Hai, Lord Sesshoumaru, right away." 

"I also need you to deploy a one of our smaller units to protect our archers. They have proven too affective to be left for slaughter." 

Hideki leaned across the table, writing these things down. "Is there anything else?" 

"Send one or two people to investigate our enemy's headquarters. Jaken." 

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" He stood up immediately. 

He turned his attention to the toad youkai. "You will accompany them. When you have learned all you can, burn the entire camp to the ground." 

"Understood. When shall we depart?" 

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet. "If and when the enemy returns, that should leave their camp relatively weak and their leader somewhat unprotected. If he should die in the fire, all the better." 

Knowing that this meeting was over, Hideki and Jaken dismissed themselves to recover and prepare the troops for another battle. 

Kagome entered the tent with Rei in her arms. "Is everything alright?" 

Inuyasha ruffled Kazuo's hair. "Hai, we just had a few things to address and rethink our plans." 

Rin handed Ito to his father. "Don't you think it was odd that they retreated so quickly?" 

"It is," Sesshoumaru told her. "We are sending someone to investigate the camp." 

"Chichi-ue!" Kazuo called, pulling his head back inside the tent. "How can cows fly if they don't have wings?" 

"Cows can't-" Inuyasha cut himself off when he realized he knew of _one_ cow that _could_ fly. "Toutousai." 

They quickly filed outside just as Toutousai landed. "Well isn't this nice! The whole family is here." 

"Spare us your humor, Toutousai," Sesshoumaru advised. "What brings you here?" 

"Certainly not that horrible attitude of yours!" Toutousai spat. 

"Onegai, Toutousai, lets not argue. A lot has been going on," Rin told him. 

"I know exactly what has been going on!" He huffed. "Why do you think I came here?" 

"Keh, we're waiting for you to tell us, old man," Inuyasha said. 

"Inuyasha-sama!" Myouga hopped from Mou Mou and landed on Inuyasha's nose, immediately sucking his blood. 

Inuyasha swatted the little flee. "Great, just what we needed. What are you doing here? Don't you know we're in the middle of a war? I'm surprise you aren't hiding." 

"That's exactly why we came _after_ the fighting was over!" Myouga said, puffing himself back up. 

Toutousai inspected Rin closely. "I had to check on Rin here, make sure that hound over there is treating her right," he cast Sesshoumaru a wary glance. 

"I'm fine, Toutousai," Rin told him with a smile. "I have my youki in control and everything." 

"I see that, which is why I brought you this," he told her, holding up a sword. "I made it especially for you." 

Rin stared in surprise. "Toutousai...I don't know what to say. Did Sesshoumaru put you up to this?" 

He snorted. "As if I would do anything for that ungrateful pup." 

Sesshoumaru sent him a look that made him hide behind Rin. 

"Ah, anyway! Here you go!" He handed the blade to Rin. 

"Arigatou." 

Rin felt something hot travel through the sword and up her arm, jumping off her flesh like bolts of lightening. Her whole arm seared with pain, but when she tried to drop blade, she found that it seemed to be attached to her hand. She vaguely heard Sesshoumaru call out to her, barely saw the faces that surrounded her as she collapsed to the ground. Then it was dark. Dark and silent. 

_ The sword was long and thick at the hilt. It curved and thinned out, leaving a dangerous looking tip at the end of the blade. The tip was being dragged across the ground and it was so sharp that it cut into the surface with ease, seemingly melting it away until it evaporated in a green haze. Then it was lifted just inches from the ground as its bearer raced across the field. _

In one swift and powerful swing that forced the bearer to a stop, a thick, green substance shot from the blade, traveling in one smooth arch as it headed steadily toward the figures charging at it. They stopped abruptly and immediately collapsed to the ground, clutching at themselves and gasping for breath as the poison ate away at their flesh. 

Then the mysterious bearer turned to the side and leapt into a tree. It bounded from one tree to the next as it approached a new wave of strange figures. As a green cloud built around the sword, the bearer jumped into the air, sword twirling above it's head, and released the cloud over the approaching crowd. It burst open, spilling poison rain on those beneath it. Everything in it's path melted away. 

The figure landed smoothly on the ground and twitched it's wrist, transforming the blade into a plain looking, battered katana. Rin's subconscious recognized the small hand as hers_, recognized the obi the sheath hung from as _hers_. And as the figure returned the sword to its hilt and looked over at the destruction it had caused, Rin recognized those eyes and knew without a doubt that it **was** her. _

"Rin! Rin!" 

Sesshoumaru held her in his arms, desperately trying to shake her from her sleep. Her breathing was slowing, her heartbeat fading. Sparks passed between her hand and the sword she gripped, robbing her of her life force. He had tried to pry it from her, but it seemed to be molded to her flesh. He felt the sword pulse along with Rin. She sat up quickly, gasping for breath, and dropped the blade. He picked it up and immediately tossed it away. 

"Daijoubu?" He asked, searching her face for any sign of pain. 

"H-hai," she took another breath, trying to steady her voice. "I'm fine, I'm okay. Don't." 

When she grabbed his shoulder, he looked back down at her. She knew what he was about to do. 

Sesshoumaru shot Toutousai a fierce glance before helping his mate to her feet. "What happened?" 

"I..I was dreaming," she said, leaning on him for a moment until she was sure her legs were steady. 

"Rin. You almost died." 

"Actually," Toutousai called out tentatively from behind Inuyasha. "She would not have died. Her body was just adjusting to the youki in the blade and vice versa." 

Rin saw his eyes tinge red. "I'm fine, Sesshoumaru. I just feel like I awoke from a long, satisfying nap." 

Kagome handed her a bottle of water. "What did you dream about it?" 

She took a short sip and scrunched her face up in confusion. "I..I don't remember. Only flashes of it come to me. There was a sword and it was melting the ground with only the slightest touch." 

Toutousai approached Sesshoumaru cautiously. "Now before you get all angry, you should know that this is a very _good_ thing and that I expected this to happen." 

Sesshoumaru turned to him with a snarl. "Your sword almost **killed** her." 

"The sword is made of _your_ claw!" He shouted. "Your youki cannot kill her since it's _your_ youki in her veins." 

"Dokkasou..." Rin whispered. 

Sesshoumaru turned back to Rin slowly. "What did you say?" 

"Dokkasou? Isn't that your attack?" Inuyasha asked. 

"Damaru, you worthless hanyou," he ordered, closing the space between he and Rin. "Tell me exactly what you remember." 

"Dokkasou!" Toutousai answered for her. "It is the swords technique." 

"Is that what you saw?" Sesshoumaru asked her. 

Rin rubbed her temple, trying to recall the dream. "I'm pretty sure. Maybe..maybe if I hold it again, or you show me." 

Not wanting her anywhere near the blade just yet, he took a step back and shot a stream of poison in Toutousai's direction. The old man jumped to side, barely managing being melted into a pool of flesh and organs. A tree a short distance away took his place and as the poison ate away at the bark, it evaporated into green smoke. 

Rin took a deep breath as images flashed through her head. "That's it, that's it exactly." 

Sesshoumaru held up his right hand, watching the green youki dissipate as he relaxed it. "When did you take my claw? And why from this hand?" 

Realizing his life was no longer in danger, Toutousai picked up the sword and handed it to Rin. "I sent Myouga here some time ago to keep an eye on you two. When he informed me of your growing relationship, I thought it would be best if Rin had a suitable weapon if she is going to be your mate." 

Sesshoumaru turned to Toutousai, flexing his fingers. "Are you suggesting that this Sesshoumaru is incapable of protecting his mate?" 

Toutousai scowled. "Don't be so quick to take things so personal. You live in a ruthless, greedy world. A system in which humans and hanyous are not welcome in the sphere of power. I think this war proves that." 

"So she needs a sword for the same reason I do. To even the playing field between hanyous and full youkai," Inuyasha suggested. 

"Yes, yes! It's nice to see you using your brain, boy!" 

Inuyasha raised his fist. "Watch it old man." 

"Nani? Where am I?" Toutousai looked around in feigned confusion. 

Myouga bounced from Inuyasha's shoulder to Rin's. "I took the claw when you and Sesshoumaru-sama were sleeping in the garden. I had no preference for my choice, I merely wanted to get out of there before he woke up and killed me." 

"Keh, how do you not notice your claw is gone?" 

Rin looked over at Sesshoumaru, trying desperately not to blush at the recalled memory. "Should I test it out?" 

"I would wait," Toutousai advised. "Concentrate on getting used to it's feel first, though I would not be surprised if you could master Dokkasuo already. For Tsurugidoku to have revealed so much to you so quickly proves that a strong relationship between sword and master already exists." 

"Tsurugidoku?" Rin said. 

"Hai," he said, rubbing his stomach. "Where can I get some food around here?" 

"For once, I'm on Toutousai's side. Lets eat," Inuyasha demanded. 

Sesshoumaru held Rin at bay and waited for the others to disappear. "Are you sure you are okay?" He asked, casting a wary glance at the sword. 

"Gomen ne, Sesshoumaru. I did not mean to frighten you. I am fine, really." 

"I do not need your apologies." He scoffed. 

Rin leaned into him, smiling against his lips. "Will this do?" 

Sesshoumaru growled and pulled her against him, ignoring the horrid sound their armor made as it scratched against each other. He kissed her greedily, hungry for her taste. She parted her mouth, taking in his tongue and waging war on it with her own. He trailed kisses over her face and to her ear, nipping at it as he inhaled the seductive scent of her arousal. 

"Rin," he breathed, teetering on the edge of his control. 

She gave him a short kiss on the cheek before slipping from his arms. "I know, I know, and I love you two." 

Sesshoumaru watched her walk away to join the others. He was more anxious and determined as ever to get this entire war over and done with. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_--/-- Damaru:Be silent --/-- Daijoubu:Are you okay? --/-- Hai:Yes --/-- Iie:No --/-- Nani:What --/-- Dokkasou:Poison Claw (Sesshoumaru's attack) --/-- Tsurugi:Sword --/-- Onegai:Please --/-- Arigatou:Thank you --/--_

Rabid Anime Gurl 


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is Copyright of Takahashi Rumiko

**Nothing Without The Other**

_Chapter 34_

Jaken silently crept up the tall tree and sat on a thick branch, keeping himself hidden amongst the leafs as he lay flat on his stomach. He watched for any movements in the camp, mentally memorizing all he saw. The castle the youkai had built was large, but rundown. There had to be at least twenty rooms, each held together by wooden planks that looked as though they had tried to make the planks themselves, but obviously lacked the necessary skills. He assumed that the eyesore was meant to be used temporarily and perhaps could explain why so little effort was made to construct a worthy establishment. 

He huffed out an angry breath. _As if Sesshoumaru-sama would let his lands be taken by such poor excuse for youkai._

He quickly quieted himself when he saw several youkai leaving the castle. There was a lone creature in the rear which he immediately assumed to be the leader. He was proved correct when the raion-youkai transformed into the full glory of his true form. He towered some feet above his underlings and followed after them as they made their way into the forest, obviously heading in to battle. 

Jaken waited several long moments before jumping from the tree. The two inu-youkai that he accompanied were already making their way to investigate who, if anyone, had remained at the castle. By the time his short legs brought him to the doors, they had already looked through every inch of the castle. 

"No one is here, Jaken," one of the soldiers told him. 

Jaken took a moment to catch his breath. "Did you find anything that looked suspicious?" 

"I found this near a fire," the other soldier handed a scroll to Jaken. "Either they were careless and accidently dropped it in, or they were careless and did not make sure it burned completely." 

Jaken opened what remained of the scroll and recognized the handwriting immediately. "You, go quickly and warn Sesshoumaru-sama that the clan's leader is currently on his way. You can help me make sure this entire place burns to the ground." 

When one soldier took off into the forest, Jaken set the Staff of Heads firmly in the ground and braced himself. In the next few moments, nothing was left but a cloud of smoke. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sesshoumaru thrust Toukijin one last time and pulled back upon hearing his name. A soldier approached him quickly and told him what he had learned upon visiting enemy headquarters. Satisfied with the information, he helped to spread word that they were about to get an unexpected visitor. He knew, however, that his soldiers were prepared for this sort of thing and the moment the leader decided to show his face, they would change formation and target him exclusively. 

He glanced over and nodded to Inuyasha, confirming that they had both received the message. Then he attacked again, determined to clear the field for his visitor. He would give him the best welcome before sending him to the other world. So he rushed into the midst of his enemy, clutching Toukijin in his left hand. He formed his youki into a whip and using both weapons, he shredded his enemy into pieces. 

The ground began to shake and a fierce roar pierced the air. Hundreds of more rogue youkai swarmed the field, catching the inu-youkai off guard. Sesshoumaru quickly regrouped, encouraging the others to do the same. He raced forward again, determined not to be pushed back and attacked, slashing ruthlessly through any youkai that approached him. 

Inuyasha unleashed his Kaze no Kizu, wiping out another hundred youkai at once. But they seemed to keep coming as if unaffected by his attack. He realized right away that something was off, just like it had been yesterday, but he could not figure out what it was. He leapt into a tree and jumped into the air, looking to see how many more were approaching. He saw nothing, nothing but the raion-youkai that was racing toward them. 

The moment he was on the ground he dashed forward and went to Sesshoumaru. "They're fake, this is some kind of allusion!" 

Sesshoumaru sliced through another youkai. "Tanuki magic." 

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise. "You don't think Lord Shun-" 

The giant lion youkai chose to pounce at that moment, forcing Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to break away. Inu-youkai scattered every where, barely dodging the sharp claws of their enemy. Some were caught up in it's jaws and spat out in a pile of saliva and broken bones. Arrows and spears filled the sky, but nothing had an impact on the youkai's massive skin. 

"Kagome-chan," Rin looked over at her. 

Kagome turned to her, recognized that look in her eyes. "Iie, Rin-chan! They told us to stay here." 

"I can't just stand here and do nothing! Only _your_ arrows will affect him. And the only other weapon I have..." she trailed off, looking down at her new sword. 

"I know, but if we get any closer, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru will have to worry about protecting us from the raion-youkai." 

Rin looked at Kagome incredulously. "Poor excuses, you want to help just as much as I do." 

Kagome bit her lip and then stood up straight. "Fine, lets go." 

Rin took off her sling and had it refilled with arrows before handing it to Kagome. "Can you carry both?" 

Kagome flashed her a smile. "Trust me, Rin-chan, I've carried a backpack much heavier than this." 

"Good," she turned to face their squad. "Archers, stand firm! Aim for the youkai on the ground, leave the raion-youkai for Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Inuyasha." 

"Inuyasha is going to kill me," Kagome muttered, tying Tetsusaiga's sheath to her side. 

"We'll worry about that later," she said, waving to three soldiers. "Oi, you three, come over here." 

The three inu-youkai wobbled over to her, each carrying large shields. "Hai, Lady Rin." 

"Go with Lady Kagome and protect her at all costs." 

"But Lady Rin, Lord Sesshoumaru-" 

"That is an _order._ **My** order," she said, looking at them fiercely. 

"H-hai, Lady Rin." 

Kagome quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Don't forget Tenseiga." 

"I won't," Rin said, picking up Tenseiga and placing it at her side. She withdrew Tsurugidoku and instinctively twitched her wrist. The blade transformed before her eyes, earning sharp gasps from those around her. It was thick just at the hilt and curved into a thin and sharp tip. Testing its weight again, she nodded in approval then turned her attention to Kagome. 

"Ikou, Kagome-chan." 

Rin led the way into the field, shielding Kagome and the others for the moment. A strange creature with three heads rushed toward them, bearing each set of it's fangs and a pair of razor sharp claws. She stopped, forcing the others to do the same and waited. When it was close enough she dashed forward and sliced off one of its arms. She turned quickly, prepared to fend off another attack, only to watch it's shoulder melt away. 

She put the youkai out of its misery and welcomed the youkai that leapt from the trees to attack her with one swing of her sword. "Dokkasou!" 

Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha turned at the sound of her voice. Inuyasha cursed Kagome wildly before he was forced to dodge the raion-youkai's powerful paw. More youkai appeared seemingly out of no where and attacked. Even though they were not completely real, their weapons still had the power to induce wounds. Inuyasha retreated for a moment, trying to decide what he should do. 

"Rin-chan, wait!" Kagome called. 

Rin skidded to a halt and quickly returned to Kagome. "What is it?" 

"Do that attack again, only aim it over there," she pointed to the left of the raion-youkai where all the youkai seemed to quickly reproduce. 

"Okay!" Rin darted forward, gripping her sword in both hands. She came to a quick stop and swung the blade. "Dokkasou!" 

A wide arch of poison flew from the blade, cutting through trees and eating away at them like nothing. A tanuki-youkai fell from one, barely missing being victim to the poison. He raced for cover, trying to seek refuge amidst the trees that had been left standing. Kagome trailed him like a hawk, her arrow pulled taut in her bow, and waited patiently. Then she let it fly. It sped forward quickly, purifying the poison in its wake, and pierced through the tanuki, sealing him to a tree. 

The raion-youkai roared at this and bounded toward Rin. She swung her sword again, unleashing more poison that seemed to burn through a layer of flesh on its legs. It reared back on its hind legs, clawing at the air as if to cool the burning sensation. She swung again and seared its belly. Sesshoumaru was the first to react and did not waste another moment before unleashing a massive amount of power from Toukijin. 

Inuyasha followed suit and aimed for the fresh wound. "Kaze no Kizu!" 

Kagome notched an arrow. "Ike!" She quickly released it. 

Rin jumped into a tree, barely knowing why, twirled Tsurugidoku, and swung. "Amedoku!" 

Everyone pulled back as poison rained from the sky, eating away at what remained of the raion-youkai. 

Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and marched toward Rin, anger burning in his eyes. Inuyasha followed after him with an equally fearsome look on his face. 

Rin squealed and ran over to Kagome. "Kagome-chan, what are we going to do!" 

"Ano..uh...Just smile!" Kagome said, not knowing what else to do. 

"Cut the crap, Kagome!" Inuyasha barked as soon as he reached her. "I thought we told you to stay back?" 

"Inuyasha, onegai, don't be angry," she pleaded. "We just wanted to help, and I wasn't even in any danger. I just needed to be a _little_ closer." 

Rin stole a glance at Kagome and Inuyasha as they argued, wishing Sesshoumaru would at _least_ yell at her. Instead he stared silently, burning holes into her face with his eyes. "Gomen ne, Sesshoumaru. This was all my fault. I told Kagome to follow me. She would have stayed, just like you told her." 

"Hnn." 

Rin looked up at him, knowing that meant he was not _extremely_ upset. "I did great, didn't I?" She said with a bright smile. 

Sesshoumaru chose not to answer. 

"We all did great. Isn't that right, Inuyasha?" Kagome said and rose on her toes to kiss him lightly. 

"Keh." He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. 

"You two are to return to the estate _immediately_," Sesshoumaru stressed. "Inuyasha and I have some loose ends to address." 

The inu-youkai brothers watched their mates disappear without argument, watched until they faded into the distance. 

"I swear, Sesshoumaru. Someday," Inuyasha said, releasing a sigh of longing and frustration. "Those women will be the death of us both." 

Sesshoumaru smiled lightly. "So they shall." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_--/-- Onegai: Please --/-- Ikou:Let's go --/-- Ike:Go --/-- Iie:No --/-- Dokkasou:Poison Claw (Sesshoumaru's attack) --/-- Tanuki:Raccoon dog --/-- Raion:lion --/-- Ame:Rain --/-- Doku:Poison --/-- Tsurugi:Sword --/-- Gomen ne:Sorry --/--_

Rabid Anime Gurl 


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is Copyright of Takahashi Rumiko

**Nothing Without The Other**

_Chapter 35_

Sesshoumaru returned to his room after many hours of interrogating the few hostages his troops had managed to capture. They were not able to learn much, but after having the miko release the tanuki from the tree she pinned him to, he was informed of all he needed to know. With the scroll Jaken had retrieved from enemy headquarters, he had enough information to put two and two together. But he would deal with what it all meant tomorrow. Right now, all he wanted was sleep. 

Or at least did until he saw Rin. 

She was lighting the last of many candles, wearing, to his knowledge, nothing more than a piece of red fabric with a hole for her head. It draped over her breasts, remaining only in place because of the black sash tied at her waist. The fabric pooled down between her legs, leaving her hips and legs exposed to his view. Her hair was thick with curls and left down to swing at the back of her knees. 

He stood stock still, watching as she sauntered to him with an innocent smile lit on her face. Blood rushed to his lions as her body brushed against his, then she was removing his armor and undressing him. He felt a cold, damp cloth glide over his back, temporarily cooling his burning flesh. She stood in front of him and gently washed his chest, watching him with gold eyes that sparkled with brown flecks which seemed to dance in the candlelight. 

Without realizing he had moved until he touched her, his hand brushed over her hip, sliding slowly up her side. She shivered involuntarily, tempting him to touch the other side of her body, if only to get the same reaction. And when both his hands were on her, it was over for them both. When he lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and they tumbled on to the bedding. 

Rin rolled on top of him, straddling his hips as she leaned over to plant a searing kiss on his lips. When she was dizzy and drunk with his taste, she scraped her fingers over his chest and kissed his neck. Her lips soon found their way to his ear and brushed against it ever so softly. She flicked her tongue across it, earning a rumbling growl from him, and slid her body down his. 

She lapped at his chest with her tongue then sucked one of his nipples into her mouth. He tried to pull her up and only caused her small fangs to scrap against his flesh. She blew on the small wound lightly, trying to soothe the pain away and nearly squealed with delight when his body trembled. Then she was placing open-mouth kisses lower and lower, stopping only when she was settled between his legs. 

Sesshoumaru stopped moving and enjoyed the feeling of her warm, moist mouth. 

When she rose over him again, he was panting heavily and riding on the edge of his control. She sent him a satisfied, but heated smile as she reached to untie her sash. He grabbed her hands and pulled her down to him, capturing her lips in a fierce kiss, and rolled her over on her back. He burned to have her just as she was, wearing that sleek silk fabric that had so affectively seduced him. 

He pressed her into the futon and slid his hand between her legs, moving the fabric to the side. Then he drove himself inside her in one quick movement that left both their heads spinning. He slid in and out of her desperately, quickly. He ravished one breast with his mouth through the fabric, and caressed the other with his hand. Then he lifted her leg and rested it on his shoulder and pounded madly into her until they both collapsed with exhaustion. 

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, sliding a claw up her side. "Where did you get this..this _thing_?" 

"Well, I got the idea from this book Kagome-chan brought," she said lazily, eyes closed in satisfaction. "A magazine I think she said it was. It's called a dress." 

He slipped his finger beneath it, brushing his claw against her nipple. "And is it suppose to look like this? To cover so little?" 

"Hai. Don't you.." she faltered for a moment and opened eyes. "Don't you like it?" 

He placed himself on top of her again. "If you need to ask, perhaps this Sesshoumaru has not shown you exactly how he feels about it." 

She smiled wickedly, desire already heating in her eyes. "I think you're right, but we forgot the contraceptive." 

Sesshoumaru leaned down and took her ear between his lips. "Let's forget again." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sesshoumaru regretted it all the next day, especially when he woke the next morning to find her _still_ wearing the dress. Every time he looked at her he was reminded of the silky red fabric and her bright gold eyes, and the way the candle light bounced off her every curve. It made his blood boil, forcing him to use every ounce of his control not to take her back to their room and have his way with her. 

And Rin would smile knowingly under his heated gaze, affectively chipping away at what remained of his control. 

But he reminded himself that the day was all about business. After wrapping things up with Hideki the night before, he had sent a messenger to the Northern Lands with a letter that requested an urgent meeting. A late night delivery would certainly spark concern and have the tanuki parting at sunrise. This would get him to the Western Lands no later than noon. He spent the morning preparing for his arrival while fighting off images of Rin. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken shouted, scratching the air with his horrid voice. "Lord Shunsuke has arrived!" 

Sesshoumaru rose from the table, opened the door, and held out his foot. Jaken collided face first with this boot. 

"Tell Rin to meet me in the fields," he ordered, leaving the toad-youkai in a painful daze. He left his quarters and found Lord Shunsuke waiting in front of the guest quarters. "Lord Shunsuke, I appreciate you arriving so quickly." 

Shunsuke barely hid his nervousness as the inu-youkai approached. "Of course, Lord Sesshoumaru, though I must admit that I was surprised to receive such a late summoning." 

"I'm sure you have been inconvenienced, but if you would follow me," he said, turning to walk across the veranda. "You will see that this matter requires your immediate attention." 

Shunsuke followed after him. "Onegai, explain." 

"You are aware that those rogue youkai waged war on the Western Lands." 

"H-hai," he said, clearing his voice lightly. "Do you need assistance in resolving the matter?" 

Sesshoumaru smiled to himself as he stepped off the veranda. "Iie. We killed their leader yesterday." 

"Then this meeting is about...?" 

"It has come to my attention that a tanuki from your clan was involved, and perhaps several others under you rule." 

Shunsuke stopped dead in his tracks. "Are you suggesting, Lord Sesshoumaru, that I had something do to with this attack?" 

Sesshoumaru turned with a small smile. "Of course not. This Sesshoumaru knows you would _never_ plot against a fellow youkai lord in such an _underhanded_ manner. Unless, of course, I am mistaken..." 

"You are not mistaken," Shunsuke quickly inserted. "But have you any proof of this accusation?" 

"A hostage," he said, pointing to where Rin was standing over something, sword drawn and pointed to the ground. "And this." 

Shunsuke accepted the half burned scroll, already knowing who the handwriting belonged to. "This looks very similar to one of my vassals." 

"Hai, Jaken said the same thing. He found it at the enemy's headquarters, leaving us to assume that he was supporting the rogue youkai without your knowledge." 

"Hai, of course," Shunsuke said, immediately seizing the opportunity to make himself look as innocent as possible. "Without my knowledge. I will see that this is taken care of as soon as possible." 

"And the hostage?" Rin said when they approached her finally. "May _I_ have the pleasure of taking care of him?" 

Shunsuke stared down in numb silence at his soldier. He lay flat on the ground, arms and legs tied to pegs in the ground. He was trembling in fear as Rin slowly traced his outline with the tip of her sword, allowing the poison blade to eat away at the ground around him. With every turn she inched closer and closer to his flesh, teasing him into a trembling fear and grinning with satisfaction. 

"Rin, have I not told you that Lord Shunsuke will deal with him?" Sesshoumaru asked. 

"But I _really_ think _I_ should have the pleasure," she said, swiping an angry gash in the ground that singed just inches above the hostage's head. "I _am_ the reason he attacked us, am I not? Allow me to show him the price for opposing the Lady of the Western Lands." 

When she raised the sword over the tanuki, Sesshoumaru appeared instantly in front of her and took hold of her hand. "Let us first seek permission from Lord Shunsuke. _He_ has the first right to punish this _traitor_." 

"I..I," he stuttered. "Please allow me to handle this. I will see that all the traitors are publicly humiliated to ensure that no one will dare think to oppose the Western Lands again." 

"Fine," Rin pouted, sheathing her sword as she stomped away. 

"I was not aware that your mate had such a fire in her, Lord Sesshoumaru," Shunsuke commented as he watched her disappear. 

"Hai, that is why I chose her," he said, summoning a soldier to release the prisoner. 

"I am very sorry for the trouble my soldier have caused you. If I had any idea-" 

"Hai," Sesshoumaru interrupted. "_If_ you had any idea you would not have allowed them to do anything so foolish. But I warn you, Lord Shunsuke, should this happen again, my family will _not_ be so kind." 

Shunsuke swallowed hard, a sneaky suspicion telling him that Sesshoumaru knew more than he let on. "H-hai, Lord Sesshoumaru. I understand." 

Sesshoumaru watched with amusement as Shunsuke and the servant scuttled hurriedly across the field. He was very sure that Shunsuke had participated in the war, probably teaming up with the rogue youkai to seize his lands and split it amongst them. The tanuki's nervous disposition only served to increase his suspicions. But letting Shunsuke off was better in the long run since the tanuki would affectively be forever in his debt. 

"So," Rin leaned against him. "How did I do? Was I convincing?" 

He looked down at her. "_Too_ convincing. You have watched this Sesshoumaru entirely too closely." 

"I do not know _what_ you mean." 

"Hnn." 

"Sesshoumaru?" She asked quietly. 

"Hnn." 

"Is it over? Can we..." She trailed off. 

_..start a family?_ he finished for her. "Hai, Rin." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Haha-ue! It move! Feel it?" 

Rin smiled down at her son. "Hai, Makoto, Haha-ue felt it." 

He pressed his ear to her stomach, golden eyes glowing in fascination as he waited for the pup inside her to move again. Rin watched her two year old with overwhelming pleasure, gently rubbing his head. He was just as excited as his parents to have another child on the way even though she knew his little mind still did not completely understand what it meant. 

He sat up suddenly, ears twitching, and turned around. "Chichi-ue!" 

Sesshoumaru caught the pup before he could attach himself to his leg and hauled him up. "Did you behave while I was gone?" 

"Hai!" 

Rin shook her head at the silver-haired pair, telling her mate that their son had _not_ behaved. 

"It move, Chichi-ue," Makoto told him, pointing to his mother's belly. 

"Hnn." Sesshoumaru sat next to Rin and wrapped his arm around her, allowing her to lean on him instead of the tree. 

"Sesshoumaru," Rin warned. 

"Nani?" 

"He's been doing that all day," she told him. 

Sesshoumaru looked down at his son. "Doing what?" 

"Hnn!" Makato responded cheerfully. 

Rin rolled her eyes. "_That._" 

A small, proud smile graced Sesshoumaru's lips. "Go play," he said, putting Makoto down. 

Rin watched him chase after a bird and climb into a tree when it flew onto a branch. "Where _does_ he get all that energy?" 

"I _wonder_," he said, gently rubbing her pregnant belly. 

She yawned and smiled innocently. "Guess we'll never know." 

"Inuyasha and the miko should arrive soon." 

"Good," she said, snuggling up to him and closed her eyes sleepily. "So should our baby." 

"Rin." 

She smiled, feeling his fingers tangle in her hair. "I know, Sesshoumaru. I love you too." 

- - End - -

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_--/-- Iie:No --/-- Hai:Yes --/-- Tanuki:Raccoon dog --/-- Onegai:Please --/-- Nani:What --/-- Chichi-ue:Father --/-- Haha-ue:Mother --/--_

Reviews for Chapter 29 and up: 

**Angels Heart 1622:** I did reach 400, and its nice. I am amazed really, simply shocked. The popularity of this story has far exceeded my expectations.   
Breaks are for losers. 

**Nightdancer200:** In what I think would be Sess's words: Yoko is too insignificant to waste time killing.   
I hope you don't think the name I made up for the sword and its attacks were too cheesy. I was really at a loss for what I could call it, and I also wanted it to resemble the names Tenseiga/Tetstusaiga in a way. Anywho, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting! I hope you're satisfied with the ending. 

**Blurry:** No review quota here! I'm happy just to get 100, and that was some time ago. I'm just ecstatic, elated, and overjoyed to _get_ 400! I appreciate your compliment, that really means a lot to me and motivates me on many levels. I am glad you have enjoyed this story. 

**Verona:** I can see why you thought chapters 26-29 were boring/tedious, with everything going on. In a way though, I'm pleased with your reaction because you sincerely felt the tone of those last chapters. Nothing exciting went on for the characters, and thats exactly what I wanted to come across to my readers. I hope you enjoyed the rest of the story. More or less I made my deadline. I needed to be finished by the end of this month. I ran into some unexpected issues that pushed me back quite a bit, but at least I got it all up before I really get busy.   
I really appreciate you criticism, so never feel bad for giving it, writer or not. How else am I supposed to improve? I'm sorry I've disappointed you. Truly you have been one of my favorite reviewers and I regret that the ending did not live up to your standards. But since ending the story this way was kind of a last minute decision, it is nice to know that I have still have areas in which I need to improve.   
These last chapters might seem a bit rushed, but it was really only editing since they were already written. And I will admit that the editing was not as in depth as I would have liked, but due to time constraints, I really needed to get this story uploaded. I won't have internet for at least a weak and then I simply will not have time at all. So rushing was a much as you as it was for me, because I really needed to get it done. 

**SweetyPieRin:** I can tell you are enjoying reading this story by the way you get so into it! I'm glad you find it entertaining. 

**DPM:** Chocolate is great, everyone should have some, hehe. I'm glad you agree with the part of Rin explaining to Sess how she sees things. We all know he doesn't express much other than negative feelings, so it would be odd to see him do it on a regular basis, hehe. This story could have more life in regards to Shunsuke and Eiji, but I'm not quite ready, as a writer, to take go to that next level. I have never even attempted to explore the world of Sess/Rin after mating & having children. So no, this will not have a sequel, but I promise that I will keep the idea in mind. 

**Perfect Impression:** Happy ended granted! 

**Bus Buddie:** Inuyasha would not be Inuyasha if he was not over protective. And Sess is pretty protective himself, even though he has is own way of showing it. Thanks for reviewing! 

**Amelia:** Improving my skills is definitely one of my top goals and I'm glad that you have seen it in my work. Thank you for your comment. 

**Thanks to my reviewers/readers:** Purple Skye; Draechaeli; wannaslay88; bluediamond-hime; elohiniar; goldenskyblue22; JayAnn; Bonnie Black; crazy in love with sesshomaru1; Karite; Devon Masterson-Bond; LonelyInDarkness; some1 alone; Crimson Rayne 

I am sorry for taking so long to update. When I was updating this weekend, I was doing it in between packing so I would not drive myself mad with editing. Then Sunday I took a break and went to a party and progress has been downhill from then. I hope every one is pleased with how it all ended, even the good and bad parts! Thank you ever so much for reading and commenting, and also for all the support you have given me. I will carry it with me forever and continue to work hard to bring you an even more astounding story, whenever that may be. I love you all! 

Sincerely,   
Rabid Anime Gurl 


End file.
